LES MALHEURS DE DRAGO MALEFOY
by Falyla
Summary: Slash HarryDrago. FIC TERMINEE! 14ème et dernier chapitre en ligne. Mais qu'arrivetil à notre blondinet préféré? Venez lire!
1. Default Chapter

Salut à tous ! 

Comme promis, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic. Je la mettrai en ligne tous les lundis. 

**J'aime tellement mon personnage de Kiara Weasley que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la glisser dans cette histoire.**

**Pour celles et ceux qui ne sauraient pas de qui je parle, je les invite à lire ma première fic « le Lion et le Serpent ».**

**Cependant, il n'y a aucune obligation, je pense que cette fic reste parfaitement compréhensible sans cela.**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf l'intrigue et Kiara Weasley .**

**Rating : Cette fic est classé R, NC-17. C'est un slash, ce qui implique des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !**

**Paring : Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy**

**Je dédicace cette fic à JessHDH, mon UIAV ! **

**Voilà, tout est dit. Bonne lecture et j'attends vos commentaires !**

**LES MALHEURS DE DRAGO MALEFOY**

Chapitre 1 

Drago Malefoy se réveilla en sursaut, haletant, couvert de sueur, son drap de soie vert bouteille entortillé autour de son corps. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer le cri qui montait en lui et retomba lourdement sur son lit en soupirant bruyamment.

Il ne lui fallut quelques poignées de secondes pour reprendre pied dans la réalité.  

« Merde, merde, merde ! Encore ?! ».

Il prit sa baguette sur la table de chevet.

- _Lumos_ !

Il se déplaça légèrement pour se dégager du tissu froissé, le souleva presque à contrecœur, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait constater. Il fronça les sourcils et plissa son joli petit nez aristocratique de dégoût : son corps l'avait à nouveau trahi. 

« Potter ! Sale bâtard ! Avant, tu pourrissais mes journées par ta seule présence ! Et maintenant, tu t'immisces dans mes rêves ! Je te hais ! Je t'exècres! Je te maudis! »

Il remercia mentalement Rogue de l'avoir nommé Préfet, il avait désormais sa chambre pour lui tout seul. Il se leva brusquement, son corps nu à la peau laiteuse se détachait dans la lumière glauque de l'aube naissante, il arracha le tissu du lit d'un geste rageur, en fit une boule compacte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Comme il s'apprêtait à jeter son paquet dans le panier à linge prévu à cet effet, ce qu'il vit n'améliora guère son humeur : deux autres pièces de soie verte, en tout point identiques à celle qu'il tenait serrée dans sa main dépassaient et semblaient le narguer.

Il enfonça brutalement le drap dans le panier et rabattit sèchement le couvercle.

Une fois les « draps de la honte » soustraits de sa vue, il se calma et soupira un grand coup en se passant la main dans ses étonnants cheveux blonds. Il secoua la tête d'incompréhension.

Que se passait-il? Qu'est-ce qui clochait ?

Il s'admira un long moment dans le miroir grand format qui lui faisait face. Son regard bleu-gris glissa nonchalamment sur sa silhouette avec une lueur de fierté non dissimulée.

« Je suis magnifique, mon corps entretenu grâce aux entraînements de Quidditch est divinement musclé, ma peau claire aussi douce que la soie appelle les caresses, mon nom, mon rang et ma fortune font de moi un être d'exception, une figure emblématique du monde de l'aristocratie, toutes les filles se jettent sur moi, cherchent à me séduire (ce dont je profite sans vergogne), en un mot comme en cent : je suis parfait ! » « Purement et simplement parfait ! »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? »

Pourquoi lui, Drago Malefoy, le jeune homme aux mille conquêtes, se mettait subitement à rêver de…_Harry Potter _?!

Comment cette espèce de rebut de l'humanité, balafré et myope, avait-il pu entrer dans sa tête ? 

De quel droit ce gringalet échevelé s'était-il permis de troubler son sommeil ?

- Va au diable, Potter ! siffla le sorcier blond entre ses dents.

Il remit tant bien que mal un nouveau drap et se recoucha. Il était encore très tôt, il pouvait encore dormir une heure ou deux. Le match de Quidditch prévu pour l'après-midi contre les Gryffondor lui demanderait toute son énergie. Il sourit méchamment en pensant aux dégâts que pourrait faire un Cognard habilement lancé sur une cible à lunettes. Sur cette dernière pensée, il ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

Un grondement de tonnerre plus fort que les autres fit trembler le château. Une série d'éclairs zébrèrent le ciel, illuminant par intermittence la façade de pierre de Poudlard.

Bien qu'il soit près de huit heures du matin, il faisait sombre. Le ciel plombé de nuages bas et gris ne laissait filtrer que peu de lumière. Soudain, le ciel sembla se déchirer et une pluie glacée se mit à tomber. Les bourrasques de vent soulevaient le rideau de gouttes d'eau et celles-ci venaient fouetter les carreaux vitrés de la vieille bâtisse.

Harry Potter, qui regardait par la fenêtre, se recula un peu. La pluie était si dense qu'on ne distinguait plus la Forêt Interdite.

- Non mais quel temps ! Je sens que ce match va être une vraie partie de plaisir ! ironisa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Ron ?

- Bah ! Trois gouttes d'eau ne nous ont jamais effrayés. Si ?

- Trois gouttes d'eau : non. Mais là… 

- Plus vite tu attrapes le Vif d'or, plus vite on est au chaud !

- Ouais. Je vais l'attraper si vite que Malefoy va en bouffer son balai de dépit!

- S'il pouvait s'étouffer avec, ce sale petit con !

Harry se tourna vers son ami en prenant un air faussement sévère, l'index levé.

- Tss, tss, Ron. Pas bien de critiquer un Préfet, pas bien du tout ! Ça ne se fait pas!  

Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire. 

- Bon allez ! On va manger, je meurs de faim !

Les deux garçons sortirent du dortoir. Ils trouvèrent Hermione qui les attendaient dans la salle commune. 

- Salut, ma belle ! la salua le sorcier roux avec un clin d'œil appréciateur.

- Ron ! le gourmanda-t-elle. Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais un peu de discrétion !

- Je _suis_ discret, Herm' ! protesta vivement le jeune homme. J'aurai pu te coucher sur ce divan qui ne demande que ça et t'embrasser goulûment, comme hier soir !

- RON ! s'étrangla la sorcière rougissante, en jetant un regard embarrassé en direction de Harry.

Ce dernier s'efforçait de ne pas rire devant la gêne de son amie et tenta de la rassurer gentiment.

- Allons, Hermione ! Tout le monde fait ça !

- Tu crois ?

Harry hocha la tête, très sûr de lui.

- Certain !

Hermione acquiesça mollement et sonda la salle commune.

- On attend Parvati, Harry ?

Le jeune homme prit un air coupable.

- Euh…non, dit-il brièvement.

La sorcière fronça les sourcils.

- Non ? Harry ! Ne me dit pas que…

Harry soupira si tragiquement que son amie en vint à douter de sa sincérité.

- Si !

- Mais enfin pourquoi ? demandèrent les deux autres dans un bel ensemble.

Hermione s'empressa de rectifier ce cri du cœur.

- Enfin, pas que ça nous regarde ! Mais, vous étiez si bien assortis, tous les deux !

Ron éclata de rire puis se mit à compter sur ses doigts.

- Herm', je te rappelle que tu as déjà dit ça quand il était avec Cho, avec Lavande, avec Padma, avec Susan, avec…

- Ron ! le coupa un Harry grimaçant, merci de me rappeler que ma vie sentimentale ressemble à un annuaire téléphonique !

- C'est quoi un annuaire félétonique ?

- Ron ! Je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! 

Elle reporta son attention sur Harry.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé, cette fois ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, fataliste.

- Comme toutes les autres, à peu de chose près. Elles me disent toutes que je suis gentil, que j'embrasse vraiment bien mais qu'elles ont l'impression de ne pas exister pour moi, que je ne m'intéresse pas assez à ce qu'elles aiment, que je ne m'invertis pas suffisamment…Ah oui ! Parvati a fait un commentaire inédit, elle m'a dit… Attendez que je me rappelle bien ses mots exacts…Hum…Voilà ! Elle a dit que je ne semblais jamais là, que mon esprit était ailleurs.

Il haussa les sourcils, visiblement perplexe.

- Ça veut dire quoi, ce charabia ?

Ron pouffa bruyamment mais le regard noir que lui lança Hermione le calma aussitôt.

- Harry, soupira la jeune fille, tu es consternant. Sensibilité féminine, ça te dis quelque chose ? Tu ne peux pas espérer avoir une relation durable avec une fille si tu ne lui parles que de Championnat de Quidditch et de…

- Eh ! Mais ça avait pourtant bien marché avec Angelina !

- Quoi ? Angelina aussi ? Mais tu me l'avais jamais dit !

- RON !

Harry leva ses mains en signe de paix.

- Bon ! Calmez-vous ! Ce n'est pas si grave ! J'ai 17 ans, c'est pas demain la veille que je serai casé pour la vie ! Venez, mon estomac crie famine !

Drago Malefoy sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Alors qu'il traversait les couloirs, Crabbe et Goyle à ses côtés, il entendit le vent gémir à l'extérieur. Le temps était vraiment épouvantable. La pluie tambourinait sans discontinuer et après avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil, il conclut qu'aucune accalmie n'était à prévoir pour le match.

« Peut-être que le binoclard déclarera forfait ou non, mieux encore, et si la foudre le frappait ? L'aurait une excuse pour avoir les cheveux continuellement en pétard et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair ! Ferait moins son malin, après ça ! »

Il émit un petit ricanement sardonique et se dit que la journée n'allait pas être si mauvaise, après tout.

Il prenait place à la table des Serpentard quand il vit entrer le trio maudit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à leur lancer un regard venimeux dont il avait le secret, il sentit, malgré lui, ses yeux s'attarder sur la silhouette de Harry. 

« Tiens, Potter n'a pas la même tenue que dans mon rêve ! Dans mon rêve, son pantalon le moulait comme une seconde peau, laissait deviner tout ce qu'il était censé cacher et … »

Comme mu par un sixième sens, Harry sentit qu'on le fixait. Il se tourna et vit le regard troublé de Malefoy posé sur lui. Le jeune Gryffondor vérifia que cette œillade lascive lui était bien destinée et haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? »

Harry étudia attentivement le visage du blond puis un lent sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Mais ma parole, ça, c'est pas croyable ! Il me _mate_ ! Cette espèce de fouine qui s'est autoproclamé « tombeur de Poudlard » _me_ mate, _moi_ ! »

Il éclata d'un grand rire qui sembla sortir Malefoy de sa transe. Ce dernier sursauta légèrement et quand il vit que le brun l'observait d'un air franchement moqueur, il lui jeta un regard meurtrier accompagné d'un rictus méprisant.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit et il lui fit un petit salut ironique avant de rejoindre ses camarades.

Tandis qu'il attaquait ses œufs au bacon, le jeune homme repensa à ce qu'il venait de surprendre. Il n'avait aucun doute quant à la nature de cette œillade, il avait vu si souvent cette lueur briller dans les pupilles des filles à qui il plaisait.

Désir et convoitise.

« Ça pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ! Malefoy ? A voile et à vapeur ? Et ben, ça ! Qui l'eût cru ? »

Une étincelle de malice naquit dans ses yeux émeraude.

« Malefoy ! Tu viens de me donner une arme contre toi, t'as pas idée ! Ou plutôt, si, je crois même que t'en as une idée assez précise et c'est pour ça que tu fulminais tout à l'heure. »

Il leva la tête et chercha le contact visuel avec le Serpentard. Il n'attendit pas plus de quelques secondes, ce dernier releva son visage et les iris grises affrontèrent silencieusement les vertes.

Harry souleva son verre de jus de citrouille comme pour porter un toast à la santé du sorcier blond.

« Malefoy, il est grand temps de payer pour ces six années infernales que tu m'as fais subir ! Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser ! ».

Ça vous a plu ? A lundi prochain.

Falyla


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut à tous ! 

Comme promis, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic. Je la mettrai en ligne tous les lundis. 

**J'aime tellement mon personnage de Kiara Weasley que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la glisser dans cette histoire.**

**Pour celles et ceux qui ne sauraient pas de qui je parle, je les invite à lire ma première fic « le Lion et le Serpent ».**

**Cependant, il n'y a aucune obligation, je pense que cette fic reste parfaitement compréhensible sans cela.**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf l'intrigue et Kiara Weasley .**

**Rating : Cette fic est classé R, NC-17. C'est un slash, ce qui implique des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !**

**Paring : Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy**

**Je dédicace cette fic à JessHDH, mon UIAV ! **

**Voilà, tout est dit. Bonne lecture et j'attends vos commentaires !**

**JessHDH :** Mon UIAV ! Oui, oui, cette fic est rien que pour toi ! Pour te faire plaisir et en plus elle te fait rire, donc c'est parfait ! A plus et plein de gros bisous.

**Mangafana : ** Notre petit Gryffondor, jouer les sadiques ? On peut dire ça, en tous cas, il va essayer…LOL. Bises.

**Frite 12 :** Merci pour ce compliment, ça fait plaisir ! La suite est plus bas. Bisous.

**NayaWitter :** Salut ! Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi ! Et merci de me suivre avec cette nouvelle fic ! Le début t'a plu ? Alors j'espère que la suite est à la hauteur…Bises.

**Angelinadelacour :** Oui, oui, Kiara est de retour ! Ravie que tu l'aimes à ce point. Cette fic aura environ 15 chapitres et je l'ai presque terminée. Bisous.

**Ankou :** Salut Miss Teigne ! Peace and Love, tu connais ? Parce que franchement cette agressivité…Enfin, peut-on s'attendre à autre chose de ta part ? LOL. C'est bon, arrête de te trémousser, la suite est là…Bises.

**Chosept :** Encore une transfuge! LOL. Merci de me suivre dans cette autre fic. J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que l'autre. Bon, celle-ci est surtout faite pour se marrer alors…Je suis contente que l'idée de reprendre Kiara te plaise. Bisous.

**Kaima1 :** Salut ma belle! Comment vas-tu ? et MA ? Je suis super contente que tu aimes cette fic et qu'elle te fasse rire parce que franchement, c'était le but. Je me suis vraiment marrée à l'imaginer. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. Bye et plein de bisous.

**Caroline Black :** Salut la Terreur des écrivains en herbe! Tu aimes celle-ci ? Pourtant elle me demande bien moins de travail que l'autre, crois-moi ! Alors, tu me réserves un des tes commentaires au vitriol pour la fin le Lion et le Serpent ? LOL. Je ne suis pas inquiète du tout…^-^. La suite est là. Bises.

**Nyny :** Merci beaucoup ! La suite est juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Babydracky: **Salut toi ! Tu me l'avais promis, tu es là ! Alors comme ça les Drago/Harry t'interpellent ? Hum, je ne l'aurai jamais deviné ! Bon je vois que tu as toujours l'esprit pratique, hein ? lavage à la main ? LOL.  Le match est là…A plus. Gros bisous.

**Clau:** Merci de m'encourager à continuer, c'est gentil ! Mais pas de souci, je l'ai presque terminée, en tout, une petite quinzaine de chapitres, on verra. Tu me trouves « super bonne » ? Hum. Tu viens du Québec ? En France, ça veut dire autre chose mais j'apprécie le compliment quand même ! LOL. Bises.

**Lalouve:** Salut ! Je suis contente que ma fic t'ait accroché à ce point. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, y a toujours mon autre fic pour passer le temps ! LOL. Bisous.

**Vivi Malefoy :** Harry, sadique ? Sans doute un tantinet! LOL. Pour Kiara, elle sera assez présente. A plus. Bises.

**Prune :** Merci d'aimer mon style, c'est sympa ! Un Harry dominateur ? Mmm…je ne sais pas si c'est le mot qui convient mais c'est toi qui voit, je ne suis pas contrariante ! LOL. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

**Harriette Potter :** Mon chapitre est trop court ? Vraiment ? ou tu veux simplement dire que tu en veux encore ? En tout cas, la suite est là…Bises.

**Nagisa Moon : **Merci de trouver mon début prometteur. Fillette apeurée ? Ah ben non alors, il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Je ne l'aurai pas voulu. Tout la fic est basée sur des rapports de force identiques et c'est très bien comme ça. Chapitre 2 juste plus bas…Bisous.

****

**LES MALHEURS DE DRAGO MALEFOY**

****

****

Chapitre 2 

La pluie tombait sans répit. Un déluge pareil ne s'était pas vu depuis longtemps et les étudiants ne tardèrent à faire circuler une rumeur incroyable, impossible, inconcevable : la rencontre serait peut-être annulée !

Jamais un match n'avait été renvoyé pour cause de temps à ne pas mettre un puffskein dehors !

Cependant, il fallait bien admettre que le parc commençait sérieusement à ressembler aux Marais des Gorges du Diable. Et bien qu'il soit près de midi, on avait furieusement l'impression que le jour ne s'était pas encore levé.

Comme un grand nombre d'élèves s'étaient mis à harceler McGonagall (et Rogue pour les plus courageux d'entre eux) afin d'obtenir une réponse, Dumbledore décida de mettre les choses au point.

- Jeunes gens, je vous prie de prendre place. Bien. Comme vous avez pu tous le constater, les précipitations de ces dernières heures menacent le bon déroulement du match de Quidditch prévu cet après-midi. En fait, ce n'est pas la pluie qui est en cause mais les éclairs qui mettent en danger la vie des joueurs. C'est pourquoi, à l'heure de la rencontre, si les éclairs persistent, Serpentard contre Gryffondor est annulé, si le danger est écarté : bonne chance aux deux équipes ! conclut-il avec un sourire.

Et le miracle tant attendu eut lieu ! Les nuages d'orage annonciateurs de foudre s'éloignèrent laissant la place à une couverture grise opaque et une pluie compacte.

Jamais si mauvais temps ne fut accueilli avec autant d'enthousiasme !

A deux heures de l'après-midi, les spectateurs chaudement emmitouflés se massaient dans les gradins.

Harry Potter passa une dernière fois son équipe en revue, ils étaient gonflés à bloc. Son regard glissa sur les trois poursuiveuses Ginny, Sally Beauman et Maeve Binchy qui le détaillaient avidement, l'œil humide, puis il passa aux batteurs Ron et Seamus et enfin son gardien Patrick Cornwell.

Ils étaient concentrés et pressés d'en découdre avec l'adversaire honni.

Au même instant, Drago Malefoy examinait ses troupes. L'œil vif et glacé, il détailla la seule fille de l'équipe, Kiara Weasley, elle lui rendit froidement son regard.

« Généralement, mes anciennes conquêtes sont reconnaissantes d'avoir connu leur premier orgasme dans mes bras mais elle, il y a quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas digéré. Je me demande bien quoi…Enfin, aucune importance, tant qu'elle joue correctement… ».

Le second batteur Tim Zahn ayant quitté Poudlard l'année précédente, il avait été remplacé par Blaise Zambini. Les trois poursuiveurs Will Smith, John Lamory et Terry Conran avaient _l'œil du Tigre_ et le gardien Scott Turow était sur le pied de guerre.

- Bien, on va les massacrer !

- Ouais ! répondirent les six autres Serpentard d'une voix menaçante.

Madame Bibine frappa aux portes de leur vestiaire respectif pour indiquer qu'il était l'heure. Les quatorze joueurs sortirent sans un mot et se dirigèrent vers la tourelle qui affichait l'étendard de leur Maison.

Au coup de sifflet de l'arbitre, les deux équipes s'élancèrent. Des trombes d'eau glacés s'abattirent instantanément sur eux. Le vent était tombé mais se maintenir dans les airs sous cette pluie battante ne serait pas facile. 

Au second coup de sifflet, les capitaines de chaque équipe se posèrent près de Madame Bibine et se broyèrent les phalanges avec un sourire crispé. Quand ils eurent repris leur place dans l'espace aérien, elle laissa s'envoler le Vif d'Or, libéra les Cognards, lança le Souaffle et la partie débuta.

Alors que le Souaffle passait de main en main, Harry prit de l'altitude bientôt suivi de Drago. Le Gryffondor scrutait soigneusement le terrain. Bien qu'il eut jeté un sort à ses lunettes afin qu'elles repoussent les gouttes de pluie, son champ de vision était considérablement réduit. Il entendait la foule crier par intermittence mais n'avait aucune idée du score.

Malefoy se stabilisa à ses côtés, le visage ruisselant, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Ses cheveux blond pâle n'avaient nul besoin d'artifice pour se plaquer sur son crâne. 

- Alors, le Balafré, tu y vois quelque chose avec tes fonds de chope ?

Harry le dévisagea tranquillement puis afficha un sourire malin. Il se pencha vers le Serpentard jusqu'à le toucher et lui souffla sur le ton de la confidence :

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Malefoy ! Garçon à lunettes, garçon à…

Il termina sa phrase avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif. Puis en avisant l'air mortifié du blond, il décida d'enfoncer le clou.

- Et puis, je me suis laissé dire que ça ajoutait à mon charme naturel. Qu'en penses-tu, blondinet ? demanda-t-il, en plantant ses prunelles émeraude dans les siennes.

Malefoy se serait baffé quand il sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Bien qu'il tenta de garder un air impassible, il sut qu'il avait échoué en voyant les yeux verts pétiller. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Potter n'avait jamais eu l'air de s'amuser autant ! 

Sur un dernier clin d'œil, Harry fit pivoter son balai et partit explorer une autre partie du stade.

Malefoy serra les dents, fou de rage et regarda sa silhouette rouge et jaune s'éloigner. C'est alors qu'il distingua un petit point jaune qui passait quelques mètres en dessous de l'Eclair de Feu de Potter et se dirigeait dans _sa_ direction ! 

N'osant croire à sa chance, Malefoy se coucha sur son manche à la rencontre du Vif d'Or. Malheureusement pour Drago, Harry avait lui aussi repéré la diabolique petite balle ailée. Il pivota sur son axe et se lança à la poursuite de l'objet tant convoité.

Les spectateurs voyant les deux attrapeurs se diriger l'un vers l'autre à une vitesse folle, retinrent leur souffle. La collision semblait inévitable.

Le Vif d'Or plongea subitement. Les deux jeunes sorciers firent de même et se trouvèrent côte à côte 

Malefoy donna un violent coup d'épaule pour écarter Harry de sa trajectoire, celui-ci grimaça douloureusement puis d'un brusque mouvement du coude, percuta le blond dans les côtes. Le Serpentard émit un « outch » étranglé. Le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle, le Gryffondor le dépassa. Le Vif descendit presque jusqu'au sol et continua de voler, toujours hors de portée.

Harry, penché sur son balai, tendit une main devant lui. Drago, juste derrière, copia son geste mais attrapa la cape de son adversaire et la tira de toutes ses forces, ce qui lui permit de gagner un précieux mètre sur lui.

Le sorcier blond allongea le bras tant qu'il put, le bout de ses doigts frôlant les ailes du Vif d'Or. Alors que son poing gainé de cuir allait se refermer victorieusement sur la balle, Harry lui donna une méchante bourrade pour essayer de l'écarter. 

Déséquilibré, le blond fit un tonneau sur son balai et percuta celui de Harry. Alors que Malefoy tombait dans la mare de gadoue que plus personne n'osait nommer pelouse, Harry, éjecté, lui aussi, fit un vol plané spectaculaire et termina sa course, quelques mètres plus loin, faisant retomber sur lui un geyser de boue.

Les spectateurs, d'abord médusés par cette double chute, explosèrent de rire en les voyant péniblement se relever. 

Harry ôta ses lunettes d'une main et vérifia ce qu'il tenait dans l'autre. Il ouvrit sa main et montra triomphalement le Vif d'Or à la foule qui l'acclama. Madame Bibine siffla et la voix magiquement amplifiée de Dean Thomas résonna dans le stade :

- Harry Potter a attrapé le Vif d'Or ! Gryffondor l'emporte ! 210 points contre 70 !

Malefoy tapa du pied de dépit mais il ne réussit qu'à s'éclabousser un peu plus sous le regard goguenard de Harry. Mais ce dernier sentit son sourire mourir sur ses lèvres quand il vit la tête que faisait Bibine. 

L'arbitre, trempée de la tête aux pieds se posa au sol. Ses yeux jaunes lançaient des éclairs.

Elle pointa un index sévère sur les deux capitaines.

- Vous deux ! Tout de suite dans mon bureau ! ordonna-t-elle, sèchement.

- Mais…

- Mais…

- J'ai dit : TOUT DE SUITE ! 

Harry et Drago sursautèrent puis acquiescèrent.

Alors que les gradins se vidaient rapidement, la foule n'était pas mécontente de rentrer se mettre à l'abri, les autres joueurs s'empressèrent de regagner leur vestiaire.

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard, couverts de boue, frissonnants, la suivirent, un peu perplexes.

Elle les fit entrer dans la petite pièce attenante à sa salle de cours théoriques de vol, aménagée non loin des vestiaires. Elle se tourna vers eux, les dévisagea froidement puis, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'y attendent, elle rugit :

- AVEZ-VOUS LA MOINDRE IDEE DU NOMBRE DE FAUTES COMMISES PENDANT CETTE RENCONTRE !? DE TOUTE MA VIE, JE N'AI JAMAIS SANCTIONNE UN MATCH COMME CELUI-CI ! C'EST INADMISSIBLE ! ET EN TANT QUE CAPITAINE, VOUS ETES RESPONSABLES DU COMPORTEMENT DE VOS JOUEURS ! 

Les deux étudiants ouvrirent de grands yeux, tétanisés. Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'apaiserait la colère du Professeur de vol. Malefoy se contenta de la fusiller du regard mais son allure ne le rendait pas très crédible.

Ils attendirent patiemment que Madame Bibine finisse son interminable laïus sur le respect des règles. Face à cette virulente allocution dont ils se foutaient éperdument, les jeunes sorciers restaient stoïques, priant le ciel pour que cela se termine bientôt.

Elle conclut enfin sur la non moins interminable liste des fautes de chacun en les enjoignant vivement à maîtriser avec un peu plus de vigueur le trop plein d'énergie de leurs joueurs.

Enfin, elle se leva.

- Messieurs, je compte sur vous. Allez, à la douche, vous allez attrapez la mort !

Malefoy grommela quelque chose où les mots « à qui la faute ? » ressortaient assez distinctement et ils s'en allèrent.

Tremblant de froid, les garçons se hâtèrent vers leur local de douche respectif. Bibine les avait retenus longtemps et ils ne croisèrent pas âme qui vive. 

Le couloir baignait dans une dizaine de centimètres d'eau mais ils n'y prêtèrent guère attention. 

Le Serpentard ouvrit la porte de son vestiaire et se figea sur place.

- Oh ! Putain ! glapit le blond.

Harry, qui avait déjà ouvert la sienne, revint sur ses pas.

Le vestiaire des Serpentard ressemblait maintenant à une pataugeoire : plusieurs antiques canalisations d'eau avaient sauté à cause des égouts saturés et déversaient leur contenu sur le sol.

Drago repéra son sac sur un banc encore épargné par la montée des eaux. Pestant contre le fait que sa baguette était à l'intérieur du sac et ne servait donc à rien, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le banc. Harry s'esclaffa bruyamment en le voyant lever les genoux bien haut.

- Arrête de te prendre pour un héron cendré, Malefoy ! Un peu plus ou un peu moins d'eau n'y changera rien ! 

Le blond ne daigna pas répondre. Il empoigna son sac et refit le chemin en sens inverse de la même manière.

Harry, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, réprimait difficilement son fou-rire.

- Ferme-la, Potter !

- Si j'étais toi, Malefoy, je la mettrais en veilleuse. Quand on est en position de demandeur, on s'écrase !

- Mais je te demande rien !

- Attends deux secondes, je t'explique. Tu es couvert de boue, Malefoy, on te suit à la trace. Si tu rentres au château comme ça, tu vas salir les couloirs et Rusard va te tuer ! Ou pire : te faire nettoyer ! Tu ne voudrais pas abîmer ta jolie manucure, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait dommage, quand même !

Il s'interrompit une poignée de secondes, laissant le temps au blond d'imaginer la retenue de Rusard. 

- Donc, comme je suis un Gryffondor, gentil, courageux et généreux, enfin tu connais la chanson depuis sept ans, je veux bien partager mon vestiaire avec toi.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Drago, méfiant.

- Je viens de te le dire, Malefoy ! Tu n'écoutes pas ! Parce que je suis un Gryffondor, gentil, cour…

- Stop ! ça va ! J'ai parfaitement compris la première fois !

- Bon, tu fais comme tu veux, moi, j'ai froid !

Harry se retourna sans attendre de réponse et entra dans son local. Malefoy le rejoignit trente secondes plus tard.

Le Gryffondor se permit un petit sourire : Malefoy était si prévisible !

Tellement persuadé que personne n'était aussi rusé que lui, le Serpentard avait plongé tête baissée !

Drago regarda autour de lui, une moue dédaigneuse aux lèvres. 

- Cette faïence rouge et jaune me donne envie de gerber ! éructa-t-il, méprisant.

- Utilise les toilettes du fond pour ça, Malefoy ! répliqua Harry, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le blond lui lança un regard mauvais et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ?

Harry écarta les mains et prit un air candide.

- Ben, je crois que ça s'appelle « se déshabiller ».

- Je le vois bien, je ne suis pas un demeuré ! Je veux dire : pourquoi tu le fais _là_ ? Y a pas de cabine de change et de douche individuelle ?

Potter afficha un air à la fois surpris et désolé parfaitement imité.

- Mais non ! Quelle idée ! Chez les Gryffondor, tout se fait en commun ! Habillage, déshabillage et…douche !

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Drago pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Quand ce fut fait, son beau visage se décomposa littéralement. 

Pour une fois, Harry déplora l'absence de Colin Crivey.

Ça vous a plu ? A lundi prochain.

Falyla


	3. Chapitre 3

Salut à tous ! 

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf l'intrigue et Kiara Weasley .

Rating : Cette fic est classé R, NC-17. C'est un slash, ce qui implique des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

Paring : Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy

**Petit blabla de l'auteure****: Waou! Et bien, pour une petite fic écrite pour décompresser de l'autre…C'est un franc succès ! Je suis ravie que cette histoire un peu différente de celles qu'on lit habituellement vous plaise tant et vous fasse rire. Encore merci pour toutes ces reviews enthousiastes.**

**Voilà, tout est dit. Bonne lecture et j'attends vos commentaires !**

**JessHDH :** Salut mon UIAV ! Les enfants sont ( de nouveau !) en vacances, donc travail ralenti= chapitre 12 en retard ! * soupir * Et toi, tu es submergée ? Prend ton temps, c'est pas grave. Plein de bisous.

**Lalouve :** Harry veut se rincer l'œil ? C'était pas l'idée première mais parfois y a des dérapages incontrôlés…LOL. Bises.

**Babydracky :** Est-ce que, par hasard, tu nous ferais pas le complexe de Mr. Propre, toi ? LOL. D'abord, la lessive ensuite les douches…Bah, Drago n'est pas prude mais la légère inclinaison qu'il ressent soudain pour Harry ne l'amuse pas plus de ça et prendre une douche commune ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses projets immédiats. Mais, tu vas voir, il a une façon bien à lui de se maîtriser…Bisous. 

**Frite 12 :** On est lundi, je suis là! LOL. Trop génial ? Ah ben, merci beaucoup, c'est gentil. La suite est là comme promis. Bises.

**Nasty Gogoune2 :** Très contente que cette fic te fasse rire. Je continue, pas de panique ! La suite est juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Clau:** Merci de tous ces compliments. Ravie que mon travail te plaise autant. Bisous.

**Ankou:** Salut Miss Teigne! Comment vas-tu ? Rohhh ! Drago ? un aryen ? un nazi ? T'es pas un tout petit peu excessive ? Bon, je te l'accorde, avec un père comme le sien, l'est pas gâté mais bon… Quant à savoir si notre pov' balafré sait mener la danse…Réponse plus bas. A plus. Bisous.

**Nagisa Moon:** Je suis très cruelle ! J'adore torturer mon lectorat ! LOL. Cesse de pleurer sur ton clavier, l'humidité est tout à fait déconseillée avec les pc ! Bon, nous sommes lundi et la suite est là. Bises.

**Harriette Potter:** Pas bien du tout de vous laisser en plan comme ça? Ah mais si ! J'adore moi ! LOL. La suite est là… Bisous.

**Naya Witter:** D'accord, Harry manipule Drago mais crois-tu réellement qu'il va se laisser faire ? Un début de réponse juste plus bas… Bises.

**Tolkiane:** Contente que tu sois MDR ! Je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Bisous.

**Sindra: **Je sais, je suis très méchante! Mais il vaut mieux t'y habituer parce que tous les chapitres finissent ainsi. C'est pour donner envie de revenir la semaine suivante, ça marche, hein ? LOL. Je suis contente que tu trouves cette fic drôle. Effectivement, notre blondinet va voir Harry tout nu mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit réellement ravi…Bises.

**Caroline Black:** Salut la Terreur! Et bien merci d'apprécier mon travail ! La suite est là…Bisous.

**Imoen:** Merci d'aimer cette fic et d'apprécier ma façon de les opposer. Pour savoir comment Drago va s'en sortir, c'est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Mika Chan2:** Je suis contente de t'avoir convertie aux slashs. Maintenant si tu préfères les autres fics, ma première histoire est à ta disposition…Bisous.

**Cho Sept:** Et bien Drago n'a pas fini d'être gêné, je te le garantis ! Mais il n'est pas timide, non, c'est juste qu'il a du mal à gérer l'affaire et ça, c'est inadmissible pour lui ! Bises.

**Kate Malefoy:** Allons, allons! Tu me connais ! Tous mes chapitres finissent comme ça ! C'est étudié pour ! LOL. Je continue, pas d'inquiétude. Bisous.

**Saaeliel:** Salut! Merci pour ton mail! Mais non, mais non, tu n'est pas perverse du tout ! Quelle idée ! Bien sûr que les slashs sont bourrés de sentiments et celui-ci n'en manque pas. Pour l'autre fic, 56 reviews ? vraiment ? ça tombe bien, il m'en faut 11 pour arriver à 700. LOL. Si tu veux vraiment comprendre tout sur tout, il faut la lire et tu saisiras toute la subtile complexité des relations de Kiara, Harry et Drago. C'est-y pas de la bonne pub, ça ? LOL. A plus. Bises.

**Celinette :** Tu as bien imaginer la suite. Quant au côté bad boy de Harry, dans le HP 5, il a un petit côté insolent et rebelle, un peu plus rock'n'roll que dans les autres livres et j'ai adoré. Pour l'expression « homme à lunettes… » on dit plutôt « femme à lunettes… » mais bon, je m'adapte comme je peux ! LOL. Bisous.

**Vicius Malfoy : **Je continue, d'ailleurs, je l'ai presque terminée, une quinzaine de chapitres en tout. Bises.

****

****

**LES MALHEURS DE DRAGO MALEFOY**

****

**Chapitre 3**

****

- Alors ?

- Alors, quoi ? répéta Drago, sans comprendre.

- Tu prends racine ? Tu fais du stop ? Déshabille-toi, Malefoy ! Ou il va te pousser des écailles !

Le blond resta sans réaction. Harry haussa les épaules et termina ce qu'il avait commencé. Sa cape gisait déjà en tas à ses pieds avec ses chaussures et ses protections de cuir. Il ôta ensuite ses chaussettes détrempées et passa son pull de laine au-dessus de sa tête. 

Malefoy avala péniblement sa salive puis humecta ses lèvres desséchées. Potter se tenait devant lui en T-shirt et pantalon beige mouillé qui le moulait comme une seconde peau.

« Oh ! Merde ! Comme dans mon rêve ! NON ! Pas penser au rêve ! Pas penser ! Pas maintenant ! Surtout pas maintenant ! »

Harry qui surveillait discrètement la réaction de Drago, vit le regard du blond se troubler.

« Malefoy ! Malefoy ! Voyons à quel point je te fais réagir…Qu'est-ce qui va réellement te mettre mal à l'aise ? »

Il enleva son maillot de corps et dévoila son torse aux pectoraux bien développés. L'entraînement de Quidditch avait finement modelé ses muscles qui jouaient sous sa peau encore dorée par le soleil d'été. Il avait les épaules larges et la taille mince. 

Il était beau à couper le souffle.

Drago posa son regard sur le ventre plat de Harry et remarqua la fine toison brune qui disparaissait sous la ceinture du pantalon. Il émit une sorte de bruit étranglé suivi d'une déglutition difficile.

Le Gryffondor se mordit la joue pour ne pas sourire de satisfaction.

« Pas mal, blondinet ! Mais je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux ! »

Il déboutonna son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Le vêtement rejoignit le reste de ses habits. Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer en coton noir qui épousait parfaitement la forme de ses fesses ( il le savait, Parvati lui en avait fait la remarque, la mine gourmande) il se planta devant Drago qui recula d'un pas sans s'en rendre compte.

- Tu es certain que ça va, Malefoy ? Tes doigts sont engourdis par le froid ? Tu veux que je t'aide ? Parce que je peux très bien…

- NON ! le coupa fébrilement le Serpentard. 

- Non ? Bon, c'est comme tu veux ! Moi, j'y vais !

Harry partageait les douches avec le reste de l'équipe depuis plus de six ans et jamais il n'avait éprouvé la moindre gêne à se montrer nu. Il ôta prestement son slip, posa ses lunettes sur le banc et se dirigea nonchalamment vers les douches. Il prit le temps de régler la température comme il l'aimait et se glissa sous la cascade brûlante.

Malefoy ferma douloureusement les yeux en s'appuyant contre le mur carrelé. Il tombait de Charybde en Scylla. Le voir nu était une torture mais ne plus le voir en était une autre.

Soudain, il se redressa en serrant les poings.

« Par Merlin, t'es un Malefoy, Drago ! Un peu de dignité ! Tu peux surmonter ça ! Tu le peux et tu le feras ! »

Une froide détermination au fond de ses prunelles grises, il se dévêtit aussi rapidement que le lui permettaient ses habits mouillés et rejoignit Harry sous la douche.

Yeux clos, tête baissée, les bras appuyés sur le mur, le sorcier brun savourait l'eau chaude qui se déversait sur sa nuque. Drago s'approcha de lui, se plaça sous la douche voisine et décida de l'observer cliniquement à son insu. 

« Le meilleur moyen de guérir mon esprit de ce fantasme infamant et ridicule est de lui prouver sans équivoque que cette pathétique erreur de la nature n'a rien d'excitant. »

Harry redressa la tête et offrit son visage au jet, en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Alors qu'il allait le détailler comme on examine un insecte sous une loupe, Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'ébroua comme un jeune chien. Drago se raidit un peu et s'obligea à maintenir son regard au niveau des épaules. 

Ricanant intérieurement, le Gryffondor lui offrit un visage impassible et allongea le bras pour se saisir du gel de douche posé sur le support prévu à cet effet. Ce faisant, il frôla Malefoy au passage. Ce dernier sursauta et lui jeta un regard assassin.

« Ouh là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est nerveux ! ».

Réprimant un sourire sadique, Harry ouvrit le produit, en fit couler dans sa paume et le tendit à Drago. Ce dernier s'empara brutalement de la bouteille pour se servir sans se fendre du moindre remerciement. Il allait se savonner quand il suspendit son geste.

Harry s'était lavé les cheveux et se frottait vigoureusement les épaules et poitrine. La mousse ainsi formée glissait sur son corps…

Fasciné, Malefoy suivit du regard la course sinueuse d'un petit nuage de bulles.

Il s'écoula tranquillement des cheveux de jais, chemina un instant au creux de son cou puis glissa mollement sur son torse, là, la mousse ralentit légèrement quand elle recouvrit le mamelon dressé puis continua sa route. Elle s'attarda un bref instant dans son nombril puis de perdit dans l'amas de boucles noires de son pubis.

Drago retint sa respiration. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses joues le brûlaient.

« Oh ! Par Merlin ! Drago, pense à quelque chose d'autre ! Allez ! Allez ! Vite ! Quelque chose de vraiment horrible… Ça y est ! Rogue avec Madame Pince ! Ouais, pas mal ! Mais pas tout à fait suffisant ! Qui alors ? Hagrid avec Dobby ? Argh !! Là, c'est presque trop ! »

Sans doute trop mais diablement efficace ! 

Malefoy sentit la tension de son corps se relâcher et le quitter peu à peu.

S'autorisant un sourire de pure autosatisfaction, il entreprit de se savonner l'esprit serein.

Harry coupa l'arrivée d'eau et partit se sécher, attrapant ses lunettes au passage. 

Le manque de réaction de Drago l'avait finalement déçu et presque vexé. Avait-il mal interprété son expression concupiscente ?

« Non ! Certainement pas ! Je mettrai ma main au feu que, bien qu'il le nie avec une farouche détermination, Malefoy a un petit faible pour moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas possible, voyons ! Il te déteste ! »

« Bien sûr qu'il me déteste ! Et c'est largement réciproque ! Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est justement ce qui en fait un défi alléchant ! Amener Malefoy à se dévoiler et à me faire des avances ! Il prendra le râteau de sa vie et son humiliation sera complète ! »

« Ben, t'en es loin, mon coco ! Y a du boulot ! T'as vu comme elle s'est bien maîtrisée, la fouine !? »

« T'inquiète ! J'ai de la ressource ! Je le travaillerai au corps, s'il le faut ! »

« Mmm. Intéressante perspective… »

« Moi, je dis que tu joues avec le feu… »

« Oh ! La ferme, toi ! On t'as pas sonné ! »

Tandis que Harry débattait avec sa conscience et que la Prudence perdait par K.O, Drago sortit à son tour de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille. Il avait malgré tout vaguement espéré que le Gryffondor s'était rapidement habillé et avait quitté le vestiaire.

« Mais non, évidemment ! C'est trop en demander ! »

Harry, en boxer gris, se retourna en l'entendant s'approcher et quand il vit son air contrarié, il décida de pousser son avantage.

Son beau regard émeraude se posa sur ces incroyables cheveux blonds que l'eau rendaient plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumée, il passa ensuite aux yeux bleu-gris, puis à la bouche. Cette dernière était petite et bien ourlée, avec une moue presque féminine. Son attention se porta alors sur le torse du blond. Sa carrure s'était élargie au fil des années même si l'ossature restait un peu saillante. Sa carnation si claire aurait donné à n'importe qui d'autre un air maladif et souffreteux, mais pas chez lui, on avait plutôt envie de laisser ses doigts s'égarer afin de vérifier si cette pâleur n'était pas irréelle.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil surpris devant cet examen approfondi dont il était l'objet. Puis ses yeux se plissèrent de méfiance. 

« Potter me regarde comme si…comme si…je lui _plaisais_ ?! Y a comme une embrouille, là ! »

- Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda-t-il, sèchement.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de chasser le trouble qui s'était emparé de lui. Il se reprit rapidement mais n'était plus sûr que ce défi soit une si bonne idée. Il était encore temps de reculer mais quelque chose le poussa à répondre, insolemment.

- Je te regarde, Malefoy.

Le blond fut piqué au vif par l'assurance de Harry. Il accula le Gryffondor contre le mur, plantant ses iris grises dans les vertes.

- Tu me regardes, Potter ? Pourquoi ? siffla le sorcier entre les dents.

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer. Ça ne devait pas du tout se passer ainsi, mais alors pas du tout ! Il réussit néanmoins à rétorquer, une note de défi dans la voix :

- D'après toi ?

Malefoy se rapprocha encore, mit ses mains contre le mur et lui répondit, glacial.

- J'ai bien une idée, Potter mais j'ai du mal à y croire. J'ai même la furieuse impression que tu te paies ma tête. Et je ne connais qu'un seul moyen d'en être sûr…

Avant que Harry n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Drago s'empara violemment de ses lèvres. Il y mit toute sa hargne, toute sa frustration, espérant que ce contact le dégoûterait à jamais et punirait Potter d'être ce qu'il était.

Mais loin de le dégoûter, ce baiser l'enflamma brusquement. Il se mit à caresser avidement la bouche de Harry avec sa langue et le brun répondit par un gémissement étouffé et entrouvrit les lèvres. Drago s'y engouffra avec délice. Leurs langues jouèrent un moment, dansant l'une contre l'autre, mêlant soupirs et grognements. Malefoy, sans s'en rendre compte, avança d'un pas et colla son torse à celui de Harry. 

Réalisant soudain toute la portée de son geste, il se recula comme s'il venait de se brûler et regarda Harry, horrifié. Le Gryffondor porta ses doigts à sa bouche meurtrie, incrédule.

- Putain, Potter ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ??

- Hein ? T'es dingue ou quoi ? C'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi !

- Et bien, ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas provoqué !

- Je ne t'ai pas provoqué, Malefoy ! affirma Harry avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi.

- Oui, tu l'as fait, Potter ! Et le résultat ne t'a pas déçu ! Ose dire le contraire !

- Et toi ? Tu t'es débattu, peut-être ?

Drago poussa un long soupir, en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

- Bon, on va arrêter là cette discussion qui ne rime à rien. Je te propose un truc : on va faire comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. On va oublier tout, je dis bien _tout_ ce qui vient de se passer dans ces vestiaires et reprendre vos vies comme avant. OK ?

Tout oublier ? Quelle sage décision ! Harry ne pouvait qu'y adhérer !

- Je suis entièrement d'accord. 

Les deux sorciers s'habillèrent en vitesse sans plus échanger une parole. Dix minutes plus tard, enfourchant leur balai, ils quittaient le stade et s'envolaient vers le château.

L'esprit trop occupé par ce qu'ils venaient d'échanger-qu'ils-s'étaient-promis-d'effacer-de-leur-mémoire, aucun des deux ne remarqua que la pluie avait enfin cessé.

****

Ça vous a plu ? A lundi prochain.

Falyla


	4. chapitre 4

Salut à tous ! 

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf l'intrigue et Kiara Weasley .

**Rating **: Cette fic est classé **R, NC-17**. C'est un slash, ce qui implique des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

**Paring **: Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy

**JessHDH:** Mon UIAV! M'enfin…Tu ne penses plus à moi…* gros chagrin * LOL. Alors, tu t'es préparé pour cette classe ? Tu stresses  à mort ? LOL. J'attends de tes nouvelles. Bisous.

**Clau **: Merci d'être fidèle au poste. Bises.

**Nagisa Moon** : Et ben…ça c'est de l'analyse de texte ou je ne m'y connais pas ! Je suis ravie que mon histoire suscite tant de commentaires. D'ailleurs, c'est bien simple, je suis toute rouge ! LOL. Mes descriptions sont légèrement idéalisés et pourtant réalistes ? Euh…On va dire que mon grand âge influence forcément ma façon d'écrire. Je suis une respectable (pas tant, hein ? LOL) trentenaire, mariée et mère de trois enfants. Si mes situations sont un peu idéalisées, c'est sans doute mon côté midinette qui ressort…Pour ce qui est du côté imprévisible du scénario, effectivement, je m'amuse beaucoup à les diriger là où on ne les attend pas. Voilà, la suite est là. J'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur du reste. Bisous.

**Tolkiane** : Je suis contente que tu te marres ! Bonne lecture pour le chapitre 4. Bises.

**Ginnaille** : Salut fillette ! Ravie de te compter parmi mes lecteurs. A plus. Bisous.

**Harriette et Clem Potter** : Ah ben, vous êtes deux maintenant ? Ma petite scène vous a plu ? J'en ai plein d'autres en stock…LOL. Bises.

**Frite 12** : Quelle enthousiasme ! Quelle fougue ! J'en suis toute chamboulée ! LOL. Et bien ! Que dire de plus ? Le baiser, pas nécessaire ? enfin peut-être que si ? Arrivé trop vite ? Je ne pense pas, je dirai même que CE baiser va, comment dirais-je ?, mettre le feu aux poudres…LOL. Bisous.

**Kaima1** : salut ma belle ? Comment vas-tu ? Ah LE baiser… Je vais te faire une confidence. * chuchote à l'oreille * Y en aura d'autres…LOL. A plus. Bises à toi et MA.

**Mika.Chan2** : Ton petit doigt est d'une grande sagesse et bien perspicace…LOL. Bisous.

**Imoen **: « on oublie tout » ? Ouais, ça coûte rien de le dire…LOL. Merci de  me soutenir, je continue. La suite est juste en-dessous. Bises.

**Seth** : Euh… Harry pervers ?  On va dire apprenti-pervers alors…LOL. En effet, Drago n'est pas loin d'être traumatisé. L'en perd le sommeil, le pauvre ! LOL. Bisous.

**Alexiel **: Je crois bien que tu as raison sur toute la ligne ! Harry ou Drago ? Mmm…Cruelle dilemme… Bises.

**Nasty Gogoune** : Merci de trouver ma fic drôlement excellente ! J'apprécie le compliment. Bisous.

**Caroline Black** : Salut la Terreur ! De mieux en mieux, ma fic ?! Ah ben, merci. Je suis là pour te contenter et te servir, grande prêtresse du Net ! LOL. Je ne m'arrête pas mais cette fic n'est pas très longue et la suite du Lion et du Serpent m'attend ainsi que des milliers de fans en délire ! pardon, je m'égare un peu ! LOL. Chapitre 4 un peu en-dessous. Bises.

**Rosana Malfoy** : Moi ? Pauvre écrivaillon, je te torture ? * sourire sadique * Je sais ! LOL. La suite est là et j'espère qu'elle vaut bien la semaine d'attente. Bisous.

**Mélusine2** : La suite est là, c'est tous les lundis. Bises.

**Kate Malefoy** : Je suis née pour vous torturer, pour vous laisser sur votre faim et vous donner l'envie irrépressible de revenir chaque lundi ! MWAHAHAHAHA !!! Pardon ! * mine contrite * mais je rêvais d'écrire ça, pas pu m'empêcher ! Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise tant. Je suis contente que tu aies été lire les fics de Baby Dracky, c'est une amie assez récente. Mais je ne me rappelle pas en avoir parler. Enfin, pas grave, j'espère que tu aimes ce qu'elle écrit. On est quel jour aujourd'hui ? Mais oui, c'est lundi ! Alors, la suite est juste plus bas…Bisous.

**Cho Sept** : Je vois que tu as tout bien réfléchi à mon emploi du temps ! LOL. Mais tu as raison à 100%. Cette fic aura environ 15 chapitres, j'en suis au 12 ème. Après, j'attaque la suite de L+S. Mais tu l'auras compris, « les malheurs », même je reprends les mêmes persos que L+S, n'a aucun rapport avec MA 2ème partie. On retrouvera sans faute le couple Kiara-Drago. Voilà ! Rassurée ? LOL.Bises.

**Misslulu **: C'est pas grave que tu ne laisses pas de longue review, la prochaine fois, peut-être ? L'essentiel c'est que cette fic te plaise. Bisous.

**Lalouve** : La suite ? Tous les lundis ! Bises.

**Babydracky **: Salut ! Comment vas-tu ? Alors ce chapitre était appétissant ? Tu serais pas un peu gourmande de vouloir les deux ? Tu aimes la façon dont Drago punit Harry ? Réjouis-toi, esprit tordu ( pas plus que le mien mais bon…LOL), ils passent leur vie à se punir…A plus. Gros bisous. 

**Lilou1 **: Ravie que cette fic te plaise. Je suis d'accord, notre blondinet est un peu déboussolé mais il fait de la résistance ! Et Harry est très persévérant ou… inconscient, peut-être ? LOL. Oui, je continue. Cette histoire aura une quinzaine de chapitres. Je suis en train d'écrire le 12ème. Je mets en ligne chaque lundi. Bises.

**Celinette** : Drago a déjà craqué ? Mmm…pas tout à fait quand même. Tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'il tente de faire de la résistance…Bisous.

Chapitre 4  

****

Harry rentra au château, se demandant ce qu'il devait penser de tout ça. Puis avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste, il secoua la tête avec insouciance. 

Après tout, pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! Un baiser reste un baiser ! Et celui-ci, comme les autres, ne laisserait pas de souvenir impérissable !

Affichant un sourire optimiste, il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et pénétra dans la salle commune.

- Mais où tu étais ? demanda aussitôt Ron.

Harry n'était pas sans savoir que le château était un vrai repère de commères en tout genre qui adoraient répandre les rumeurs les plus saugrenues. Le Gryffondor l'avait maintes fois appris à ses dépens.

Chaque fois qu'il quittait sa petite amie du moment, il se produisait alors un phénomène des plus étranges.

Il avait constaté qu'il s'opérait sur la jeune fille, créature encore délicieuse une minute auparavant, une redoutable mutation génétique qui la transformait en harpie venimeuse et médisante de la pire espèce.

Il décida d'opter pour la franchise. De toute façon, tout se savait tôt ou tard. Alors, quand on apprendrait que le vestiaire des Serpentard avait été rendu inutilisable pour cause de canalisations éclatées, la connexion serait aussi simple de deux et deux font quatre ! Enfin, évidente pour la plupart ! Mais il y avait toujours des exceptions ! On ne pouvait décemment espérer que cette école de sorcellerie n'accueille que des lumières !

Donc, il prit un air désinvolte ( un peu trop peut-être) et lâcha :

- J'ai dû partager le vestiaire avec Malefoy, celui des Serpentard était inondé, les tuyaux ont sauté.

- Quoi ?? s'étrangla son ami. Tu veux dire que cette sale petite fouine peroxydée a souillé notre…notre…

- Vestiaire ? suggéra innocemment Hermione.

Le rouquin tourna son visage rouge de colère vers elle.

- Oui ! Enfin, c'est plus qu'un vestiaire, c'est là où…où…

- Où vous vous changez ? proposa-t-elle encore, candide.

- Ça aussi ! Mais on s'y réunit, on discute de la tactique de jeu, on…Je suis sûre que cette vermine a contaminé le local avec ses mauvaises ondes ! Il faut faire venir un exorciste !

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire, Ron pouvait être si grandiloquent.

- Allons, allons, Ron ! Ce n'est pas si grave !

- Harry a raison, Ron. Ce n'est pas un drame. Qu'est-ce que ça change que Malefoy ait pris sa douche avec lui ? Hein ? Tu peux me le dire ?

- Hum…fut la seule réponse du rouquin.

Quant à Harry, il orienta habilement la conversation sur un sujet moins glissant…

Drago, lui, décida de monter directement. Il n'avait pas la tête à soutenir une conversation. Il entra dans sa chambre de préfet et s'étendit sur son lit, un bras replié derrière sa tête.

Il se rendit vite compte que c'était une fausse bonne idée. Ce manque d'activité lui laissait du temps pour penser et ça, il le redoutait par-dessus tout. Il aurait pu préparer un speech pour ses co-équipiers comme le lui avait recommandé Bibine, mais le fair-play de ses joueurs était le cadet de ses soucis, d'autant plus que c'était lui-même qui leur avait ordonné cette agressivité. Oh ! Il ne fallait pas les pousser beaucoup ! 

Il était bien placé pour savoir que « respect des règles » et « Serpentard » ne pouvaient figurer dans la même phrase.

Il se massa machinalement les côtes en pensant au coup que Potter lui avait assené. La vache !

Qui oserait encore prétendre que les Gryffondor jouaient franc jeu ?

Il laissa sa main s'attarder sur son torse. Il ferma les yeux et soupira légèrement.

Par Merlin ! Sa poitrine avait touché la sienne, ses mamelons l'avaient effleuré un bref, trop bref instant… Ce contact l'avait électrisé.

Sa peau dorée, si chaude…

Drago sentit son corps se tendre de désir, son sang bouillonner dans ses veines.

Avec une volonté dont il ne se serait pas cru capable, il se leva. S'il restait là, il allait craquer. La frustration lui ferait commettre un acte, certes des plus agréables, mais que son esprit n'était pas prêt à assumer. 

Se caresser en pensant à Potter ? Son corps le réclamait mais sa tête savait qu'il le regretterait le restant de ses jours et sa fierté ne s'en remettrait pas.

Et qu'était un Malefoy sans sa fierté ?

Un Weasley ! ricana-t-il, méchamment.

Ses pensées dérivèrent un instant. Weasley…Kiara Weasley…

En voilà une qui sauvait la famille (la famille ? La smala plutôt !) de la déchéance totale ! Enfin, quand il disait _sa_ famille, il se comprenait…

Elle n'était pas mal finalement, la belette. Joli petit cul, belle comme le jour mais un caractère, mes aïeux…

Dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en bons termes était un foutu euphémisme !

Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Ils étaient bien ensemble mais Potter était toujours dans les parages !

Il en avait eu sa claque qu'on ricane dans son dos et avait jeté l'éponge !

« Le ménage à trois » qu'ils les appelaient ! C'était la meilleure, celle-là !

Tu parles d'une plaisanterie !

Depuis ce jour, Kiara ne lui parlait que le strict minimum, comme toutes celles qui n'avaient plus sa faveur d'ailleurs…

Mais était-ce sa faute s'il était beau comme un astre et que toutes les filles lui faisaient des avances ?

Il eût été très cruel de sa part de refuser ce qui lui était si subtilement proposé, non ?

La belette était vraiment un cas à part, il avait été avec elle plus longtemps qu'avec aucune autre, mais voilà ! Elle était amie avec Potter et c'est là que ça avait merdé…

« Potter… Bon sang ! On en revient toujours à lui…Il faut vraiment que je sorte, moi ! Allez, c'est parti pour l'analyse du match… »

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla tôt. Au bruit de leurs divers ronflements, il pouvait affirmer que ses compagnons de chambre dormaient profondément. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante.

Alors qu'il se plaçait sous le jet brûlant, les bribes de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire.

Une bouche douce, une langue audacieuse, un corps pâle pressé contre le sien…

Pâle ? Il haussa les sourcils, intrigué. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé de Parvati…

Il se rappelait la tendre pression d'une poitrine contre la sienne… La rencontre de deux épidermes…Une sensation de chaleur…

Il ferma les yeux pour permettre à son esprit de se concentrer mais les images fugaces qui échappèrent.

Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils puis haussa les épaules. Sans doute son rêve lui reviendrait-il en mémoire quand il serait en présence de la jeune fille qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

Puis un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres. Avant d'entamer de nouvelles négociations auprès de la gent féminine, il se devait de terminer ce qu'il avait si bien commencé. L' « opération Malefoy » obtenait un succès inespéré et il aurait été dommage de s'arrêter en si bon chemin !

Malefoy avait réagi avec tant de…fougue, c'était prometteur pour la suite de son plan.

Le baiser du vestiaire avait été un peu soudain et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait délibérément nié cet aspect obligatoire du jeu.

Mais tout bien réfléchi, comment pouvait-il amener Drago à lui faire des avances s'il ne participait pas un peu ?

La fin justifiait les moyens, non ?

Le jeu en valait la chandelle, il pouvait bien se sacrifier pour la bonne cause. Le Serpentard se laisserait prendre au piège d'autant plus facilement s'il y mettait du sien.

Draco ouvrit un œil hagard quand son réveil sonna et il l'envoya valser à travers sa chambre de préfet. Il alla s'écraser bruyamment contre le mur. 

Il n'avait que très peu dormi. Il avait tenté de contrôler ses rêves érotiques et c'était un exercice fatiguant. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen d'y parvenir : ne pas s'endormir du tout.

Cette méthode avait assez bien fonctionné une bonne partie de la nuit. Il avait alors mis à profit ce temps libre pour décortiquer cet embrouillamini de pensées confuses et contradictoires qui squattait son cerveau depuis quelques jours. Il avait fait un effort méritoire pour essayer d'y voir plus clair et analyser froidement la situation mais en vain. Son raisonnement le ramenait invariablement à revivre LE baiser.

Il avait embrassé Potter pour lui donner une leçon, on ne se moquait pas impunément d'un Malefoy ! Et, résultat des courses : il lui avait roulé la pelle du siècle ! 

Il avait voulu le punir de son petit jeu et la punition, sans qu'il ne le comprenne vraiment, c'était transformée en étreinte passionnée. Ce qu'il avait ressenti alors, l'avait laissé pantelant. Ce baiser s'était révélé si…si…parfait.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Sentant ses pensées dévier exactement où il avait décidé de ne pas les mener, il s'était empressé d'imaginer la pire chose qui puisse encore aggraver la situation : que cela se sache.

« Par Merlin, j'imagine déjà les gros titres à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier ! »

 « Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu et l'héritier des Malefoy s'embrassent dans les vestiaires ! »

Et en caractères plus petits (mais pas trop) « Notre envoyée spéciale, Rita Skeeter vous livre, en exclusivité, ses premières impressions ! » 

Avec un scoop pareil, elle deviendrait, à coup sûr, rédactrice en chef. Elle n'aurait plus à compter sur une improbable promotion canapé pour monter en grade. 

Drago n'avait pu réprimer une grimace de dégoût. En plus, sans être vraiment mauvaise langue, il fallait bien avouer que le cafard, même après deux mois de désert…

Le sorcier avait secoué la tête pour chasser cette image peu attrayante. Puis il avait réalisé avec un certain soulagement que penser à la journaliste en tenue d'Eve avait une utilité quelque peu inattendue et qu'il saurait s'en souvenir en cas de nécessité : elle était plus que parfaite pour refroidir les ardeurs indésirables.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que Morphée avait repris ses droits. La fatigue l'avait fait capituler et il s'était endormi profondément.

Avec un grognement pitoyable, le Serpentard mit un pied hors du lit. Il se dirigea ensuite en pilotage automatique vers la salle de bain. Il se brossa les dents tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser son reflet. Il n'était vraiment pas pressé de découvrir les cernes qui prouveraient son manque de repos. Il enfila son uniforme réglementaire et noua sa cravate. Restait les cheveux.

Il s'approcha prudemment du miroir et lui jeta un regard circonspect.

Ouf ! Son beau visage ne ressemblait pas à du vieux parchemin. L'œil manquait encore de vivacité mais son tourment nocturne était imperceptible. Soupirant de soulagement, il sortit rejoindre les autres pour le petit déjeuner.

Pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, Drago avait décidé d'éviter Harry comme la peste mais il semblait que le Gryffondor était sur son chemin où qu'il se rende.

A croire que Potter savait où il se trouvait à chaque instant…

Les premières fois auraient pu passer pour de malheureuses coïncidences mais en fin de matinée, il en eut assez de croiser ce binoclard ébouriffé, qui, il l'aurait juré, affichait un petit sourire en coin exaspérant.

Il fonça les sourcils et serra les poings.

Il pouvait difficilement l'interpeller devant tout le monde mais la colère bouillonnait en lui comme un volcan prêt à exploser. 

Le visage fermé, il passa au plus près de Harry et lui donna un coup d'épaule d'une rare sauvagerie.

Le brun, s'attendant plutôt à une joute verbale dont ils avaient le secret, ne put éviter l'impact et bascula en arrière. Cherchant à se rattraper à quelques chose, il agrippa la robe de sorcier de Malefoy et l'entraîna dans sa chute.

Alors que la tête de Harry heurtait violemment le sol dallé, Drago eut la très mauvaise idée de placer sa main devant lui pour amortir le choc, il tomba de tout son poids sur son poignet qui se tordit douloureusement.

Le Gryffondor se releva péniblement en écartant Malefoy du coude. Il frotta l'arrière de son crâne et sentit une bosse grossir sous ses doigts, de plus son épaule le lançait et afficherait un bel hématome d'ici peu. 

- Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? hurla Harry. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Le blond lui jeta un regard mauvais en se tenant le poignet qui enflait rapidement.

Quelques témoins de la scène se regroupèrent aussitôt autour des protagonistes, avides d'assister à une énième bagarre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? Un problème, messieurs ?

Iain Pears, professeur de DCFM, s'approcha, faisant disperser les étudiants déçus.

- Alors ? L'un de vous peut m'expliquer ? Potter ?

Harry préférait, de loin, régler ses comptes lui-même. Il lança un regard courroucé en direction de Drago puis offrit un visage neutre au Professeur.

- Malefoy a glissé et nous sommes tombés, affirma-t-il.

Pears examina rapidement le sol parfaitement lisse et sec, une moue dubitative aux lèvres.

- Mmm. Glissé, hein ? Bon, puisse que vous le dites. Allez voir Pomfresh maintenant. Tous les deux.

Les jeunes sorciers acquiescèrent silencieusement. Pears plongea son regard vif dans ceux de Malefoy qui le soutint sans ciller.

- A l'avenir, Malefoy, regardez où vous mettez les pieds. Potter ne sera pas toujours là pour rattraper votre maladresse.

Alors que le professeur s'éloignait à grandes enjambées, ils prirent la direction de l'infirmerie. Malefoy grinça entre ses dents :

- Quel con ! 

Les yeux émeraude étincelèrent de colère contenue.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Malfoy ? répéta sourdement Harry.

Cette remarque fit bondir Drago. Malgré la douleur, il l'empoigna par le col de sa robe de sorcier et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Et toi ? Je peux pas faire un pas sans tomber sur toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Potter ? siffla-t-il, entre les dents.

Une lueur alluma le regard vert, son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine mais il se rappela que c'était son idée et que c'était donc lui qui tirait les ficelles.  

- La même chose que toi, Malefoy… Le plaisir… répondit-il tranquillement.

Le Serpentard raffermit sa poigne et le plaqua un peu plus fort.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire que SuperPotter s'intéresse aux hommes maintenant.

Le Gryffondor prit un air assuré qu'il était loin de ressentir.

- Tu as raison, Malefoy. Pas _aux_ hommes en général, seulement à toi, en particulier, précisa-t-il, avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

« Tu bluffes, Potter, je le sens, je le sais ! ». Drago se le répéta plusieurs fois comme pour mieux s'en persuader. 

- Prouve-le, Potter ! cracha-t-il.

Harry sentit ses joues s'enflammer, bénissant l'obscurité du couloir. 

« Merde ! Déjà ? Il y va fort, l'enfoiré ! »

« Si tu te dégonfles maintenant, tout ton plan tombe à l'eau. Allons, un peu de courage ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, un baiser reste un baiser… ».

Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage puis les iris vertes se soudèrent aux grises.

« Tu bluffes, Potter ! »

Harry repoussa, sans douceur, les mains de Malefoy pour lui faire lâcher prise et les écarta de sa cape.

« Tu bluffes, Potter ! »

Ensuite il posa ses paumes sur les joues du blond et avant de changer d'avis, appuya fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et tendres. Son haleine caressante. La sensation grisante. Harry ferma les yeux et se mit à mordiller la bouche de Drago qui répondit en gémissant, le souffle court. Le brun intensifia son baiser tandis que ses doigts se glissaient dans la nuque du blond. Ce dernier frémit et entrouvrit les lèvres. Leurs langues se frôlèrent un instant avant de s'enrouler, de se goûter. Drago se rapprocha de Harry. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte. Son sang courait dans ses veines à une vitesse folle, il avait besoin de le sentir, de le… 

Un miaulement sinistre les fit sursauter et se séparer brusquement.

- Merde ! Miss Teigne ! Saloperie de chat ! Filons, Rusard n'est jamais loin de sa bestiole !

Drago hocha la tête, en silence et le suivit. Il ne savait plus que penser, il était tellement persuadé que l'intérêt de Potter était feint…Mais ce baiser…

Ce baiser avait été réellement magique. Tellement…

Magique ? Magique ??

Il s'arrêta, brusquement, foudroyé, tout en se frappant le front du plat de la main.

« Putain !  Mais comment, moi, Drago Malefoy, j'ai pu passer à côté d'un truc si évident ?! Ça dépasse l'entendement ! On est dans une école de sorcellerie, non ? Donc, Potter et moi, ces rêves où je me vois lui…Enfin, bref, tout ce bazar… On a forcément été victime d'un mauvais sort particulièrement vicieux. »

Ça expliquait tout.  

Ça ne pouvait être que ça. 

C'était obligatoirement ça. 

Il le fallait. 

Ça vous a plu ? A lundi prochain.

Falyla


	5. chapitre 5

Salut à tous ! 

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf l'intrigue et Kiara Weasley .

**Rating **: Cette fic est classé **R, NC-17**. C'est un slash, ce qui implique des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

**Paring **: Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy

**JessHDH**: Et ben alors, mon UIAV ! Tu m'as oubliée ? J'ai bien compris, tu es TRES occupée en ce moment. Au fait, je te bats de 2 petits centimètres sans les talons. LOL. Gros bisous.

**Misslulu:** L'amour est une sorte de magie? Oh ! Quelle jolie phrase ! Et tellement vraie ! Je peux t'emprunter cette pensée pour l'utiliser ultérieurement ? Je crois qu'une fois de plus, la conclusion de ma fic vient de jaillir de l'esprit avisé d'une de mes lectrices. Merci beaucoup. Lequel des deux va craquer ? Voir plus bas…Un autre merci pour ta review de L+S, il ne m'en reste plus que neuf pour atteindre les 700. Je vais peut-être y arriver. Bises.

**Cho Sept**: Mais non, mais non, jeune demoiselle ! Je n'étais nullement en retard, j'avais juste un jour…d'avance ! Comme je suis parfois bien occupée le lundi matin, je mets en ligne le dimanche soir par commodité. A part ça, nos deux héros n'ont pas fini de faire du déni, ça c'est sûr ! En effet, cette fic n'est pas longue, c'est juste un truc que j'espère marrant dédié à ma JessHDH que j'adore, qui relit et commente tout ce qui sort de mon esprit parfois tordu, il faut bien l'avouer. Je cherchais à m'occuper en attendant de trouver des idées pour la suite de L+S. Elle m'a proposé de faire un slash. Qui suis-je pour lui refuser quoi que soit ? LOL. A plus. Bisous.

**Celinette** : Drago sur le point de craquer ? A mon avis, ce n'est pas le seul mais ces deux-là se trouvent toutes les excuses…LOL. Bises.

**Ginnaille** : Salut fillette ! Je me demande si tu n'as pas raison sur toute la ligne…Mais de là à l'admettre, il y a encore un ENOOOOOOORRRME pas à franchir ! LOL. Réponse un peu plus bas. Bisous.

**Frite 12** : Cool, le chapitre précédent ? Merci. Celui-là est assez hot, je te préviens. Une question : pourquoi des kissous bien salés ?? Parce que ton pseudo c'est Frite ? LOL. La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Ankou **: Salut la teigne ! Ah ben oui, ce sont des choses qui arrivent aux meilleurs d'entre nous ! LOL. J'en ai même 33 depuis vendredi 7. Je le vis très bien, mais c'est vrai que je suis sans doute la mamie de Ffnet. J'assume totalement ma passion pour Harry Potter et c'est moi qui renseigne mes neveux et nièces sur les derniers potins du film ou qui commente les livres. Mon cher et tendre époux a lu « le lion et le serpent » cet été, version imprimée, je croyais pas qu'il arriverait au bout, c'est plutôt une lecteur de presse que de roman mais il avait l'air fier de moi même si, à son goût, il y avait trop de scènes chaudes. QUOI ?? MA femme écrit ça ?? LOL. Pour « les malheurs », je lui ai expliqué ce qu'était un slash, il m'a regardé assez bizarrement et j'ai bien senti qu'il n'était pas très client pour apprécier ce genre de fic. Il ne lira pas celle-là, c'est tout. A part ça, jusqu'où est prêt à aller Potter ? Et bien, je crois qu'il est en train de se poser la même question… Quant à Tim Zahn, t'as tout bon, tous les noms de mes persos, Iain Pears, Maeve Binchy, Will (Wilbur) Smith et quelques autres sont tirés directement de ma bibliothèque. Pour Kiara, réponse dans ce chapitre…A plus. Bisous.

**Imoen** : Ah ben merci pour tant de compliments. J'écris pas mal ? Je fais ce que je peux. Tant de fics sont gâchées par de trop nombreuses fautes d'orthographe et des accords verbaux fantaisistes. Oh, je ne suis pas infaillible, loin de là mais j'essaie d'être attentive. Ton PC s'est planté pendant la bousculade ? LOL. Y a un moment dans ce chapitre où…enfin, j'espère que ton ordi se tiendra mieux ! LOL. Alors comme ça, nos deux petits refoulent leurs sentiments ? Et ça te frustre ? M'es d'avis que tu ferais mieux de t'habituer, sont pas prêts de se jurer un amour éternel ! La suite plus bas. Bises.

**Mika.Chan 2** : Si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu penses à ma fic pendant ton cours d'éducation physique ? Pas que je m'en plaigne mais je vois pas trop le rapport…Je sais, je sais, mes chapitres ne sont pas longs mais l'histoire n'est pas un péplum non plus et y a pas tellement matière à disserter ni à faire de longs discours philosophiques. Enfin, y aurait peut-être deux-trois choses à débattre mais ce n'était pas mon choix pour cette fic. Voilà, nous sommes lundi, la suite est là…Bisous.

**Nagisa Moon** : Je suis allée lire « Memento » et je me permets de te féliciter d'avoir écrit un texte aussi magnifique que poétique. J'ai rarement lu une histoire aussi bien écrite, c'était un vrai bonheur que de se plonger dans cette fic. Pour ce chapitre, si ton imagination est déjà titillée, je n'ose présager de la suite…LOL. Rassure-moi, tu ne crois pas vraiment que Harry est infaillible ? Quant à Drago, ma foi, il fait la chasse aux sorcières ! LOL. A plus. Bises.

**Saael'** : Un nouveau chapitre tous les lundis, si je ne peux pas, je le mets le dimanche soir. C'est-y pas gentil, ça ? LOL. Ne te fais pas pincer à te connecter en douce, surtout. Je sais, en tant que mère de famille, je ne devrai pas encourager ce genre de pratique mais bon…LOL. Bisous.

**Crystal_yuy** : Merci de trouver ma fic cool. Que va-t-il arriver ?! Tu ne crois pas que je vais te le dire, quand même ? LOL. Mais la lecture du chapitre ci-dessous devrait un tantinet t'éclairer…Bisous.

**Caroline Black** : Mais non, tu n'es pas folle ! Quelle idée ! LOL. Bon, on est lundi. La suite est là. Bonne lecture. Bises.

**Meestyk** : je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, chapitre n° 5 juste en dessous. Bisous.

**Kate Malefoy** : Ne sois pas si sceptique, voyons ! Et puis, laissons-lui ses illusions ! Je te le dis tout de suite, je n'ai pas prévu que Ron les voie et pique sa crise. Je n'écris jamais au fur et à mesure, je déteste ça et c'est le meilleur moyen de se faire influencer malgré soi. En plus, je suis une maniaque de la correction, je reviens très souvent en arrière pour peaufiner un détail ou une incohérence. Dans ce cas, impossible avec des chapitres au coup par coup. Cette fic est presque terminée, j'en suis au 13ème chapitre, il en comptera probablement 14, pas plus. Après j'attaque la suite de L+S et là encore, ça me permettra d'avoir, si tout va bien, une flopée de chapitres d'avance sur la mise en ligne puisqu'elle est prévue pour Noël. Voilà, j'ai aussi une question pour toi. Tu as des examens ? Maintenant ? De quoi ? A plus. Bises.

**Lady Felton** : J'adore ton pseudo ! LOL. Mais non! Drago n'est pas bête mais il a du mal à assumer son penchant pour notre bel ébouriffé alors toutes les excuses sont bonnes à prendre. Comme je l'ai dit à la revieweuse d'en dessus, je n'abandonne pas, cette fic est quasiment finie. Mais si tu aimes mon style, j'en ai écrit une autre « le Lion et le Serpent », elle est terminée et t'expliquera qui est Kiara Weasley et ce qu'elle vient faire ici. A plus. Bisous.

**Lulu-Cyfair** : Les hormones, crois-tu ? LOL. Ça se pourrait bien. Mais notre petit blondinet a une autre explication…Voir juste plus bas. Bises.

**Dolui-amor **: Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Merci de me trouver douée. La suite est là comme tous les lundis. Bises.

**Clochette** : Merci, merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, elle est juste en dessous. Bisous.

Chapitre 5 Malefoy, abasourdi par cette possibilité qui ne l'avait même pas effleuré, resta immobile. Cela impliquait qu'il n'était responsable de rien, de rien du tout. Ces pensées, ce désir, cet impérieux besoin de le toucher, de le… Tout ça était commandé par l'incantation d'une personne mal intentionnée, sinon comment expliquer cette attirance aussi subite qu'inconcevable entre ce bigleux qui se coiffait avec un clou et lui ?  Elle ne s'expliquait tout simplement pas parce qu'il n'y avait rien à expliquer. Potter n'avait-il pas affirmé lui-même qu'il ne louchait sur aucun autre garçon et qu'il n'avait jamais été séduit par la gent masculine ? Alors ? Une vengeance ? Un plan diabolique pour les ridiculiser ? En premier lieu, une discussion sérieuse avec le Balafré s'imposait. Tout à son introspection, Drago s'était largement laissé distancer. Il accéléra le pas puis ralentit l'instant suivant. « Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ? Un Malefoy ne court pas derrière un Potter ! Manquerait plus que ça ! » Il marcha donc tranquillement jusqu'à l'infirmerie, planifiant la théorie imparable qu'il avait soigneusement échafaudée. Quand il arriva devant l'antre de Madame Pomfreh, il constata, mécontent, que Harry n'était pas là. 

« Eh ! L'aurait pu m'attendre, l'enfoiré ! »

Il fit quelques pas supplémentaires quand une main l'agrippa fermement et le tira jusqu'à une petite pièce qui servait de réserve de draps. Harry referma la porte et l'appuya contre le battant. 

- Mais…

- Chut, Malefoy ! Tu veux pas que Miss Teigne revienne ?

- Non, mais j'ai réfléchi à un truc…

- Moi aussi, blondinet, moi aussi. J'ai eu l'impression que mes arguments ne t'avaient pas tout à fait convaincu, l'interrompit le Gryffondor, les yeux assombris de désir inassouvi.

- Tes arguments ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre. Oh…Justement, j'ai pensé…

- Tu penses trop, Malefoy, le coupa Harry.

Il se colla contre Drago et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres, elles s'entrouvrirent immédiatement sous la pression insistante et il s'y engouffra avec fougue. Le blond accepta cette intrusion avec un gémissement sourd. Le corps du jeune Gryffondor réagit à ce cri de plaisir et se tendit délicieusement.

Harry avait le cœur qui battait follement et n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre qu'à cet autre corps qu'il serrait contre lui.

Avec un grognement, il plongea ses doigts impatients dans les doux cheveux blonds et se pressa davantage, les reins en feu.

Drago répondit fiévreusement à cette étreinte. Quand Harry frotta son bas-ventre contre le sien, il crut défaillir.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

C'était si bon de le sentir, tendu contre lui, tendu pour lui.

Harry lui chatouillait le palais de façon exquise, leurs langues entremêlées dansaient inlassablement. La main valide de Drago passa sous la robe, descendit le long de son dos et se posa sur ses fesses. Il se mit à les pétrir furieusement en accentuant la pression de ses hanches. La caresse appuyée devint insoutenable, le frottement insistant et répété leur tirait soupirs et gémissements, un torrent de lave courait dans leurs veines, ils se mirent à haleter, en proie à une fièvre incontrôlable.  

Un long frisson parcourut l'échine de Harry, il se raidit brusquement et se libéra dans un râle. Drago, prêt à exploser, ne résista pas au cri de son amant et le rejoignit avec un grognement libérateur.

Essoufflé, Harry nicha sa tête dans le cou du blond et posa ses lèvres sur l'artère qui battait encore follement. Le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti était tout bonnement incroyable et il en était le premier surpris. Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits, se demandant comment Malefoy avait pu provoquer en lui une telle réaction. 

Au début, il l'avait attiré là dans le simple but de le titiller un peu, de l'appâter mais son corps avait réagi de façon si vive, si réceptive…

Ça le laissait songeur et l'effrayait un peu. Néanmoins, il était déterminé à poursuivre la partie. Ce n'était qu'un jeu après tout, non ? 

Quand il sentit le pouls de Malefoy ralentir, il se recula et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Alors ? Convaincu, blondinet ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chaude. 

Drago battit un peu des paupières, fronça les sourcils et le repoussa brutalement.

- Non, répondit-il, sèchement.

Harry se figea comme s'il avait reçu une gifle.

« Non ? Mais il se moque du monde ou quoi ? Je peux pas faire mieux. Enfin, si…mais pas tout de suite. On est pas des bêtes quand même !»

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, Malefoy, articula-t-il, un peu fraîchement.

- M'étonne pas, Potter ! éructa le blond, méprisant. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut espérer d'un cerveau atrophié et rabougri comme le tien ? Bon, faut qu'on parle ! Mais d'abord, infirmerie ! Mon poignet me fait un mal de chien !

Harry le regarda, ébahi, se demandant clairement s'il n'avait pas rêvé ce dernier quart d'heure.

Drago ouvrit la porte de la réserve d'un geste brusque et le Gryffondor n'eut d'autres choix que de le suivre.

Madame Pomfresh les regarda entrer en soupirant d'exaspération. 

- Alors, messieurs, qu'avons-nous à déplorer aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle, le ton emprunt d'une grande lassitude.

Harry se dit qu'il valait mieux servir la même excuse qu'à Pears, au cas où ce dernier viendrait aux nouvelles.

- Nous sommes tombés, lâcha-t-il simplement.

Pomfresh  se retint de justesse d'éclater de rire.

- Tombés ? Vraiment ? C'est nouveau, ça ? Monsieur Malefoy, vous, si prompt à accuser les autres, rien à ajouter ?

Drago se renfrogna sous la moquerie à peine voilée.

- Non.

- Et bien, tout arrive. Potter et Malefoy d'accord sur quelque chose. On aura tout vu…Bon, asseyez-vous sur chacun de ces lits et montrez-moi ce qui vous amène ici.

Le Serpentard détacha sa robe de sorcier, remonta sa manche et présenta son poignet douloureux à l'infirmière.

Elle l'examina soigneusement puis quitta la pièce pour aller chercher onguent et pansement.

Harry ôta son pull gris en grimaçant, défit sa cravate et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir et s'enquit froidement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore, Potter ?

- Je me déshabille. C'est mon épaule que tu as massacré, Malefoy, tu te rappelles ?

Harry avait recouvré son aplomb et afficha un sourire goguenard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Malefoy ? Que j'allais te faire un strip-tease ?

L'arrivée de Pompom l'empêcha le Serpentard de répliquer vertement.

Elle avait diagnostiqué une méchante entorse. Drago souffrait le martyr et le temps qu'il avait mis à se faire soigner n'avait rien arrangé. Mais il se força à rester stoïque tandis que Harry le dévisageait attentivement, prêt à surprendre le moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part. 

L'infirmière lui banda le poignet et lui donna une potion que le soulagerait et désenflerait l'articulation.

Harry attendit patiemment son tour, se demandant de quoi Malefoy voulait bien lui parler. 

Ça semblait sérieux en tout cas, il avait réagit tellement négativement à leur étreinte, enfin, pas tellement sur le moment, ça non, (Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer à ce simple souvenir) mais juste après…

« Je ne comprends rien, il m'ordonne de lui prouver qu'il me plait, je prends sur moi, je me sacrifie pour faire plus vrai et je me fais rembarrer comme un malpropre. Mais pour qui il se prend, ce sale petit con prétentieux ? »

Le jeune Gryffondor émit un ricanement sarcastique.

« Ben, exactement pour ce qu'il est en réalité : un sale petit con prétentieux ! »

Harry fixa à nouveau son attention sur un Drago impassible. Ce dernier offrait un visage sans expression bien que Pompom eût remisé au placard sa douceur légendaire alors qu'elle s'occupait de lui.

Elle posa enfin l'agrafe qui retenait le bandage et se tourna vers Harry.

Son épaule meurtrie offrait un intéressant camaïeu de bleu et de rouge. Il réalisa soudain que celle de Malefoy devait proposer la même gamme de couleur tant le coup avait été porté avec brutalité.

Pomfresh soupira devant l'étendue des dégâts et grimaça quand il lui signala qu'il avait également heurté la tête par terre.

Elle appliqua une pommade calmante à base d'arnica sur son hématome et lui fit avaler une potion si affreuse qu'il se demanda si elle n'avait pas été directement la puiser dans la cuvette des toilettes.

- Bien, Potter, laissez l'onguent agir à l'air libre pendant trente minutes, ensuite vous pourrez vous rhabiller. Si votre mal de tête persiste, reprenez une gorgée de potion.

- Ma tête va mieux, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je crois, s'empressa de répondre le jeune sorcier.

- Je vous laisse, alors. Le professeur Chourave m'attend. Et bien, Malefoy, vous êtes toujours là ? Vous pouvez partir !

Drago avait décidé que la conversation qu'il devait avoir avec Potter ne pouvait attendre.

- Je reste. J'attends Potter.

L'infirmière émit un petit reniflement et leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Harry. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un battement de paupières.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, messieurs, mais une chose est sûre, je ne tolérerai aucune…chute dans mon infirmerie. Est-ce bien clair ?

Sur un dernier regard sévère, elle quitta l'infirmerie.

Malefoy s'approcha de Harry et le toisa de la tête aux pieds, la moue méprisante puis son regard gris acier s'attarda sur l'ecchymose qui marbrait sa peau. Un sourire d'une détestable auto-satisfaction illumina ses traits.

- On a la peau délicate, Potter ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

Harry le détailla à son tour, se permit un sourire en coin en avisant le bandage de son poignet et sans que Drago ne s'y attende, posa sa main sur l'épaule qui l'avait percuté avec tant de violence et enfonça brusquement son pouce dans sa chair. Le sorcier blond se recroquevilla instinctivement en serrant les dents et fit un bond en arrière pour se dégager. Harry haussa un sourcil moqueur et soutint tranquillement le regard assassin que lui jetait Malefoy qui semblait prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. 

- Tu voulais de me parler de quoi, Malefoy ?

Drago inspira profondément pour se calmer. 

- J'ai réfléchi à tout ça…

Sincèrement interrogateur, Harry répéta :

- Tout ça ?

- Oui, je veux dire…ce que…enfin…pourquoi nous deux, on…

Voir Malefoy tellement embarrassé par la situation avait quelque chose d'infiniment jouissif. Harry réprima le sourire qui n'allait pas manquer de fleurir sur ses lèvres s'il n'y prêtait pas attention mais ses yeux émeraude pétillèrent de malice. Manifestement, le blondinet avait du mal à décrire ce qui se passait entre eux. 

- Tu veux dire pourquoi on est soudainement attiré l'un par l'autre ?

- …

- Pourquoi on s'embrasse si goulûment ?

- …

- Pourquoi notre étreinte de la réserve a été si…

Malefoy, les joues écarlates, les yeux brûlants de haine, le coupa en hurlant :

- OUI !

- Oh ! Et alors ? questionna Harry, feignant la plus parfaite indifférence.

Drago avala une grande bouffée d'air et se jeta à l'eau.

- On nous a jeté un mauvais sort pour nous obliger à...à faire…ça.

Harry s'attendait à tout de la part de Malefoy mais certainement pas à cette tirade.

« Un mauvais sort ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Le pire, c'est qu'il a l'air de vraiment d'y croire ! Oh ! Mais une minute, là ! S'il se croit victime d'un sortilège, il ne se sentira plus coupable de l'attirance qu'il a pour moi et cherchera par tous les moyens à la combattre. Et ça, ça n'arrange pas mes affaires. Mais alors, pas du tout ! ».

Le cerveau du Gryffondor carburait à plein régime. 

« Bon, première chose, laissons Malefoy développer son invraisemblable théorie, ensuite on avisera. »

Il fit de son mieux pour se composer un visage hébété et un peu stupide. 

- Un mauvais sort ? Mais enfin pourquoi ?

Le Serpentard secoua la tête, exaspéré, devant cette naïveté.

- Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un de fourbe, tordu et vicieux motivé par la jalousie, décidé à se venger…

- C'est un Serpentard, alors ? demanda Harry, faussement candide, en se mordant les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Ha. Ha. Ha, grinça le sorcier blond. Tu sais que t'as un potentiel comique ignoré, Potter ?

- Qui pourrait t'en vouloir à ce point-là ? 

- Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il. Je devrai peut-être faire une liste des personnes qui ont une dent contre moi…

- Trop long, Malefoy. Fais plutôt la liste des personnes qui ne t'en veulent pas, ça prendra nettement moins de temps…

- Arrête de faire ton malin, Potter ! 

- Je suis parfaitement sérieux. D'ailleurs, en tant que co-victime, je suis en tête de la liste. Harry : un ami qui te veut du bien.

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu prends ça très à la légère, Potter.

- Mais non. Bon, reprenons, qui pourrait avoir envie de se venger de toi, Malefoy ?

- De moi ? Je crois que tu oublies un tout petit détail, Potter. Cette personne nous a pris pour cible tous les deux, c'est évident !

- Ah. C'est vrai. Alors qui ?

Drago se mit à faire les cent pas.

- C'est une fille, c'est sûr, affirma-t-il.

- Comment tu peux en être certain ?

- Qui d'autre qu'une fille se vengerait en nous faisant tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? 

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Harry et poursuivit son raisonnement.

- Maintenant, deux possibilités, une fille qu'on a séduite ou une fille qu'on a dédaignée ? Dans les deux cas, le choix est vaste…

- Eh Malefoy ! protesta vigoureusement Harry. Je te signale que je n'ai jamais récupéré ce dont tu ne voulais plus !

- Jamais ?

- Jamais !

- Si c'est le cas, la moitié de ma théorie tombe à l'eau. Donc, il reste les moches.

- Ou les plus lucides…

- Ouais, si tu veux. Bon, alors…

Il stoppa brusquement son va-et-vient.

- Par Merlin ! Si elle a fait ça, je la tue !

- Mais…

- Potter, tu as dit que tu n'avais jamais eu de petites amies que j'avais séduites avant. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Drago continua sur sa lancée.

- Nous en avons au moins une en commun, enfin, je ne sais pas si c'est la seule, mais nous commencerons par elle. Kiara Weasley, ta dernière heure a sonné !

Ça vous a plu ? A lundi prochain.

Falyla


	6. chapitre 6

Salut à tous ! 

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf l'intrigue et Kiara Weasley .

**Rating **: Cette fic est classé **R, NC-17**. C'est un slash, ce qui implique des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

**Paring **: Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy

**JessHDH **: Ah ! mon UIAV ! Mea culpa ! Je ne t'abandonne pas ! Je suis là ! Certes bien occupée, mais là ! J'attends tes commentaires ! Bisous.

**Babydracky **: Comme tu l'as compris, cette fic est un festival de mauvaise foi, une foire aux excuses. Mais plus ils s'enfoncent, plus on les aime…non ? Quant au reste…S'essuyer aux draps ?? Mais ça va pas, non !? Et puis, ils sont restés tout habillés, ce qui limite plutôt les dégâts…LOL. Bises.

**Mika Chan2** : Décidément, tu m'intrigues. Tu imprimes le chapitre et tu le lis en cours ou tu as accès au Net dans ton école ? En tout cas, merci de cet intérêt et la suite est juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Saael'** : Et bien, quelle fougue ! LOL. Bien, j'ai trois enfants, un garçon de 7 ans et des jumelles de 5 ans. Mon pseudo est composé de la première lettre de chaque prénom de la famille. Merci de le trouver joli. Je t'enverrai plus de détails par mail si tu veux. A plus. Bises.

**Frite 12** : J'espère que la suite te fera tout autant rire. Bisous.

**Liliou1** : Réponses : Iain Pears est un auteur de roman, il a écrit, entre autres, « le Cercle de la Croix », tous les persos que j'ai rajouté dans ma première fic sont tirés de ma bibliothèque. Par contre, qui sont Jonathan Argyll et Flavia ? Pour le reste, Harry se fera-t-il prendre à son propre jeu ? Il faut vraiment que je réponde à ça ? Quant à Malefoy, il croirait en n'importe quoi pour se disculper…Merci d'aimer toujours autant cette fic, ça me fait plaisir. Bises.

**Nagisa Moon** : Oh merci ! Je suis touchée par tant de compliments. Ces scènes-là sont devenues un peu plus faciles à décrire au fil du temps, mais je fais très attention à ne pas sombrer dans le graveleux et j'espère qu'il en sera toujours ainsi. Quant à Kiara, Drago cherche un bouc-émissaire, ce qui, entre-nous soit dit, est plus facile que de se remettre en question. Bonne lecture pour le 6. Bisous.

**Lulu-Cyfair** : Je suis ravie que mon « grand » âge te fasse déculpabiliser…LOL. Effectivement, Harry pourrait laisser Malefoy s'enfoncer dans sa théorie mais Kiara, c'est une vraie copine et franchement, il n'apprécie pas beaucoup les soupçons de Drago. La suite en dessous. Bises.

**Cho Sept** : C'est qui Brice de Nice ?? Pour Kiara, c'est vrai Drago l'a mauvaise, voir plus bas. Tu trouves que Harry devrait être comme ça dans les romans ? Ma foi, tu as lu le HP5 ? Si c'est pas le cas, tu verras qu'il a bien plus de mordant que dans les 4 autres. Bon, peut-être pas autant mais moi, je suis pour les rapports de force équilibrés. A plus. Bisous.

**Clau** : Je t'ai envoyé un mail pour t'expliquer mais je n'avais pas vu que tu me reviewais pour le chapitre 4, alors que j'avais mis en ligne le 5. Bref, si c'est toujours aussi fumeux pour toi, je te donnerai d'autres détails si vraiment lire « le Lion et le Serpent » ne te motive pas plus que ça. Bises.

**Celinette **: Toi, t'as tout compris ! LOL. Et c'est vrai que ce petit moment dans la réserve avait l'air…ma foi, bien satisfaisant mais tellement perturbant ! Malefoy n'a pas fini de ressasser tout ça…Bisous.

**Kate Malefoy** : Suppositions débiles ? Vraiment ? LOL. Je ne vais rien dévoiler de plus mais Kiara est le pivot de cette histoire. Toi, tu fais une fixette sur Ron, ma parole ! Quant à mon âge, je l'ai dit la semaine passée, 33 ans depuis le 7 novembre. Tu n'es pas tombée dans les pommes ? ça va ? LOL. J'habite la France depuis un peu plus de deux ans mais je suis Suissesse donc le système scolaire français reste encore très mystérieux pour moi. La suite de L+S en ligne vers Noël, si tout va bien…Bises.

**Caroline Black** : Salut la terreur ! Je suis contente qu'au moins une de mes lectrices ait reconnu cette allusion au film, au moins je ne me casse pas la tête pour rien ! LOL. Bisous. A plus.

**Shenna** : Tu parles de Kiara ? Je ne connaissais pas cette tournure de phrase alors je ne suis pas sûre. Réponse juste en-dessous. Bises.

**Rosana Malfoy** : Descendre Drago de son petit nuage ? 0__0. Avec un pseudo comme le tien, je me serais attendue à plus de solidarité de ta part…LOL. Je te remercie d'apprécier ma fic. Y a pas mieux ?! C'est sans doute tout à fait faux mais c'est bon pour mon ego ! LOL. Bisous.

**Harriette Potter** : Malefoy ? Toujours un peu con dans mes fics ?? Ah ?? Peut-être mais pas tant que ça ! Je l'adore alors j'aime le tourmenter, j'ai un faible pour le beau brun aussi…Pour la suite de la fic, même plus loin dans les chapitres, Drago reste un Serpentard tel que je les imagine : opportuniste mais… lâche. Le déni est plus confortable que la réflexion sur soi. Bises.

**Ankou **: Eh ! 33 ans, c'est pas vieux quand même ! Mon style est trop fort ? Ah ben, merci. Tu sais, je crois vraiment avoir un avantage sur les autres auteures de FFnet. J'ai plus vécu donc j'ai plus d'expérience, de la vie mais des gens aussi. On va dire en gros que je sais de quoi je parle…ça fait pas trop pédant ce que je dis là ? Si ? Un peu quand même ? LOL. Pas grave. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Bisous.

**Cachou** : La suite est là. Heureuse que ça te plaise. Bises.

Chapitre 6 

Harry fixa Drago, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction.

- Quoi ? Tu peux pas penser sincèrement que Kiara a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça ? 

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête, incrédule.

Ce petit jeu était son idée et les concernait tous les deux, mais maintenant cet imbécile, parce qu'il refusait de se laisser porter par son instinct, menaçait de s'en prendre à Kiara.

« Il est vraiment trop con ! Je le crois pas ! »

Harry se leva et s'approcha de lui, tentant de le raisonner.

- Malefoy, tu crois pas réellement que Kiara nous a jeté un mauvais sort ? D'ailleurs pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

- Elle n'a pas décoléré depuis que je l'ai quittée, argumenta le blond.

- A mon avis, ce n'est pas la seule. Et puis si je m'en tiens à ta théorie, elle n'a pas de raison de m'en vouloir, après tout, je ne l'ai pas quittée, moi. C'est elle qui est partie. A cause de toi, Malefoy.

- Et je l'ai jetée à cause de toi, Potter !

- Mais elle ne m'en a jamais rien dit !

- Evidemment, pauvre pomme ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est ton amie !

Le Serpentard cracha ce dernier mot comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte. Harry le dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Bien sûr que c'est mon amie, tu le savais, non ?

Drago ne répondit pas et se renfrogna un peu plus.

- Alors, tu le savais oui ou non ?

- OUI ! 

- Alors, je pige pas !

Malefoy soupira lourdement.

- A la fin, j'ai plus supporté le duo-pack.

Avisant l'air interloqué du Gryffondor, il compléta son explication.

- Tu étais toujours là, vous aviez toujours des projets, des…Et puis tes cauchemars qu'elle seule pouvait calmer…Tout le monde se moquait de nous et…

- Attends ! Attends ! Une minute ! Que je récapitule avant de te foutre mon poing sur la gueule. Tu as quitté Kiara, alors que tu savais pertinemment qu'elle tenait à toi, simplement parce que trois connards ont ricané dans ton dos ?  

- Tu savais qu'on nous appelait « le ménage à trois » ? se défendit pitoyablement Drago.

- Bien sûr. Ça nous a d'ailleurs fait bien rigolé. Tu es pathétique, Malefoy : sacrifier Kiara pour sauver les apparences, ajouta-t-il, un profond dégoût inscrit sur le visage.

- Je crois que tu es mal très placé pour me donner des leçons de morale, Potter. Tu changes de copine comme de chemise. Enfin, je devrai plutôt dire qu'elles te quittent invariablement au bout de quelques jours. Pourquoi ? Tu sais pas les satisfaire ? demanda-t-il, mordant.

Une lueur sombre traversa les iris émeraude. Les sourcils froncés, il attrapa Malefoy par le devant de son pull et l'accula contre le mur. Il approcha son visage menaçant, jusqu'à le toucher.

- Tu as sans doute raison, Malefoy. Par contre, avec toi…

Avec un éclat sauvage dans les yeux, il s'empara de sa bouche et se mit à la mordiller furieusement. Drago tenta vainement de se dégager mais n'y mettait pas beaucoup de conviction. Harry resserra son étreinte et adoucit son baiser. Sa langue parcourait le dessin de ses lèvres. Le blond laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et le Gryffondor en profita pour forcer la barrière de ses dents. Quand leurs langues se touchèrent enfin, Harry gémit sourdement. Il joua un long moment puis quitta sa bouche et posa ses lèvres sur son cou. La peau laiteuse l'attirait comme le fruit défendu. Quand il happa le lobe de son oreille, Drago se cambra en gémissant. Ses mains parcouraient le dos nu de Harry, en appréciaient la douce musculature, la texture de sa peau.

Un long frisson parcourut l'épiderme de brun qui se rapprocha encore. Son épaule toucha celle que Malefoy n'avait pas daigné signaler à l'infirmière. Le blond se crispa sous la douleur qui se diffusait dans son bras et siffla entre les dents, tout désir envolé :

- Putain, Potter ! Je suis certain que tu l'as fait exprès !

Harry se recula et le dévisagea, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Va savoir… De toute façon, c'est un très mauvais endroit pour te prouver que j'ai quelques talents. Néanmoins, je dois dire, à ma grande satisfaction, que tu es très…réceptif, conclut-il, la voix rauque.

Drago se cabra aussitôt. 

- Je ne suis PAS réceptif, Potter ! Nous sommes envoûtés, ne l'oublie pas !

- Ah oui ! Bon, alors, plutôt que de t'en prendre à Kiara, si on allait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque après les cours ? 

- Peux pas ! J'ai entraînement de Quidditch !

- Avec ton poignet et ton-épaule-qui-ne-te-fais-bien-sûr-pas-mal, ça m'étonnerait…

Malefoy émit un profond soupir devant cette évidence.

- Très bien, Potter. Rejoins-moi à la bibliothèque à 21 heures.

- Pourquoi pas 21 heures 15 ?

- Parce que je l'ai décidé ! Merde ! répliqua Drago, excédé.

- Oh ! Et c'est une raison pour que je m'incline ?

Le blond inspira plusieurs fois pour ne pas laisser libre cours à son exaspération.

- Potter…J'ai mal partout. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est quitter cette infirmerie et travailler sur mon devoir de potions. Donc, on ne va pas épiloguer là-dessus. 21 heures 15, ça ira ! concéda-t-il, pour avoir la paix.

Harry lui offrit un sourire éclatant tandis que Drago se dirigeait vers la sortie.

- Oh ! Mais 21 heures me convenait très bien. C'était juste pour voir si tu changerais d'avis.

- Va te faire foutre, Potter !

- Hum. Bonne journée à toi aussi, Malefoy !

Drago regretta tout l'après-midi d'avoir caché sa blessure à l'épaule à Pomfresh.

Foutu orgueil !

Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa vanité  se retournait contre lui. Il avait encore les oreilles qui sifflaient des reproches de Potter.

Alors comme ça, le Balafré ne connaissait pas la raison de leur rupture. Kiara n'avait rien dit. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Potter, protecteur comme il l'était avec elle, n'aurait pas manqué de venir lui casser les dents à la première occasion. Elle savait que Harry réagirait comme ça et par conséquent, n'avait soufflé mot. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il devait penser de son silence. 

« Ah ! La duplicité des femmes ! Elles vous protégent pour mieux vous poignarder dans le dos ! »

« Oh là ! Une petite minute ! Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle voulait épargner mais cet abruti ! Il se serait senti tellement coupable d'être à l'origine de leur séparation. Pauvre petit Gryffondor-qui-porte-les-malheurs-du-monde-sur-ses-frêles-épaules ! » 

Pour prouver que sa théorie tenait la route, Malefoy passa donc le reste des cours à observer Kiara. Elle remarqua mon petit manège assez rapidement. D'ailleurs, il ne cherchait pas spécialement à être discret. Il pensait la mettre mal à l'aise, lui montrer qu'à lui, on ne la lui faisait pas mais il aurait dû se douter qu'avec elle, ça resterait sans effet. 

Elle s'étonna d'abord de ce regain d'intérêt, ensuite elle fronça les sourcils devant son insistance puis, un peu plus tard, haussa les épaules, indifférente.

Drago repensa au dernier argument du Gryffondor. 

Si Kiara voulait se venger, ce auquel Harry ne croyait pas une minute, pourquoi l'impliquer, lui ? 

A moins qu'il ne soit son complice…

Malefoy secoua la tête.

Potter ? Complice d'un truc aussi tordu ? Ce genre de plan vicieux était trop serpentard. Comment imaginer ce ringard monter un coup pareil ! Fallait être cinglé ! 

« Ou alors particulièrement rancunier ! Ne crois-tu pas que Potter est prêt à tout pour te faire payer ce que tu lui as dit ou fait dans le passé ? » lui souffla la même petite voix qui l'avait presque convaincu que Harry bluffait. 

Le rose lui monta aux joues. On avait vu le résultat ! 

Il chassa l'agaçante petite voix, elle l'empêchait de se concentrer. 

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du dernier cours, il regagna la salle commune. Kiara arriva quelques minutes après lui et s'installa au bureau voisin, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis fort longtemps.

Drago afficha un sourire moqueur.

- Tu me cours après, Weasley ? Nostalgique du bon vieux temps ?

Kiara le regarda froidement.

- C'est marrant que tu me dises ça, Malefoy. J'allais te demander la même chose. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu l'impression que tu m'observais au microscope, cet après-midi ? T'as un problème ?

Drago comprit un peu tard qu'il s'était lancé tête la première dans une situation qu'il peinait à maîtriser et n'était pas prêt pour un interrogatoire en règle.

Que pourrait-il lui dire d'ailleurs ?

« Tu m'aurais pas ensorcelé, par hasard, un soir que t'avais rien d'autre à faire, histoire de rigoler ? »

On dit que le ridicule ne tue pas, mais là, il n'en était pas si certain…

Il prit un air désinvolte qu'il était loin d'éprouver.

- A part mon poignet, aucun problème. Tout baigne.

- Si tu le dis. Tu as l'air…préoccupé.

Drago sursauta, aussitôt sur la défensive.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? Y a pas de raison, répliqua-t-il, un peu trop précipitamment.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- Malefoy, tu es très bizarre depuis plusieurs jours. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Hein ? D'habitude, on se parle à peine…

Kiara soupira.

- C'est vrai et tu connais mes raisons mieux que personne.

Il allait répliquer mais elle poursuivit :

- Je t'en ai voulu pendant longtemps, Et puis quand je me suis senti prête à passer enfin l'éponge sur ce fiasco, je…eh bien, tu naviguais d'une fille à l'autre…J'étais tellement certaine que tu refuserais un… compromis acceptable qui aurait pu découler sur…des relations plus amicales que finalement je n'ai rien fait et la situation est restée au point mort.

- Et tu as décidé subitement de changer ça, aujourd'hui ? questionna-t-il, encore sceptique.

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui tu m'as l'air d'en avoir vraiment besoin, voilà pourquoi. Tu sembles si, je ne sais pas, si… tendu. Tu veux en parler ? 

La sincérité de Kiara ne faisait aucun doute. Drago se sentit si stupide, il la connaissait mieux que quiconque, mieux que Potter et il l'avait accusée sans l'ombre d'un remord. Il baissa les yeux, en tapotant l'index sur le bureau puis se leva et empoigna son sac.

- Non. Non, c'est…rien.

- D'accord. Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver.

Drago fit quelques pas et se retourna. Les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

- Tu n'as jamais voulu te venger de moi ?

Une lueur de surprise traversa son beau regard puis elle éclata d'un rire franc.

- Un bon millier de fois ! Tu t'es comporté comme un vrai salaud ! Ça m'a démangé pendant longtemps de mettre ma main sur la figure, voire pire ! Et puis, je me suis dit que l'un de nous deux devait se comporter en adulte. Tu as fait ton choix, Drago. Même si ça m'a rendue folle de rage sur le moment ! Je n'avais pas compris à quel point notre étrange trio pouvait te rendre malheureux.

- Non, pas malheureux, enfin, si un peu. J'étais surtout jaloux. Tu sais, moi, quand Potter est dans les parages…

Il désigna son poignet avec une grimace éloquente.

- Et lui ? Ses dégâts ?

Malefoy ne put réprimer un sourire suffisant.

- L'épaule.

- J'irai aux nouvelles après l'entraînement de Quidditch. Au fait, tu fais comment avec ta blessure ?

- Je n'y vais pas. Vous irez sans moi. Vous saurez vous débrouiller ?

Elle afficha un sourire confiant un brin narquois.

- Je pense qu'on survivra.

Drago monta dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit. 

Maintenant que Kiara était clairement innocentée, il n'était pas plus avancé.

Si on mettait momentanément de côté le « qui » et il restait le « comment ».

Quel pouvait être ce sortilège, par Merlin ?

Il était impérieux et puissant. Il ne pouvait résister.

Quelle incantation agissait non seulement sur les actes mais aussi sur les sensations ?

Une chose par-dessus tout le troublait profondément.

Qu'un mauvais sort l'oblige à se commettre avec ce bigleux, il pouvait, si ce n'est l'accepter, le concevoir, on était dans une école de magie, après tout, mais était-il vraiment obligé d'aimer ça ?

Drago sentit une étrange contraction au creux de l'estomac. 

Il était terrifié par la volupté qu'il éprouvait sous les ardents baisers de Potter. 

Il se sentait tellement vivant dès que leurs lèvres se rejoignaient, tellement fébrile quand leurs mains se touchaient, tellement impatient qu'elles l'explorent plus audacieusement…

Ce qu'ils avaient partagés, dans la réserve de draps, avait été si incroyable. Leurs virilités palpitantes, enfermées dans leur prison de tissu, se frottant lascivement l'une contre l'autre, mouvement à la fois si frustrant par son manque d'amplitude et pourtant si excitant…

STOP !!!

Il se leva, légèrement haletant et se passa de l'eau glacée sur le visage.

« Tout ceci est absurde ! »

« Celle qui a fait ça ne voulait certainement pas qu'on y prenne du…du…plaisir ! »

« Ça n'a aucun sens ! »

« Malefoy, réfléchis ! Malefoy, réfléchis ! »

Il se pinça fortement l'arrête du nez.

Il repassa consciencieusement les événements qui avaient fait de sa vie un enfer. Quel bazar ! Et Potter qui avait l'air de s'en foutre comme de sa première chemise !

Drago fronça les sourcils.

Depuis le début, il trouvait que Harry prenait la chose avec beaucoup de désinvolture, un peu trop même. Bon, tout le monde savait que les Gryffondors étaient atteints de crétinisme aigu mais là, y avait des limites à tout !

« Potter bluffe ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je te le dis et je le répète : Potter bluffe ! »

« Non, il est trop… »

« Trop quoi ? Il a le mobile, les moyens et l'opportunité ! Que veux-tu de plus ? »

Malefoy pâlit subitement.

Est-ce que ce sale bâtard le menait en bateau depuis le début ? Un piège pour le faire ramper ?

Les yeux du Serpentard étaient maintenant réduits à deux fentes glacées.

« Ainsi donc, il veut jouer avec mes nerfs, me faire craquer ? Me ridiculiser en me faisant soupirer dans ses bras ? Salopard ! » 

« Tu veux jouer avec moi, Potter ? La partie ne fait que commencer… »

Ça vous a plu ? A lundi prochain.

Falyla


	7. chapitre 7

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf l'intrigue et Kiara Weasley .

**Rating **: Cette fic est classé **R, NC-17**. C'est un slash, ce qui implique des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

**Paring **: Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy

**Petite note de l'auteure:** Bonjour à toutes ! Je crois que je ne prends pas beaucoup de risques en disant « toutes », le lectorat masculin n'est pas vraiment amateur de ce genre de fic. Bien, deux-trois petites choses à vous annoncer : j'ai terminé cette fic vendredi, elle compte comme prévu 14 chapitres. Nous en sommes donc à la moitié, eh oui, déjà…

Comme je l'ai fait dans ma précédente fic, gros bisous et feux d'artifice virtuel à **Lilou1 **qui est ma 100ème revieweuse. 

Et dernière chose, vous avez le droit de me détester à la fin de ce chapitre…

**Frite 12** : On est lundi ! La suite est là ! ça se gâte ? Euh…Moi je dirai que ça chauffe ! LOL. Bisous.

**Nagisa Moon** : Ton petit bonheur du lundi ? Ohhhh, ben dis donc ! Pas bon pour mon ego, ça, pas bon du tout ! Mais j'apprécie pleinement le compliment ! Tu aimes les baisers qu'ils échangent voir plus si affinités ? LOL Bien, ce chapitre va te combler…Et je te conseille de te munir d'un bavoir, humidité et clavier ne font définitivement pas très bon ménage ! Bises. A plus.

**Misslulu** : La réponse est juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Mika.Chan2** : Effectivement, Malefoy est joueur mais Harry a certains atouts qui l'empêchent de se concentrer…Bises.

**Cho Sept** : On a perçu le HP 5 de façon très différente parce que je te le dis carrément, c'est son culot et ses gueulantes qui m'ont directement inspirée ce Harry-là. Je suis contente qu'il te plaise et puis le « mien » à 17 ans pas 15. Et puis, je voulais faire un slash avec un Harry comme on le voit peu dans les autres fics. Tant mieux, si le résultat plait autant. Bisous.

**Clau **: Merci d'être toujours là. Je ne lâche pas, cette fic est terminée. Bises.

**Lilou1 **: Honte à moi ! Je ne connaissais pas ces personnages-là. Pour les relations de Harry et Drago, j'essaie de maintenir un certain équilibre dans les rapports de force. D'ailleurs, les meilleures slashs que j'ai lu respectent cet état de fait. Je n'aime pas trop quand l'un des deux s'écrase lamentablement et devient une loque sans volonté. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

**Lalouve** : Ma foi, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, le jeu est une chose, la volonté en ai une autre…Bises.

**Lythanie **: Si tu es arrivée jusque-là, tu liras cette réponse. Je suis ravie que ma nouvelle fic te plaise. J'attends de tes nouvelles impatiemment. Bisous.

**Nasty Gogoune** : Comme je te comprends, on est tous bien occupé, crois-moi ! C'est pas grave si tu ne reviewes pas à chaque chapitre. Drago et le retour de ses tendances diaboliques ? LOL. Je pense que Harry en tourmenteur n'est pas mal non plus ! Bises.

**Ankou** : La marche à suivre ? LOL. Ah ben, un minimum quand même ! La preuve, c'est que ça peut servir ! Un peu de réalisme ne peut faire de mal à personne ! LOL. Pourquoi est-ce que te voir traiter Drago de blondasse ne m'étonne pas de ta part ? Lui casser la gueule ? Ma foi, c'est prévu mais pas comme on pourrait le penser…A plus. Bisous.

**Harriette Potter** : Tu vois, le gros problème avec Malefoy, c'est qu'il sous-estime trop les autres, ça ne pouvait que lui retomber sur le nez ! Je souhaite que tu trouves la suite aussi super. Bises.

**Rosana Malfoy** : Merci de trouver le chapitre génial ! Ton vrai Drago ? Déjà, celui-là, c'est le mien et je ne le prêtes que le lundi ! LOL. Malefoy, le retour ? Ouais, ça coûte rien de le dire…Bisous.

**Célinette** : ça y est ! Y en a toujours une par fic ! Une qui comprend tout avant les autres ! T'as trafiqué mon PC ou quoi ?? LOL. Drago a baissé dans ton estime parce qu'il a quitté Kiara en pensant qu'on se moquait de lui ? Bah oui, c'est pas très louable comme attitude mais franchement, c'est bien son genre, non ? Bises.

**Caroline Black** : Salut la Terreur ! Comment vas-tu ? Les Malefoy et leur honneur, tout un programme ! A plus. Bisous.

**BabyDracky** : Crois-tu que les signaux de fumée étaient plus fiables ? LOL. Je suis contente de voir que ton PC a fait une cure de DHEA. Oui, je l'ai finie mais cette fic était prévue comme « un petit entre-deux » et pour faire plaisir à Jess. La suite est juste plus bas. Bises. A plus.

Chapitre 7/14 

Harry sortit de la douche, dans un épais nuage de vapeur. A tâtons, il attrapa une serviette de bain, se sécha vigoureusement et la noua autour de ses reins. Il s'approcha du miroir qu'il essuya du revers de la main et se dévisagea, pensif.

Devait-il ou non se raser ? Telle était la question.

Malefoy ne manquerait pas de remarquer le côté négligé de cette barbe naissante qui ombrait ses joues mais d'un autre côté, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que cet aspect un peu sauvage lui allait plutôt bien.

Et puis agacer le Serpentard était une raison plus que suffisante pour adopter le look « mal rasé ».

Il passa un fin pull laine beige qui soulignait sa large carrure de sportif et un jean noir. Il posa ses lunettes sur son nez et glissa négligemment les doigts dans sa chevelure pour se peigner. Les épis encore humides se redressèrent aussitôt pour se placer comme bon leur semblait. Avec un faux soupir résigné, il haussa les épaules et adressa un clin d'œil à son reflet.

- Après tout, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas essayé, hein ?

Quand il quitta la salle commune pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, de nombreux soupirs énamourés l'accompagnèrent.

Il marchait depuis quelques minutes, perdu dans ses pensées, quand un long sifflement admiratif le salua. Il sursauta légèrement et reconnut Kiara qui venait dans sa direction. Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et le détailla, en prenant son temps, les mains sur les hanches. Son pull de couleur claire le moulait de façon tout à fait appétissante, quant au jean, il était taillé près du corps et soulignait sa silhouette élancée. 

- Mazette, Potter ! Tu ne sais pas qu'il est dangereux pour ta vertu de te balader comme ça ?

Il éclata de rire en rosissant légèrement.

- J'espère que ta dernière conquête a le cœur bien accroché…

- En fait, je vais à la bibliothèque.

- A la bibliothèque ? Tu m'en diras tant… Tu projettes de séduire Madame Pince ?

Un lueur qu'elle ne sut interpréter passa dans le regard émeraude. Il se pencha vers la jeune fille et lui chuchota, sur le ton de la confidence.

- Pas Madame Pince. C'est Malefoy que je veux.

Kiara resta un instant interloquée. 

- Malefoy ? répéta-t-elle, sans comprendre. Mais…

Puis avisant son air amusé, elle fronça les sourcils et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- Oh ! Tu te moques de moi ! Franchement, Potter, c'est…Oh ! Ne me dis pas que je t'ai frappé sur…

- Si…confirma-t-il en grimaçant.

- Je te demande pardon, dit-elle, sincèrement contrite. 

- Ça va. Mon épaule se porte en tout cas certainement mieux que celle de Malefoy.

- Parce qu'en plus du poignet, son épaule a aussi morflé ? Il ne l'a pas crié sur les toits…

- Ça t'étonne ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Eh ! Quand t'as dit que tu le voulais…Vous n'allez pas terminé là-bas ce que vous avez commencé, au moins ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Harry ferma les yeux un bref instant pour refouler tout ce que ces paroles involontairement à double sens évoquaient pour lui.

- Non, non. On ne va pas se battre, je te le promets. Pour ça, on va attendre de se remettre un peu, après, on verra…

- Harry…

- Je plaisante, Kiara. En fait, Malefoy s'est mis en tête de faire des recherches sur un mystérieux sortilège et je lui donne un coup de main. 

La jeune fille soupira.

- Bien. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de vous materner mais… Quand vous êtes ensemble…Merlin sait que tout peut arriver…

Elle arqua un sourcil éloquent pour illustrer ses propos.

Le sorcier eut un curieux sourire en coin mais elle ne le vit pas. Pensive, elle se tapotait la lèvre avec l'index.

- Tu sais, j'ai parlé avec Drago cet après-midi, je veux dire, normalement. Je l'ai trouvé…comment t'expliquer ? anormalement nerveux, presque sur la défensive.

Harry fit de son mieux pour rester impassible alors qu'il jubilait intérieurement.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui? 

- Autant que pour toi. Je ne pourrais jamais m'en empêcher, je crois.

Il se pencha vers elle et effleura sa joue avec un baiser.

- Merci, Kiara. Dans quelques années, tu pourras remplacer Molly.

Elle allait répliquer vertement quand il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Tu me mets en retard, Kiara. J'y vais.

- Ok. Bonne soirée.

Il continua son chemin quand elle le rappela.

- Au fait, Harry…

- Oui ?

- Tu piques. 

Quand Harry franchit les portes de la bibliothèque, il était presque 21 heures 30. Les lumières principales étaient éteintes. A cette heure-ci, la réserve de livres était peu fréquentée. Seules quelques tables de travail étaient encore éclairées. 

Il chercha à repérer la tête blonde de Drago mais apparemment il n'était nulle part. Arrivé au fond du local, il vit une cape abandonnée sur une chaise, une pile de livre posée sur le bureau. Il s'approcha et faillit percuter un Malefoy énervé qui débouchait d'une allée latérale.

- T'es en retard, Potter ! dit-il sèchement en guise de salut. 

Il posa bruyamment les deux livres supplémentaires qu'il avait dans les mains. Il inspira plusieurs fois et se tourna lentement vers Harry, en croisant les bras.

- Alors, Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tellement de temps ?

Drago le lorgna de haut en bas, affichant clairement un air sarcastique mais son cœur s'affola.

« Par Merlin, il est interdit d'être aussi diablement sexy ! Il n'a pas le droit ! »

« Rappelle-toi ! Il le fait exprès. Et puis, il n'est pas si terrible, quand même ! Non mais regarde-moi cette tignasse ! Et cette barbe ! On a l'impression qu'il sort du lit ! ».

Malefoy se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un gémissement. Penser à Potter ébouriffé, sortant d'un lit n'était définitivement pas la bonne chose à faire.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Il avait une envie folle de passer ces doigts dans ces longues mèches rebelles…

Il se cala fermement les mains sous les aisselles pour les empêcher d'agir contre sa volonté et tacha de se concentrer sur l'excuse probablement pitoyable que lui sortait le Balafré.

- …Kiara nous demande de ne pas nous entre-tuer… 

- Kiara ? répéta-t-il, reprenant pied dans la réalité.

- Oui. Je l'ai rencontrée en chemin, je viens de te le dire, Malefoy. Tu n'écoutes donc jamais ?

Le blond lui lança un regard noir. Il n'aimait pas être pris en défaut mais comment être attentif alors que le pull qu'il arborait était si…si…et le pantalon tellement…Le Serpentard ferma les yeux un bref instant puis les rouvrit pour aboyer : 

- Potter, assied-toi !

C'était encore le meilleur moyen pour le soustraire à sa vue.

Harry s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. 

Le trouble de Malefoy ne lui avait pas échapper. Voir le désir naître chez Drago et savoir que c'était lui qui l'avait provoqué était une chose réellement fascinante pour lui. Les magnifiques yeux gris s'obscurcissaient comme un ciel d'orage et brillaient soudainement d'un éclat primitif. La peau claire se colorait délicatement sous l'émotion et dans le creux son cou apparaissait une veine qui pulsait follement. Cette veine avait un pouvoir quasi hypnotique pour Harry. Il s'arracha difficilement à sa contemplation et s'assit.

Malefoy prit place en face. Les coudes sur la tables, il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Son plan ne pouvait pas commencer plus mal. Comment pourrait-il mener le jeu si son esprit le trahissait dès qu'il croisait ces satanés yeux verts ? 

Que Potter bluffe ou non, son corps s'en foutait éperdument et s'enflammait comme une torche. Qu'il soit victime d'un sortilège quelconque ne le consolait que très peu. Le résultat était le même : un désir foudroyant qui le faisait se sentir très à l'étroit dans son pantalon !

Merde ! Il voulait pas désirer Potter !

« Oh si ! Tu le veux ! »

« NON ! »

« Ton corps le réclame ardemment ! Tu ne peux pas le nier ! »

« NON ! »

« Tu sens ce feu courir dans tes veines ? Ce torrent de lave qui brûle tes reins ? »

« LA FERME !! »

Il serra les poings, blanc de colère. Il ne serait pas dit qu'un Malefoy se laisserait embobiner par un vulgaire sortilège.

Drago releva la tête fièrement et croisa le regard du brun. Une froide détermination avait chassé momentanément cette érection inopportune.

Il s'empara d'un livre, en jeta négligemment un autre à Harry et se mit en devoir d'étudier les différents mauvais sorts qui avaient pu être placés sur eux ou sur lui seul, ce qu'il n'avait pas encore vraiment définitivement établi mais qu'il comptait éclaircir dans les plus brefs délais. Après quelques minutes, sa plume grattait furieusement le parchemin…

Harry fit de même. Cette histoire de sortilège le faisait bien rigoler. Mais si Malefoy avait besoin de ça pour assumer ses penchants pour lui… 

Les livres étaient plutôt bien choisi et très intéressants. 

Dans l'heure qui suivit, pour faire bonne mesure, il releva ici ou là un passage ou un paragraphe, quelques incantations et se plongea ensuite dans un autre ouvrage qui parlait de philtres d'amour.

« D'amour ? Hum, Malefoy n'a rien négligé. »

Alors qu'il relisait la composition d'une potion réputée pour être particulièrement redoutable, il héla le Serpentard :

- Eh, Malefoy ! Tu crois que Rogue serait d'accord si on lui proposait…

Harry leva la tête et n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis un lent sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres mi-moqueur, mi-attendri. 

Le sorcier blond avait piqué du nez sur son parchemin et dormait profondément, le visage enfoui entre ses bras. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était tard. Il se leva, replaça les ouvrages dans leurs rayons et s'approcha doucement de Drago. Il lui ôta la plume qu'il tenait dans sa main et reboucha la bouteille d'encre. Il allait lui secouer l'épaule quand il se rappela soudain sa blessure. Hésitant sur l'endroit à toucher pour le réveiller, il laissa ses doigts errer délicatement sur la nuque offerte. Sa peau était douce et tiède, ses fascinants cheveux blonds lui chatouillaient agréablement la main. Il se pencha et souffla doucement derrière son oreille. Drago frissonna et les petits poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent. Harry rit silencieusement et recommença son manège plusieurs fois. Chaque fois qu'il s'approchait, Harry s'enivrait de l'odeur de Drago qui l'attirait comme un aimant. N'y tenant plus, il souleva quelques mèches,  posa sa bouche sur cet épiderme et ferma les yeux. Il inspira lentement comme pour s'imprégner plus longuement du parfum boisé. Cette odeur le rendait fou. 

Légèrement haletant, le cœur battant la chamade, il déposa d'infimes baisers de la base du cou jusqu'à son oreille. Drago soupira et modifia inconsciemment sa position. Ce mouvement fit sursauter Harry qui se recula comme s'il s'était brûlé. 

« Mais, par Merlin, qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

« Et bien je dirai que tu profites sans vergogne du bel endormi ! »

« Mais non enfin ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu ! De la provocation ! »

« Ah ! vraiment ? Et où est l'intérêt si ton adversaire ne s'en rend pas compte ? »

« En fait, il… »

« Il te plait ? »

« Non ! »

« Il t'attire ? »

« Non ! »

« Quoi alors ?? »

« … »

- Potter ?

Harry bondit en arrière quand il vit Drago, les paupières gonflées de sommeil, le dévisager, en clignant des yeux. Le Gryffondor reprit rapidement contenance.

- Ah…Euh… Malefoy. J'allais justement te réveiller. Il est tard. J'ai déjà rangé les…

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Fronçant les sourcils, il se pencha vers le blond. Un éclair de surprise passa dans ses yeux verts puis il afficha un sourire ouvertement narquois.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as là ? Oh ! Un tatouage ethnique ! Pas mal, Malefoy ! Ça fait branché !

Devant l'air ahuri du Serpentard, il éclata de rire. Il appuya son doigt sur le visage du blond.

- Eh ! s'insurgea ce dernier, en se reculant.

Harry examina son index.

- Ah ben oui ! Evidemment ! C'est sec maintenant !

- C'est un réel plaisir de t'amuser, Potter ! grinça Drago. Vas-tu, oui ou non, me dire ce qui se passe ?

- Tout doux, Malefoy. Pas la peine de t'énerver.

- _Je_ ne m'énerve pas ! _Tu_ m'énerves ! Nuance ! Alors, tu accouches ? aboya-t-il.

- C'est demandé si gentiment, je ne peux décemment refuser, n'est-ce pas ? 

Il entendit Malefoy inspirer profondément pour ne pas répliquer.

- Il se trouve que les dernières notes que tu as prises avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil réparateur sont…imprimées sur ta joue et…fais voir…

Il souleva une mèche blonde qui retombait mollement et la replaça derrière l'oreille. Drago sentit son cœur bondir hors de sa poitrine devant ce geste si intime.

- Là, indiqua-t-il en désignant le lobe. Et…

La voix de Harry n'était plus qu'un murmure. Il prit le menton du Serpentard entre le pouce et l'index et le souleva doucement pour inspecter le cou.

- Non, rien ici mais…

Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand il rencontra le regard gris-bleu, brillant de désir. 

Harry déglutit difficilement mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

- Mais ? répéta Drago d'une voix rauque.

Ses iris émeraude toujours plongées dans celles du blond, Harry s'approcha de quelques centimètres.

- Tu en as aussi…un peu…

Malefoy combla la distance qui les séparait à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Sur…le nez, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

Quand Harry sentit la bouche du jeune homme sur la sienne, il soupira de bonheur. Le contact était doux et enivrant. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour l'accueillir. Drago glissa délicatement sa langue entres ses dents et caressa lentement la sienne, la taquina, la butina. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent d'abord doucement puis le besoin de l'autre se fit plus pressant. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent et entamèrent sensuellement leur ballet. Ils échangèrent un long baiser fiévreux qui les laissa hors d'haleine. 

Le Serpentard plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure de jais et se rapprocha. Quand leurs hanches se touchèrent, ils gémirent sourdement. Le blond souleva le pull de Harry et posa ses paumes sur son dos. Il en explora chaque centimètre, encouragé par les tremblements et soupirs de son amant. Harry quitta sa bouche et enfouit son nez dans son cou. Il mordilla la peau tendre et le corps brûlant de Drago se cambra contre le sien, l'invitant explicitement à renouveler ce qu'ils avaient expérimenter l'après-midi. L'excitation du brun était telle qu'elle en devenait douloureuse. Mais il voulait plus. Le blond, mu par un sixième sens, le devina et posa une main hésitante sur sa virilité tendue à l'extrême. Harry gémit en se mordant la lèvre.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Le Gryffondor, les reins taraudés par un désir qu'il n'avait aucune envie de  contrôler, mit cependant fin au baiser et se força à reculer d'un pas.

Sa poitrine se soulevait comme s'il avait couru le marathon et rendant son élocution hésitante. 

- Attends, je ne veux pas…On ne peut pas…

Drago le regarda, foudroyé et incrédule puis une colère sans nom l'envahit. Sa rage n'avait d'égale que sa frustration. Sa bouche se tordit et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. 

- Espèce de bâtard ! Ça t'amuse hein ? de m'allumer et de jouer avec mes nerfs ? C'est comme ça que tu prends ton pied ? T'es un putain d'enfoiré, Potter ! Ne t'approche plus de moi ! siffla-t-il entre les dents.

Il le repoussa brutalement et partit à grandes enjambées.

Harry, médusé, se redressa prestement et le suivit.

- Malefoy ! Attends !

- Va te faire foutre, Potter ! cracha ce dernier, par-dessus son épaule.

Le Gryffondor l'attrapa par le bras et le fit pivoter. Le blond posa sur lui un regard brûlant de haine.

- Ne me touche pas ! le prévint-il, menaçant. 

- D'accord, d'accord. Je te lâche mais je veux que tu m'écoutes.

- Ce que tu pourrais me dire ne m'intéresse pas, Potter ! répliqua-t-il sèchement en tournant les talons.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, alors. _Petrificus Totalus _!

Drago se figea et bascula en arrière. Harry le rattrapa habilement et le coucha sur le sol. Seuls les yeux de Malefoy pouvaient bouger, ils roulaient furieusement dans leurs orbites et brillaient d'un éclat meurtrier.

- Malefoy, tu n'est vraiment pas raisonnable ! 

Les yeux gris se réduisirent à deux fentes redoutables.

Harry soupira profondément.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ma phrase, par Merlin ? C'était déjà difficile avant quand j'étais…conditionné mais maintenant c'est carrément impossible. Non, je ne peux pas. _Finite incantatem_ !

Drago se releva et planta son regard glacial dans les prunelles vertes.

- NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA, POTTER ! hurla le Serpentard, hors de lui. 

- C'était le seul moyen pour que tu m'écoutes, mais… tenta de se justifier Harry.

- Que j'écoute quoi ? Ton triomphe ? ricana sombrement Drago. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? Malefoy se dévoile et Potter jubile ! conclut-il, le ton plein d'amertume.

Le Gryffondor secoua tristement la tête : c'était tellement proche de ce qu'il avait imaginé mais tellement éloigné de ce qu'il voulait maintenant. Il eut un sursaut de courage mais ne put se résoudre à lever la tête.  

- Non, tu n'as pas compris. Quand j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas… c'était en fait pour dire : pas ici, acheva-t-il, d'une voix à peine audible.

Abasourdi, Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ?

- Malefoy…

- Répète ! exigea sèchement le blond.

Malgré ses joues rouges, Harry planta son regard dans le sien et murmura :

- J'ai envie de toi, Drago…

Ce dernier eut le souffle coupé par cet aveu. Il inspira fortement, incertain de la conduite à tenir. Prenant la décision la plus rapide de sa vie, il avança d'un pas et lui donna un incroyable baiser, plein de ferveur et de promesses.

- Viens, Harry.

Ça vous a plu ? A lundi prochain.

Falyla


	8. chapitre 8

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf l'intrigue et Kiara Weasley .

**Rating **: Cette fic est classé **R, NC-17**. C'est un slash, ce qui implique des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

**Paring **: Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy

**Babydracky**: Salut! Je ne connaissais cette étude sur l'hygiène…C'est marrant. Je suis d'accord, la barbe naissante a un côté un peu rugueux pas du tout désagréable et je sais de quoi je parle, mon cher et tendre est régulièrement fâché avec son rasoir… Quant à nos deux tourtereaux…La suite plus bas…Bisous.

**Ankou **: Un ménage à trois avec Rogue ?? O__o. Euh…Tu devrais proposer ton idée à celles qui lancent des défis parce que moi, c'est pas dans mes projets! LOL. A plus. Bises.

**Nagisa Moon** : Tu es toujours vivante ? Tu as tenu le coup ? LOL. Ma foi, c'est important, ces petits moments de tendresse, non ? On est pas des bêtes. Si ? Un peu parfois mais bon…Je souhaite qu'après les hors-d'œuvre du chapitre passé, le plat du jour soit à ton goût…quoique…Tu commences à me connaître, la digestion peut se révéler parfois très difficile…A plus. Bisous.

**Tolkiane** : Bon anniversaire un peu en retard, alors ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite, cette fic est terminée. Quant à la fin de mes chapitres, je sais, je suis très cruelle ! LOL. Bises.

**Lululle** : J'espère que la suite te plaira…Bisous.

**Harriette Potter** : Je sais, c'est pas bien du tout de vous laisser en plan comme ça mais j'aime ça et à mon âge, on ne change plus…LOL. Malefoy ? Montrer un peu d'intelligence ?? Hum…La suite te prouvera que le petit blondinet peut se monter particulièrement…compliqué ? Bises.

**Vivi Malfoy** : ça y est, on est lundi ! La suite est là ! Merci pour ton couplet « habituel ». Bisous.

**Nasty Gogoune** : Merci pour les gogounes et les tuques ! Chez nous, on dit des « nu-pieds », les Français disent « tongs ». JessHDH te fait bien saluer. T'avais raison, c'était pas dans ta bio mais je ne voulais pas te fâcher, c'était plutôt un compliment, en fait. Assumer ce qu'on lit n'est malheureusement pas à la portée de tous. La suite est-elle prévisible ? LOL. Sûrement mais j'aime bien compliquer les situations…Bises.

**Mika.Chan2** : Accro à ma fic ? C'est gentil ça ! Pas très raisonnable mais ça fait plaisir ! La suite sera-t-elle à la hauteur de tes espérances ? A voir…Bisous.

**Shenna **: Kiara ? Trucider nos chouchous ?? T'es dingue ou quoi ? Remarque, pas tant que ça, il y aura un moment dans cette fic où elle aura très, très envie de le faire…Bises.

**Caroline Black** : Ben, Harry l'a pétrifié pour qu'il ne parte pas sans explication mais après coup, il savait plus comment avouer ses envies alors il a levé le sort. Rien de croche ? C'est rien à reprocher ? Mais non, tu ne va pas perdre ton titre de terreur ! LOL. Bisous.

**Céline S**. Mais non ! Mais non ! Il ne faut pas ce déprécier comme ça ! Au fait, tu parles de quoi ? De la fic que tu n'avais pas vue ? Bah, c'est pas grave, tu es là maintenant. Bises.

**Sweet Death** : C'est un peu tôt non ? LOL. Mais j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même…Bisous.

**Lilou1 **: Pas de quoi ! Harry était sur le point de s'expliquer mais Drago lui coupe son élan en se mettant en colère, alors, évidemment, après, l'ambiance n'y est plus…Bises.

**Fable** : Qui est cette amie que je lui fasse un gros bisou ? Merci pour tous ces compliments sur L+S. La suite arrive bientôt. Tu aimes « les malheurs » aussi ? Mais dis-moi, tu es la lectrice parfaite ! LOL. Harry, seulement trois fois plus dégourdi ? LOL. Drago n'a pas non plus fini de se cacher derrière tout ce qu'il peut…A plus. Bisous.

Chapitre 8/14 

Les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent devant une tapisserie qui cachait un passage menant à la chambre de préfet. Ils y entrèrent rapidement et Drago verrouilla la porte.

Ils se contentèrent de se dévisager un long moment, le souffle court, les yeux brillants. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson mais aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas.

Finalement Drago s'approcha et lui ôta délicatement ses lunettes. Il les posa sur une commode. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry et s'empara doucement de ses lèvres. Ce dernier répondit à ce tendre baiser qui se transforma vite en étreinte passionnée. 

Drago sentit le feu courir en lui et son corps se tendre douloureusement. Il se pressa contre son amant pour lui faire sentir toute l'étendue de son excitation. Harry frissonna longuement et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond. De sa langue, il dessina de lentes arabesques puis mordilla la chair délicate rougie par le frottement de sa barbe naissante. Drago gémit à ce contact un peu rude mais incroyablement sensuel. Il plongea ses doigts dans les mèches noires, se délecta de leur texture, de leur douceur. Puis il passa ses mains sous le pull de Harry pour le lui ôter. Il le jeta derrière lui et passa le sien par-dessus sa tête.

Toujours debout, torse nu, ils se contemplaient avidement, la faim de l'autre se lisait clairement dans leur regard.

Harry tendit la main et la posa sur la nuque de Drago, son pouce taquinant le lobe. Il sentit l'artère pulser sous la peau. Les yeux assombris de désir, il laissa ses doigts glisser tendrement le long du cou et les promena jusqu'au creux de sa clavicule, évitant soigneusement l'ecchymose violacée. La peau laiteuse était tiède et douce. Ses paumes descendirent un peu. Il caressa les mamelons tendus. Drago inspira profondément et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sa poitrine se souleva et s'abaissa plus rapidement. 

Il continua son chemin jusqu'au nombril. Le ventre se creusa brusquement, le blond étouffa un gémissement et ferma les yeux.

Harry le frôlait à peine et cette délicieuse torture le rendait fou. Les yeux toujours clos, il devina que le Gryffondor se déplaçait. Il frémit en sentant sa poitrine s'appuyer contre son dos. 

Harry enlaça la taille du blond et entreprit de lui butiner la nuque. Il traçait des sillons humides qui faisaient longuement frissonner son partenaire. Drago rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant tandis que les mains du brun commencèrent à parcourir les muscles de son torse. 

Il prit les tétons entre le pouce et l'index et les agaça un peu, attentif aux réactions de son amant. Ce dernier se mit à gémir sourdement. Ses gémissements se transformèrent en plainte quand il sentit les mains de Harry quitter sa poitrine pour se replacer sur ses hanches. Le Gryffondor reprit ses caresses au niveau de la taille puis recommença à le torturer, se délectant des soupirs qu'il arrachait au Serpentard. Ce dernier, sur le point d'exploser, murmura :

- Harry…Je t'en prie…   

Harry comprit clairement la prière de son partenaire mais n'osait pas franchir le cap d'un effleurement si intime. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait qu'une fois cette étape franchie, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Drago perçut alors son hésitation. Il attrapa doucement mais fermement les mains du brun dans les siennes pour le guider dans ses attouchements. Elles glissèrent le long de ses flancs, flattèrent le ventre plat du jeune homme puis descendirent encore et s'arrêtèrent à la ceinture du pantalon. Drago inspira très fort puis posa la main de Harry sur son bas-ventre tendu à l'extrême. 

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

C'était si bon. 

Harry sentit cette chair tendue palpiter sous ses doigts à travers le tissu. Une chaleur insupportable l'envahit, le consumant de l'intérieur. Encore intimidé, Harry y promena doucement sa paume, arrachant au Serpentard un long soupir de volupté. Enhardi, il exerça diverses pressions qui le firent se tordre de plaisir. Ce dernier ondulait du bassin en haletant, proche de l'extase. Harry relâcha la pression puis ôta sa main. Drago grogna de frustration, prêt à protester mais son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il vit les doigts habiles déboutonner son pantalon. Le vêtement tomba, suivi du caleçon de soie. Il les repoussa du pied et attendit, fébrile.

Le brun reprit ses caresses et quand il attrapa enfin le membre en érection, Drago se liquéfia de plaisir. C'était trop pour lui.

Après quelques mouvements libérateurs, il poussa un cri rauque et se libéra par saccades. 

Reprenant lentement son souffle, les jambes rendues tremblantes par ce trop-plein d'émotion, il se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci, les yeux embrumés de désir, l'enlaça à nouveau et s'empara voracement de sa bouche. Leurs  langues se rencontrèrent, se mêlant furieusement, les faisant longuement frissonner.

Drago, plus entreprenant, s'attaqua directement au pantalon de Harry. Quand il fut nu, le blond l'attira vers le lit et le poussa. Il se coucha à ses côtés. 

Du bout de la langue, il lui caressa les lèvres puis descendit dans son cou. Il déposa d'infimes baisers sur sa peau dorée, laissant ses mains errer sur son corps.

Harry se cambra en se mordant la lèvre quand le blond tira sans douceur sur ses mamelons dressés. Comme pour se faire pardonner, Drago se déplaça et posa sa bouche sur un des tétons. Il le happa entre ses lèvres, le mordilla, l'aspira. Le jeune sorcier se mit à trembler, le corps recouvert d'une fine sueur. Il sursauta quand il sentit les doigts de Malefoy se refermer sur lui. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la sensation que lui procurait son amant, s'abandonnant totalement. 

Harry gémissait doucement, à la merci des expertes caresses de son partenaire. Une vague de pur plaisir se déversa dans son bas-ventre, il se tendit comme un arc, poussa un long râle de jouissance et se répandit dans un dernier soubresaut. 

Drago posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Harry, se délectant des battements précipités de son cœur. Quand le Gryffondor eut recouvré son souffle, il ouvrit les paupières, un sourire paresseux sur ses lèvres.

Il souleva doucement une main et fit couler les mèches blondes entre ses doigts.

Drago leva un peu la tête et planta son regard gris dans celui de Harry. Ce dernier affichait un air que le Serpentard ne sut interpréter. 

Et s'il y avait une chose que Malefoy détestait par-dessus tout, c'était l'incertitude.   

Aucun des deux n'osait parler. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment dans l'expectative, ne sachant visiblement pas si ce qu'ils avaient partagé était une force qui les rapprocherait ou une faiblesse que chacun s'empresserait d'exploiter contre l'autre.

Finalement, Drago demanda sur un ton d'une neutralité absolue :

- Tu veux dormir ici ?

Harry haussa un sourcil, agréablement surpris.

- Tu veux que je reste ?

Malefoy se renfrogna, il ne voulait pas que cet enfoiré réponde par une autre question, il voulait savoir où mettre les pieds.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas supplier Potter de rester ! C'était à lui de comprendre ! Et s'il était trop con pour ça, et bien qu'il aille au diable ! 

Il lui jeta son regard le plus noir, tira la couverture sur lui et se retourna, furieux. Puis il lança par-dessus son épaule, le ton venimeux :

- Fait comme tu veux, Potter ! Rien à battre ! 

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il avait passé un des moments les plus parfaits de sa vie ( bon, ok, en étant vraiment honnête, ça avait été LE moment parfait de sa vie) et voilà que ce sale petit con prétentieux l'envoyait paître sans l'ombre d'un regret. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma sans rien dire. Pour cacher la peine que lui procurait cette flagrante indifférence, il se leva du lit, ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Drago releva la tête dès qu'il entendit la porte de la pièce d'eau se refermer. 

Une expression douloureuse assombrissait son regard. Il était profondément blessé et furieux contre lui-même. Manifestement, le Gryffondor n'avait pas ressenti quoi que se soit qui lui donne envie de rester et ça le plongeait dans un abîme d'incertitude. Il se sentait offensé et trahi par l'attitude de Harry qui froissait son orgueil.

Il donna un furieux coup de poing dans son oreiller.

« Va te faire foutre, Potter ! Je te hais ! »

Après quelques minutes, Harry ressortit, le visage fermé. Le sorcier blond était recroquevillé en position fœtale mais il savait qu'il ne dormait pas.

Alors qu'il passait à côté du lit, Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux et posa sur lui un regard brillant de haine.

- Pas encore parti, Potter ? demanda-t-il, agressif.

Les prunelles émeraude le transpercèrent un bref instant puis se détournèrent.

- Je m'en vais, Malefoy, lâcha-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

- C'est ça, fous le camp, Potter ! Ôte ta sale petite gueule de ma vue ! cracha le blond. 

Harry encaissa cette dernière insulte sans broncher. Le cœur lourd et l'esprit confus et embrouillé par trop de sentiments contradictoires, il prit ses lunettes sur le meuble et quitta la chambre du Serpentard.

Il regagna lentement la Tour Gryffondor, le regard vide. Il entra dans sa chambre, se déshabilla rapidement et s'écroula dans son lit.

Ça ne pouvait pas être pire ! Il avait merdé sur toute la ligne ! 

Le jeu qu'il avait lui même mis en place s'était révélé à double tranchant et s'était retourné contre lui ! Et maintenant, c'était Malefoy qui avait des armes contre lui ! 

« Enfin, on va dire qu'on est à égalité ! » pensa-t-il, désabusé.

« Bien sûr ! Malefoy a dévoilé ses penchants…Mais et moi alors ? J'ai vraiment dit : j'ai envie de toi, Drago ? _Drago_ ?? ».

Il eut une grimace dégoûtée. 

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'apprécier son prénom mais avoue que tu as savouré chaque seconde de cette intimité, inutile de le nier. Ce que ce Serpentard t'a fait ressentir était vraiment… »

« Ça va ! Ça va ! Inutile de me le rappeler, je sais très exactement ce qu'il m'a fait ! » 

« Tu as voulu jouer au plus malin et tu t'es brûlé les ailes. Pris à ton propre piège ! C'était d'un pathétique ! N'est pas Serpentard qui veut, tu sais ! »

« La ferme ! » ordonna-t-il à sa conscience.

Mais le plus douloureux n'était pas d'avoir apprécier plus qu'il n'aurait cru possible ce qu'ils avaient partagé, non.

Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était la froide indifférence du Serpentard.

« Ce salaud est tellement persuadé d'être ensorcelé qu'il a tiré sa crampe sans remord en se moquant éperdument du reste. Et après il m'a demandé du bout des lèvres si je voulais rester ! Un réflexe de politesse dû à son éducation aristocratique, sans doute ! Le con ! » 

« Ah ! On pouvait dire qu'il débordait d'enthousiasme en me proposant de rester ! » 

Harry ne pouvait concevoir de rester à ses côtés dans ces conditions. Quelle humiliation ! A ce cuisant souvenir, il sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux le brûler.

« Ah non ! Pas ça ! »

Ce salopard insensible aurait gagné sur tous les tableaux s'il se permettait la moindre larme.

Des larmes ? 

Il serra rageusement les poings. Qu'il se sente mortifié par le comportement de Malefoy, c'était compréhensible, personne n'aimait se faire jeter après usage, mais triste ? 

« Je ne peux pas être triste, parce que si je l'étais, ça signifierait que son indifférence me touche et ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis aussi désintéressé par lui qu'il l'est par moi. »

« Et ce que vous avez fait ensemble, alors ? »

« Oh ça…C'est rien…Rien du tout… »

Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant bruyamment.

Peut-être que s'il le répétait suffisamment longtemps, ça finirait par être vrai…

Malefoy se réveilla aux aurores. Il n'eut aucun mal à cela, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ou si peu. Il n'avait pas décoléré. Sa mauvaise humeur prit de nouvelles proportions dès qu'il s'aperçut dans le miroir. Il constata aussitôt que de larges cernes bleuâtres parfaitement assortis à la couleur de ses iris indiquaient clairement son manque de repos mais le pire était son cou. Bouche bée, il se contorsionna pour évaluer les dégâts et ce qu'il vit lui arracha une exclamation horrifiée.

- Oh putain ! Potter, je vais te tuer !

La barbe naissante de Harry avait marbré de traces rouges la tendre peau de son cou. Quoique « marbré » pouvait sembler inapproprié devant l'étendue de l'irritation. Pas la moindre parcelle du fragile épiderme n'avait été épargnée. Le sorcier blond y promena doucement ses doigts sans ressentir la moindre douleur. Les rougeurs n'étaient que superficielles mais ô combien voyantes !

Et dire qu'il avait aimé ça ! Il avait trouvé ça si…sauvagement sensuel.

« Rhaaaa ! Non ! Ce n'était pas… »

« Si, ça l'était ! »

« Non ! C'était…c'était… »

Il poussa un profond soupir.

« Je te maudis, Potter, pour ça et…et… »

« Pour être parti ? »

Drago parut un instant médusé par cette pensée. Mais où son esprit allait-il chercher des trucs pareils ?

« POUR ÇA ET… POUR LE RESTE !! » 

Il se débarbouilla pour ôter les dernières traces d'encre qui maculaient sa joue et s'habilla rapidement. Puis il quitta sa chambre pour se diriger vers la Bibliothèque. 

Elle était encore vide à cette heure-ci. Il trouva ses rouleaux de parchemin sur la petite table. Il les rassembla puis s'assit lourdement.

Il parcourut ses notes, à la recherche d'un début d'explication à ce qui lui arrivait.

Mais au fond de lui-même, il n'y croyait plus vraiment. Oh bien sûr, il y avait bien ici ou là un sortilège ou une incantation qui aurait pu s'appliquer à son cas et il souhaitait désespérément s'y raccrocher. Un charme placé sur lui expliquerait tout…Permettrait tout…Sans se soucier des conséquences…Autant prendre le plaisir où il était, n'est-ce pas ? 

Et le petit Potter s'était révélé très…enthousiaste. 

Une lueur machiavélique s'alluma au fond de ses prunelles grises mais elle s'éteignit tout aussi vite. Il y avait autre chose.

Et ce petit quelque chose était infiniment perturbant.

Il avait ressenti le départ de Potter comme une trahison.

Une _trahison _! Ce mot avait un goût amer dans sa bouche. Comment pouvait-il se sentir trahi par ce bigleux alors qu'il n'en attendait rien. Certes, ce que le binoclard lui avait fait avait été plus qu'agréable mais cela justifiait-il ce sentiment d'abandon qui lui avait glacé le cœur quand Potter avait refermé la porte derrière lui ?

« Par Merlin, je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir à tout ça de façon sensée ».

Alors que Drago se rendait au petit déjeuner, il passa dans un couloir peu éclairé et vit Kiara qui discutait avec Will Smith. Quand elle le remarqua à son tour, elle lui fit un signe de la main et le rejoignit. 

- Salut Drago !

- Salut !

- Alors ces recherches avec Harry ? Vous avez réussi à ne pas vous entre-tuer ?

- Comme tu vois…

Ils débouchèrent dans le Grand Hall brillamment éclairé où de petits groupes d'étudiants s'étaient formés en attendant l'ouverture de la Grande Salle.

Kiara se tourna vers Drago.

- Tu sais, je crois vraim…Oh ! Par Merlin ! Mais qui t'as fait ça? demanda-t-elle en désignant son cou.

Le Serpentard tenta de prendre un air dégagé mais se sentit rougir furieusement.

- Oh…ça…C'est une…une allergie à…

- Allons, Malefoy, ne me raconte pas de salades ! Je reconnais ces marques mais les voir sur toi, je dois avouer que ça fait un choc, quand même ! 

Elle détacha le joli foulard de soie vert et argent qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de porter depuis quelques temps et lui désigna son propre cou, qui arborait une délicate teinte cramoisie assortie de plusieurs suçons de belle taille.

- Eh ! Mais qui ?…

- Tatata, blondinet ! J'ai demandé la première ! répliqua-t-elle, en haussant un sourcil impérieux. Alors ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour trouver une réponse cohérente mais son cerveau refusait de coopérer.

Il détourna un instant ses yeux vers le groupe de nouveaux arrivants. Il dut faire une drôle de tête car Kiara suivit son regard et vit Harry en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Une lueur de compréhension traversa ses prunelles bleu et or. 

Alors qu'elle levait un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction, le Serpentard  souhaita disparaître dans une fissure du sol dallé.

Ça vous a plu ? A lundi prochain.

Falyla


	9. chapitre 9

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf l'intrigue et Kiara Weasley .

**Rating **: Cette fic est classé **R, NC-17**. C'est un slash, ce qui implique des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

**Paring **: Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy

**Petite note de l'auteure**: toutes mes excuses pour ce retard indépendant de ma volonté. Ma connexion internet était épouvantable et je me suis enfin décidée à montrer ma bécane à un spécialiste. Cet individu m'a gardé mon précieux pc pendant 8 jours ( ! ) sans avoir le temps de le réparer. Je me suis fâchée toute rouge et je suis allé récupérer mon bien ! Je réglerai ces petits problèmes une autre fois.

**2ème épisode des « malheurs de Falyla »** : Dimanche, mon modem a rendu l'âme…donc rebelote. Mais j'ai trouvé un technicien qui m'a fait ça en 2 jours. Bon, je l'ai un peu harcelé mais le résultat est là…

Je me permets un petit peu de publicité pour un jeune site HP. Allez donc visiter le . Rémus Lupin, nouveau lecteur parmi nous, en est le webmaster.   

**Celinette :** Je mets en ligne tous les lundis, sauf la semaine dernière mais c'était pas ma faute à moi ! Mais oui ! Je le redis, tu saisis parfaitement le sens que je veux donner à cette petite fic, l'orgueil est leur pire ennemi ! Et comme tu le fais si bien remarquer, y a du boulot ! LOL. Bisous

**Fable **: Et ben ! A ce point là ? Une douche froide ? Les mains qui tremblent ? LOL. Comment je peux écrire des choses pareilles ? JessHDH dit que j'ai un don ! LOL. Sans rire, je suis flattée que tu apprécies, cette fic est plus descriptive que L+S et je m'efforce de choisir les termes employés avec soin. Pour moi, un texte érotique ne doit pas tomber dans l'anatomique…Quant aux doutes de Harry, en voici une deuxième couche ! LOL. Bises.

**Babydracky** : Mais non, ils sont pas cons ! Juste un peu (beaucoup) bornés ! Et ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine ! Et arrête de comptabiliser leur douche, tu fais des coches ou quoi ?! LOL. Bisous.

**Frite 12** : Merci de trouver mon chapitre méga trop cool ! LOL. Tu sais, ils ne sont pas prêts d'admettre qu'ils ont partagé quelque chose ensemble, ces deux-là ! Les marques de Kiara ? Réponse dans quelques chapitres. Bises.

**Nagisa Moon** : Déjà, première chose, j'ai toujours cru que le lemon était un rapport « complet », comme dans le chapitre précédent, il n'y a que des jeux de mains, je ne l'ai pas annoncé comme tel. Eclaire-moi sur ce point, stp, je ne veux pas mourir idiote ! LOL. Merci de louer mon talent pour décrire ce genre de scènes, je fais de mon mieux. J'ai lu « Bridget Jones » mais il y a longtemps, c'est une expression que je n'ai pas retenue. Pas grave. Pour les problèmes entres couples, j'affectionne les rapports compliqués. Sans blague ? LOL. Le « tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes » c'est bon pour Candide, pas pour moi. Dans cette fic, le pire est à venir…Bisous.

**Nasty Gogoune** : Salut ! T'as raison d'aimer Blanche Malfoy, je l'adore, c'est une auteure incroyablement inspirée ! Merci à JessHDH qui nous l'a fait découvrir ! Fouets et menottes ? LOL. Ma foi, c'est pas le genre de la maison mais… sait-on jamais ? LOL. Pour ce qui est des scènes chaudes, je ne tiens pas de comptabilité ou un quota pour chaque chapitre, je suis mon instinct, qui ne doit pas être si mauvais puisque cette fic plait. Bises.

**Mika.Chan 2** : Merci pour ta fidélité ! J'espère que la suite t'incitera à revenir la semaine prochaine. Bisous.

**Clau** : Merci d'aimer toujours autant ma petite histoire. La suite est là, juste en dessous. Bises.

**Lululle **: Merci d'adorer ! ça fait très plaisir ! Bisous.

**Lizzie** : Je leur transmettrai volontiers ton message mais ils font un peu la sourde oreille !LOL. C'est qu'ils sont têtus ! La grande déclaration n'est pas pour aujourd'hui ! Bisous.

**Harriette Potter** : Des pulsions meurtrières ? A mon encontre ?? LOL. Tu as le droit de ne pas être là chaque semaine, d'ailleurs, tu n'as rien manqué, je n'ai pas pu mettre en ligne lundi dernier. La suite un peu plus bas. Bises.

**Ankou **: Salut Miss Teigne ! Non, je ne l'ai pas encore acheté. Je ne suis pas vraiment pressée, je l'avais déjà lu. J'attends la version poche, pour pas dépareiller les 4 autres tomes. Bisous.

**Caroline Black** : Des remords, Malefoy ? Ouais, mais alors très tardifs et surtout, plus pas nécessité que par envie. Voir plus bas. Bises, la Terreur.

**Kate Malfoy** : C'est pas grave ! Privée d'ordi ? Pourquoi ? Je suis curieuse, je sais, mais ça peut servir… avec mes enfants, plus tard…LOL. Les marques de Kiara ? La réponse dans quelques chapitres. Bises.

**Celine S**. : T'es guérie ? La crève, c'est de saison mais c'est emmerdant ! La suite est juste en-dessous. Bon rétablissement. Bisous.

**Rémus James Lupin** : Salut le nouveau ! Voilà un lecteur comme je les aime ! Tu aimes tout ce que je fais ! LOL. Je te rassure, je ne savais pas non plus ce qu'était un slash au début. Je suis contente que tu apprécies sans penser qu'on dénature les personnages. C'est parce qu'on les aime, justement, qu'on les imagine dans ( presque) toutes les situations possibles. A plus. Bises.

**Saael' **: Salut ! Non, non, je n'ai rien inventé ! Mon cher mari n'est pas très copain avec son rasoir. Le côté Velcro, je connais bien ! LOL. Mais, ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime bien quand ça pique. Comme je le dis dans la fic, ça donne un petit côté sauvage pas déplaisant…LOL. Bisous. 

**Lady Felton** : Merci. Non, Kiara n'est pas choquée par ce qu'elle découvre. Un peu surprise mais pas choquée. Elle prend bien la chose mais elle aura d'autres occasion de se fâcher très prochainement…Bises.

Chapitre 9/14 

****

****

Harry avait passé de bien meilleures nuits que celle qui venait de s'achever.

Cet espèce de crétin albinos était venu le harceler jusque dans ses rêves et ça l'avait mis de très mauvaise humeur.

Il fit machinalement sa toilette et se rasa. Maussade, il examina son reflet.

Ce qui s'était passer le soir précédent pouvait-il se voir sur sa figure ?

Assurément pas !

« Je suis le même Harry Potter qu'avant ! »

« Le même, vraiment ? Quelle blague ! Tu as eu des relations avec Malefoy et tu as aimé ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! Enfin, si ! Mais un peu ! Juste un peu ! Pas tant que ça… »

« Menteur ! Ce qu'il a fait avec ses mains… »

« Juste une réaction physique ! Rien de plus ! Pas de quoi disserter là-dessus ! » 

Harry chassa la petite voix. Ce n'était pas le moment ! Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle ce que Malefoy pouvait faire de ses dix doigts ! Son corps s'en souvenait parfaitement ! Merci pour lui !

Pourrait-il jamais effacer de son esprit les sensations de volupté que les mains du Serpentard avaient provoquées en lui ?

Jamais son plaisir n'avait été si grand et Merlin savait que certaines de ses ex-petites amies s'étaient montrées prodigieusement inventives…

Il soupira profondément.

La meilleure chose à faire était de se comporter comme si rien ne s'était passé. 

Ne pas réagir…Ce ne devait pas être trop compliqué, non ?

Il avait fait des choses autrement plus difficiles que ça et il s'en était plutôt bien sorti.

En quoi serait-ce différent, cette fois-ci ?

Calme et indifférence. 

C'était jouable…

Il eut un sourire satisfait puis fronça les sourcils.

« A moins que ce bâtard décoloré ne me provoque ! Auquel cas, il trouvera à qui parler ! »

Ron et Hermione l'attendaient en salle commune. Harry leur adressa un rapide salut sans conviction et ils partirent pour la Grande Salle.

Harry essaya de faire bonne figure et de participer à la conversation mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Plus ils approchaient du Grand Hall, plus son estomac se contractait.

Alors qu'ils passaient entre les groupes d'élèves, il se stoppa net.

Ron, qui le suivait de près, faillit lui tomber dessus.

- Eh ! Fais attention, Harry !

Hermione le rattrapa de justesse en riant et ils poursuivirent leur discussion un peu plus loin.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il voyait seulement Kiara et Drago à quelques pas de lui. 

La jeune fille semblait désigner son propre cou et pointer ensuite celui de Malefoy. Ce dernier parut profondément mal à l'aise. Il détourna la tête pour échapper à son regard inquisiteur et croisa celui du Gryffondor.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

Kiara les regarda alternativement, une expression stupéfaite sur le visage. 

- Ça alors… lâcha-t-elle.

Puis un lent sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle poursuivit, malicieuse :

- Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est la fin d'un mythe. Sale coup pour la gent féminine…

Son commentaire n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers elle d'un bloc et lui lancèrent un regard meurtrier.

Elle se recula vivement d'un pas en levant les mains en signe de paix.

- Bon, ben, les garçons, je vais vous laisser régler cette histoire d'allergie entre vous, hein ? On sollicite ma présence un peu plus loin.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement non sans leur avoir adresser un dernier clin d'œil et suivit les étudiants qui pénétraient dans la Grande Salle.

Les yeux verts se réduisirent à deux fentes glacées. Il tira sans douceur le blond par sa robe et l'entraîna à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté sur nous, Malefoy ? siffla-t-il entre les dents.

- _Nous_ ? ricana le Serpentard. J'ignorai qu'il y avait un _nous_, Potter.

Harry se maudit pour ce lapsus mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

- Comment tu expliques qu'elle sait pour…toi et moi ? demanda-t-il, sèchement.

Malefoy lui montra son cou. Harry haussa les épaules, peu concerné.

- C'est quoi ça ? Une allergie ? questionna le brun, peu enclin à changer de conversation.

- Une allergie ? répéta Drago désabusé. Ouais, c'est ça. Une allergie au Gryffondor à lunettes, alors. C'est toi qui m'a fait ça, pauvre con ! 

Harry allait protester avec véhémence quand il comprit. Son regard émeraude se troubla légèrement et il rougit furieusement.

- Je…Je…

 Drago croisa les bras, narquois, se délectant de sa confusion. 

- Tu…Tu…quoi, Potter ? se moqua le blond. Tu vas me dire que tu es désolé ? Que tu regrettes ?

Les iris émeraude vacillèrent un instant puis il reprit contenance et afficha une calme indifférence, très bien imitée.

- Mais… oui…

La colère déforma les traits de Drago. Cet aveu, ce déni le frappait de plein fouet. Ce bâtard s'en foutait complètement !

Il sentit ses poings se crisper et l'envie d'écraser ces jolies petites lunettes sur cette face de rat le démangeait furieusement. Pour ne pas céder à cette impulsion qui lui vaudrait certainement une retenue, il lui jeta un regard assassin et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Il n'avait définitivement plus faim.

Harry resta interloqué un bref instant puis rattrapa le blond.

- Malefoy !

- Ne m'approche pas, Potter ! ordonna sèchement le blond. 

Le brun émit un bref ricanement.

- Et si je n'obéis pas ? demanda-t-il, plus curieux que provoquant.

Malefoy s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna lentement vers Harry.

Il se demandait visiblement comment interpréter ses paroles.

Harry attendait clairement une réponse à sa question.

Le Serpentard soupira lourdement, son mouvement d'humeur momentanément calmé. 

« Le con ! Est-ce qu'il a la moindre idée de ce que j'ai envie de lui faire, là, maintenant ? Il est là, devant moi, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte… »

Les pensées de Drago durent transparaître sur son visage car le regard de Harry se troubla et il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Le sorcier blond, s'approcha du brun et posa son pouce sur sa bouche.

- Arrête ça.

Il promena doucement son pouce sur le pourtour des lèvres de Harry. La caresse était douce. Celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir et ferma les yeux.

Le Serpentard sentit le besoin impérieux de l'embrasser. C'était plus fort que lui. Il posa fermement la main sur sa nuque et captura ses lèvres.

Harry l'accueillit avec un grognement de plaisir comme s'il attendait ce moment depuis son réveil. Il sentit la langue de blond entrer et approfondir sensuellement le baiser. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand les doigts de Drago s'enfoncèrent dans sa chevelure. Il se serra contre lui et répondit à son étreinte. Le sorcier blond sentit son corps frémir délicieusement. Leurs langues se mêlaient, se goûtaient. Harry ne put réprimer un gémissement quand les mains du Serpentard se promenèrent dans son dos.

« Pense à la nuit dernière ! Bon Dieu ! Il t'a jeté sans l'ombre d'un remord ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? »

Cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il se dégagea brusquement et repoussa Drago.

- Ôte tes sales pattes de moi, Malefoy ! cracha le Gryffondor.

Le sorcier blond resta interdit une fraction de seconde. Une fois de plus, embrasser le brun lui avait fait perdre la tête. Il se recomposa rapidement un visage pour cacher la peine que l'attitude de Harry faisait naître en lui. 

Il croisa les bras et afficha un sourire sardonique.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour jouer les vierges effarouchées, Potter ? 

- Va te faire foutre, Malefoy !

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil moqueur et son rictus s'élargit.

- En effet, Potter, c'est une possibilité. T'es partant ?

Harry sentit ses joues s'enflammer mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Malefoy lui faisait clairement des avances même si celles-ce étaient déguisées. Harry sentit, malgré lui, son sang s'accélérer dans ses veines, l'image de deux corps intimement enlacés, couverts de sueur, gémissant à l'unisson, explosa dans sa tête. 

Son regard émeraude s'assombrit de colère, ses traits se crispèrent sous la contrariété. Il s'en voulait de réagir aux paroles du blond alors qu'il savait que ce dernier jouait avec lui. Comme lui-même l'avait fait. Attisant son désir pour mieux le repousser ensuite. Il était hors de question que le Serpentard le transforme en pantin sans volonté, à la merci de ses moindres caprices. Après son attitude plus que méprisante de la veille, Harry se sentait insulté par le culot sans borne de Malefoy.

« Non mais je rêve ! Sa prétention ne connaît aucune limite ! Il croit vraiment que je vais accourir dès qu'il claque des doigts ! »

Il planta ses iris vertes dans les grises et railla avec aplomb :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Malefoy ? Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ?

Le sorcier blond se rembrunit. Il ne pensait pas rencontrer de résistance mais apparemment SuperPotter était rancunier et susceptible et prompt à sortir ses griffes. 

- Et si c'était le cas ? demanda Drago, l'air de rien.

Harry le regarda. Méfiant.

- Ça l'est ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'empressa-t-il de démentir avec véhémence, les joues écarlates.

Le Gryffondor le fixa intensément. Peut-être Drago n'était pas si indifférent que ça, après tout. Malefoy valait-il la peine qu'on lui donne une seconde chance ? 

Son esprit réfutait dignement cette hypothèse mais son corps entier se tendait au souvenir de la nuit précédente.

Cependant, Harry ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'un autre rejet ni d'une nouvelle humiliation. 

Sa décision était prise. Ce serait à sa manière ou pas du tout.

Une lueur déterminée illumina ses prunelles. 

- Ça, c'est vraiment dommage, Malefoy. Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, maintenant ?

Drago secoua négativement la tête, trop perdu par ce revirement pour réfléchir clairement. Il maîtrisait parfaitement la situation et l'instant suivant, le binoclard se moquait ouvertement de lui.

Harry sourit froidement et précisa méchamment :

- Travaux manuels.

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais rien n'en sortit. Le temps qu'il retrouve l'usage de la parole, Harry avait tourné les talons.

Drago rumina pendant trois jours les paroles de Harry et comme le brun ne quittait plus ses pensées, il prit un nombre incalculable de douches froides. Il était encore choqué que Potter l'ait envoyé paître si crûment.

Par Merlin, il était un Malefoy ! Personne ne traitait les Malefoy de la sorte !  

Et sa rancune contre le Gryffondor atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'au milieu de la quatrième nuit, il se réveilla, le bas-ventre en feu, gémissant, l'esprit encore plongé dans son rêve érotique, la bouche de son amant descendant le long de son corps brûlant. 

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre. Sa main, mue par sa volonté propre, se posa sur son sexe tendu. Il se caressa en soupirant de plaisir. Son mouvement s'accéléra en même temps que son souffle. Haletant, il étouffa le cri de jouissance qui montait en lui et se libéra par saccades.

Une fois les battements de son cœur calmés, Drago donna un violent coup de poing dans son oreiller.

Il était fou de rage. 

Le balafré avait réussi : il s'était caressé en pensant à lui ! Ce qu'il s'était toujours refusé à faire !

Il était mortifié !

Mais une chose le contrariait plus que tout. Bien que son corps se soit libéré de la tension accumulée au cours de ces derniers jours, il se sentait bien moins satisfait que lorsque Harry lui avait procuré ses timides attouchements.

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Le regard perdu dans la masse sombre de la Forêt Interdite, il appuya son front contre la vitre glacée.

Potter allait le rendre fou, encore quelques jours comme ça et Ste-Mangouste l'accueillerait à bras ouvert…

Il le désirait tellement fort que le voir en cours était devenu une épreuve. Parfois, Harry posait sur lui un regard pénétrant comme s'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il endurait, il avait l'air d'attendre…Mais attendre quoi, bordel ?!

« Des excuses, peut-être ? »

« Des quoi ? » 

« Des excuses pour ton inqualifiable conduite de l'autre soir »

« Mais c'est lui qui est parti ! »

« Hum. Tu es sûr que ton attitude n'y est pour rien ? Et ensuite tu lui proposes froidement de…enfin, passons. Tu ne mettras pas Harry dans ton lit en le brusquant. Si tu le veux, séduis-le… »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais ! Au boulot ! »

Harry se demandait sérieusement s'il ne s'était pas fourvoyé. Il était tellement certain que Malefoy craquerait et reviendrait à de meilleurs sentiments. Mais on en était loin, très loin. Le Serpentard le fusillait du regard à longueur de journée. Il avait néanmoins surpris dans les yeux argentés, brûlant de haine, une lueur de désir rapidement maîtrisée. 

Avec un soupir, Harry ajusta sa tenue de Quidditch et empoigna son balai.

Il n'accepterait jamais le genre de liaison que Malefoy lui avait vaguement laissé entrevoir. 

Du sexe et rien d'autre. 

Envisager d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec Malefoy n'avait pas été si difficile à accepter, le plaisir qu'il y avait pris avait achevé de le convaincre mais pas dans n'importe quelles conditions. Il avait besoin d'un minimum de chaleur humaine.

Le Serpentard le voulait, il n'y avait aucun doute. Mais cela suffirait-il ? Harry commençait à sérieusement en douter et il n'avait aucune solution de rechange…

Il sortit du château et prit la direction du stade. Voler en cette froide matinée lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Drago ne savait pas trop comment il allait faire pour séduire ce satané Gryffondor. D'habitude, les filles se jetaient sur lui et il n'avait que l'embarras du choix. Quant aux garçons…Le cas ne s'était jamais présenté. Jusqu'à présent. Mais il fallait un début à tout…

Il avait besoin de s'éclaircir les idées. Il prit son Eclair de Feu posé contre le mur et sortit. Une heure de vol, c'était le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se recadrer et faire face.

Ça vous a plu ? A lundi prochain.

Falyla


	10. chapitre 10

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf l'intrigue et Kiara Weasley .

**Rating **: Cette fic est classé **R, NC-17**. C'est un slash, ce qui implique des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

**Paring **: Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy

**Zaza**: Désolée de t'avoir manqué pour le chapitre 8. Voici la suite. Bisous.

**Celinette** : ALERTE !! C'est lundi ! Et le lundi, Falyla sévit ! LOL. Merci pour cette longue review mais je ne suis pas certaine que la suite va te donner raison…Enfin, tu verras bien…A plus, pour les commentaires. Bises.

**Rémus James Lupin** : Salut ! Kiara, mettre les bâtons dans les roues des deux zigotos ? C'est plutôt le contraire ! Mais, à mon humble avis ( enfin, c'est moi l'auteure donc je sais de quoi je parle LOL), elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas s'en mêler…Explications à ce commentaire sibyllin la semaine prochaine dans le chapitre 11. Bisous.

**Lululle** : Ah ben, merci ! La suite juste plus bas…Bises.

**Kate Malefoy** : J'habite en France, en Haute-Savoie. Tu as pété le plafond ?? Mazette ! M'enfin…Mais avec quoi tu as fait ça ?? ça paraît surréaliste ! Au fait, tu connais la fic de Cacile « je te hais » ? Lis l'introduction, ça te rappellera quelque chose…LOL. Pour Kiara et ses marques, l'homme mystérieux sera dévoilé dans le chapitre 11. Patience ! LOL. Bisous. 

**Nasty Gogoune** : Salut Gabe ! Comment ça va ! Oui ! Je suis de retour ! Contente d'ensoleiller ta journée ! C'est gentil ! Mettre ma photo sur des briques de lait ? Ouais, c'est une idée ! LOL. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bises.

**Frite 12** : Je suis làààààà !! De l'action sur le terrain de Quidditch ? Ouais, mais pas forcément ce à quoi on pense…Avec moi, rien n'arrive jamais facilement. Bon, tu me diras, que, jusqu'à présent, je ne les ai pas tellement épargnés, mais j'adore les embrouilles et ce n'est pas fini ! LOL. Bisous.

**Harriette Potter** : Merci de suivre ma fic et d'aimer ce que tu lis. Le Lion et le Serpent 2ème partie ? Mais oui ! Le premier chapitre du « Sacrifice du Serpent » sera posté le 25 décembre. Pour plus d'explications, j'ai mis en ligne une petite note. Va jeter un coup d'œil si tu as le temps. Bises.

**Céline S**. : Tu penses vraiment que ces deux-là peuvent avoir une conversation ? C'est pas faute d'essayer mais, je sais pas pourquoi, ça se termine toujours mal ! LOL. Le côté Serpentard de Harry ? Ouais, j'aime bien aussi. A plus. Bisous.

**Shenna** : Quelques petites étincelles, comme tu dis…Mais pas forcément comme on s'y attend. Bises.

**Fable** : Ouiiii ! Je suis làààà ! Et bien, ça en fait du monde qui se demande où j'étais passée ! Merci pour ces compliments, je suis flattée. La suite juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Ankou** : Evidemment que tu adores les insultes ! J'en ai encore quelques unes en réserve. Tu comptes sur moi pour arranger la situation ?? C'est une blague ?? Moi ce que je préfère, c'est les enfoncer ! Je fais mine de les repêcher et l'instant suivant : BAM ! la situation est pire qu'avant ! J'aime bien les martyriser, ça les rend attachant ! Même toi qui ne peux pas saquer Malefoy, tu me demandes qu'ils s'entendent ! C'est le monde à l'envers ! LOL. A plus. Bises.

**Seve** : Je te fais vibrer ?! LOL. Ma foi, accroche-toi, ce chapitre est plutôt « chaud cacao ». Bisous.

**Saael'** : Je transmettrai les bisous à qui de droit. Merci pour eux ! Un Drago dominant et sûr de lui ? Je sais pas. J'aime trop les rapports équilibrés. Et puis je n'ai jamais voulu un Drago transformé en mauviette, j'espère que tu ne l'as pas compris comme ça ! Il est surtout terrifié de se dévoiler alors il joue au blasé. Et puis cette fierté encore et toujours…

Qui de moi ou de ma douce moitié a fait le premier pas ? Euh…C'est moi. Je l'ai connu à 17 ans, comme j'en ai actuellement 33…J'ai quasiment passé la moitié de ma vie avec le même homme ! Ouh là ! dis comme ça, ça fiche un coup de vieux ! Merci Saael ! LOL. Bises.

Chapitre 10/14 

Harry sentit le vent lui fouetter le visage. Sa peau rougit sous la morsure du froid mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il en était à son deuxième tour de chauffe quand il aperçut une silhouette verte s'élever dans le ciel et se diriger vers lui.

Il reconnut Malefoy assez rapidement. Juché sur son balai, fier et hautain, l'air de dominer le monde, le Serpentard se stabilisa à ses côtés. Le rose aux joues, les yeux brillants, les cheveux voletant doucement autour de son visage, il était époustouflant. Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Quant à Drago, il avait failli retourner au château quand il avait repéré le Gryffondor. Son style de vol était unique et il n'avait eu aucun doute sur son identité. Seule la peur d'avoir été aperçu fuyant le stade l'avait retenu. Une fois de plus, il n'était pas prêt mais il allait faire comme si.

- Potter.

- Malefoy.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Harry avait attendu qu'il fasse le premier pas. Il pouvait considérer que c'était fait même si visiblement, Drago n'avait pas prévu de le rencontrer là.

- Je…J'ai deux Vifs d'entraînement. Je t'en prête un, Malefoy ?

- J'ai le mien, répondit trop promptement le blond avant de se claquer mentalement de n'avoir su saisir cette perche.

Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils. 

« Harry, trouve une idée ! Vite ! Et pas trop foireuse, si possible ! ».

Soudain son regard s'éclaira.

- Et une petite compétition, ça te dit ? demanda-t-il malicieusement, l'œil pétillant.

- Quel genre ? rétorqua le sorcier blond, essayant de ne pas de monter trop intrigué.

- On lance les trois Vifs, celui qui en attrape deux sur trois a gagné.

Harry savait que Drago ne résisterait pas à ce genre de défi, de même qu'il devina la question qui allait suivre avant même qu'elle ne franchisse les lèvres du Serpentard.  

- Qu'est qu'on y gagne ?

Le Gryffondor afficha un sourire en coin.

- Tu es si prévisible, Malefoy.

- Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème, Potter ? 

Piqué au vif, le blond répliqua plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Harry ne se départit pourtant pas de son air espiègle.

- Non, Malefoy. Ça ne me pose aucun problème. Ça peut même faciliter les choses dans certains cas, ajouta-t-il, mystérieusement.

Drago fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Harry ne le laissa pas s'interroger plus avant, il fit un signe vers la terre ferme.

- Suis-moi.

Et il plongea brusquement vers le sol pour se redresser une fraction de seconde avant de s'aplatir sur le gazon et sauta habilement de son balai. Drago le rejoignit tranquillement et se posa élégamment. 

- Pff…Ces Gryffondor ! commenta Drago avec une grimace de dédain, faut toujours qu'ils essaient d'épater la galerie ! 

Harry haussa un sourcil faussement surpris, comme si cette idée ne l'avait jamais effleuré. Puis il ajouta, gentiment narquois.

- Ne sois pas jaloux, Malefoy. Je suis sûr, qu'avec beaucoup de pratique, tu y arriveras, toi aussi !

Ce dernier lui lança un regard courroucé.

- Relax, blondinet. Je disais ça pour rigoler ! Bon, voici mes deux Vifs, dit-il en les sortant de sa poche. Où est le tien ?

Drago lui tendit la petite balle d'entraînement et leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Un courant électrique les traversa. Les yeux verts se rivèrent sur les gris pour ne plus les lâcher. Malefoy déglutit et humecta nerveusement ses lèvres sèches. Harry suivit, fasciné, le mouvement de sa langue. Il allait se pencher vers le visage du blond quand il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller la paume avec insistance. Il baissa les yeux et vit que les trois Vifs avaient déployé leurs ailes et les agitaient furieusement pour se libérer. 

- Bien, fit Harry, plus amusé qu'irrité de cette interruption, nos Vifs s'impatientent. Alors, je les lâche dans les airs. Tu es prêt ?

Il ouvrit la main et les trois balles dorées s'élevèrent dans le ciel gris pour aussitôt disparaître.

- On y va, Malefoy ? 

Harry enfourcha son balai et attendit que Drago fasse de même. Le Serpentard scruta le ciel encore un instant puis afficha un air vantard.

- Eh Potter ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que je vais gagner.

Harry éclata de rire. Drago sentit son cœur faire un bond hors de sa poitrine.

- Ce que _tu_ vas gagner ? Ah, la modestie des Serpentard…En fait, je ne sais pas. On verra après.

- Tu n'as pas peur de faire un pari blanc avec un Malefoy ? demanda Drago, l'œil brillant de convoitise, visiblement alléché par les possibilités qui ne manqueraient pas de s'offrir à lui. 

- Tu n'as pas peur de faire un pari blanc avec un Potter ? répliqua Harry du tac au tac en haussant un sourcil suggestif. Je pourrai te demander de faire tout ce que je veux…Comme… rouler une pelle à…Goyle ? 

- _Goyle_ ? s'étrangla le blond. Tu n'oserais quand même pas ?

- Allons, allons, Malefoy, te fais pas de bile. Je suis un Gryffondor, après tout, généreux et magnanime…

- Hum…marmonna le blond.

Drago n'était pas vraiment convaincu mais trouvait que l'enjeu n'était pas négligeable et pouvait se révéler fort intéressant pour lui. S'il gagnait…Non, non ! _Quand_ il gagnerait, il pourrait exiger de Harry…ma foi…toutes sortes de choses…

Il chassa, à contre-cœur, les pensées libidineuses qui jaillissaient dans son cerveau, ce n'était pas le moment de se déconcentrer.

Il frappa le sol avec ses pieds et s'envola. Harry se stabilisa à ses côtés, si proche que leurs genouillères se touchaient. Il se tourna vers le Serpentard. Ses yeux émeraude pétillaient.

- Prêt, Malefoy ? Dès tu en attrapes un, tu cries. Enfin, si tu y arrives, bien sûr…

Ce dernier, impassible, ne répondit pas à la provocation. Il dévisagea froidement le Gryffondor. Harry fronça les sourcils, un peu déçu de son manque de réaction. 

Une lueur s'alluma dans ses prunelles vertes. 

Il se pencha brusquement et posa sa bouche sur celle de Drago. Le baiser fut bref et doux. Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et regarda Harry, sans comprendre. Celui-ci lui sourit de façon sibylline avant de s'écrier :

- C'est parti !

Le temps que Malefoy reprenne ses esprits, Harry avait atteint l'extrémité du stade.

- L'enfoiré ! POTTER !! Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès !

Seul un franc éclat de rire lui répondit.

Furieux de s'être laisser si facilement abusé, il fonça dans la direction opposée, ses yeux gris sondant les airs et les endroits où les balles d'entraînements avaient pu se cacher.

Il allait virer sur la gauche quand un éclat doré attira son attention au pied de la tourelle des Poufsouffle. Il jeta un œil par dessus son épaule, Harry lui tournait le dos. N'osant croire à sa chance, il plongea vers le Vif d'Or. La petite balle s'échappa une dizaine de mètres avant de se faire habilement capturer dans le gant de cuir. 

Drago leva les yeux vers son adversaire et vit que son exploit était passé totalement inaperçu. Un sourire rusé flotta un instant sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Sans rien dire, il empocha la balle et reprit de la hauteur. 

Il entamait une seconde série de cercles concentriques quand le soleil traversa les nuages. Harry leva la tête et offrit son visage au ciel en fermant les yeux. La journée allait être belle finalement.

Il les rouvrit et repéra enfin une des cibles mouvantes à une vingtaine de mètres devant lui. La surface sphérique réfléchissait les rayons du soleil et brillait comme un phare en pleine tempête. 

Il se coucha sur son Eclair de Feu, la main tendue. Un sifflement le fit se retourner. Malefoy, sa cape volant derrière lui, le rattrapa. Ils volèrent au coude à coude et Harry accéléra encore, mais sans parvenir à se défaire de son poursuivant. Le Gryffondor allait couvrir les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du Vif quand Drago se pencha et piqua droit vers le sol. Harry, interloqué par ce revirement, se demanda, un instant, ce qu'il lui prenait de lui laisser ainsi la victoire quand il vit une autre balle ailée en contrebas. Celle-ci dévia de sa trajectoire et fila dans le ciel, le Serpentard monta en chandelle et donna toute la puissance de son balai. 

Harry referma son poing sur la sphère dorée en poussant un cri de joie et se retourna pour admirer la technique de Malefoy. C'était un Attrapeur très doué, il volait avec beaucoup de classe. Harry qualifiait plus volontiers son propre style de vol d'instinctif. 

Drago avait réduit la marge qui le séparait du dernier Vif. Il tendit le bras, ses yeux gris ne quittaient pas une seconde la petite balle qui le narguait. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il sentit les ailes battre sous la pulpe de ses doigts puis dans sa paume avant de l'agripper victorieusement.

Malefoy laissa enfin s'échapper l'air que contenait ses poumons. Il avait retenu son souffle sans même sans apercevoir. Il atterrit en douceur et respira à fond. Un sourire fier plaqué sur son visage rosi par l'émotion, il regardait le Vif d'Or prisonnier dans sa main.

Harry vola jusqu'à lui et se posa sur la pelouse.

- Pas mal, Malefoy ! Pas mal du tout ! Bon, un partout ! Prêt pour le dernier round ?

Drago le dévisagea tranquillement, un rictus narquois flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Je crois que les jeux sont faits, Potter ! lâcha-t-il, ouvertement moqueur. 

Puis il sortit la seconde balle de sa poche et l'agita triomphalement sous le nez du Gryffondor.

Stupéfait, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour faire un commentaire mais la referma aussitôt. La suspicion avait rapidement remplacé la surprise. 

Avec un froncement de sourcil dubitatif, il examina attentivement les deux Vifs que Malefoy lui avait tendus et celui qu'il tenait au creux de sa main. Aucun doute. C'était bel et bien les balles d'entraînements qu'il avait lui-même lâchées.

Il leva la tête vers Drago et recula involontairement. Les yeux acier du Serpentard lançaient des éclairs. Son air railleur s'était envolé. La colère et la frustration crispaient son visage. Il pointa un index accusateur sur la poitrine de Harry.

- Tu penses que j'ai triché !

Le ton était glacé mais il n'arrivait pas à masquer l'amertume de cette constatation.

Harry tenta maladroitement de nier :

- Non ! C'est juste que…

- Ne me prend pas pour un con, Potter ! Je le lis dans tes foutus yeux verts ! Tu n'aurais pas fait ce stupide pari si tu croyais réellement que j'avais des chances de te battre ! 

Le jeune Gryffondor rougit légèrement. Il devait admettre que le Serpentard n'avait pas tort. Il avait clairement sous-estimé sa détermination et même s'il ne contestait pas ouvertement la victoire de son adversaire, son attitude avait parlé pour lui.

Comme Harry ne disait toujours rien, Drago enfourcha brusquement son balai. Le visage fermé, il se tourna vers Harry.

- Va au diable, Potter ! cracha-t-il avant de s'envoler.

Médusé, le sorcier brun le regarda partir en direction du château.

Mais bon sang, que signifiait cette sortie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé faire ou même comprendre ? 

Malefoy avait gagné, non ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas simplement réclamé son prix ?

Depuis quand le Serpentard se vexait quand on mettait en doute son fair-play ?

Drago était si compliqué, parfois.

Harry soupira, embarrassé. 

Sans le vouloir vraiment, il l'avait profondément blessé dans son orgueil. Une semaine auparavant, il aurait simplement haussé les épaules, il se foutait éperdument des états d'âmes de Malefoy. 

Mais le malaise qu'il ressentait au fond de lui indiquait clairement que les choses avaient changé…

Le soir arriva sans que Harry puisse approcher Drago. D'ailleurs, il soupçonnait ce dernier de l'éviter volontairement. 

Déterminé à lui présenter des excuses mais vaguement agacé par ce qu'il qualifiait d'attitude infantile, il se dit que le meilleur moyen était d'aller directement frapper à sa chambre de Préfet.

Pour plus de discrétion, il enfila sa cape d'Invisibilité et se faufila dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Il retrouva sans peine le passage que lui avait montré Malefoy.  

Arrivé devant la porte, il ôta sa cape magique et la glissa dans sa poche,

puis il tendit l'oreille et perçut, à travers le battant, le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol dallé. Bien. Le Serpentard était là.

Il respira un grand coup et frappa.

Il attendit un long moment puis devant l'absence de réponse, frappa à nouveau.

Finalement, un autre raclement de la chaise lui indiqua que Malefoy avait enfin daigné se lever.

La porte s'ouvrit et Drago apparut dans l'encadrement, il croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le chambranle, son visage n'offrant qu'une vague expression ennuyée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? Je suis occupé, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Malefoy avait décidé de lui compliquer la tâche ? Très bien.

- Je peux entrer ?

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Les yeux gris acier dévisageaient froidement le Gryffondor. Puis, avec un imperceptible soupir, il s'effaça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répéta-t-il, désagréablement.

Le sorcier brun se retourna et planta son beau regard émeraude dans celui du blond.

- Je suis venu m'excuser.

Drago émit une sorte de ricanement méprisant pour cacher sa surprise. 

- Des excuses ? Pourquoi faire ? Rien à battre ce que tu penses de moi !

Harry fronça les sourcils. Cet imbécile commençait à lui courir sur le haricot ! Il était venu lui présenter ses excuses pour l'avoir méjuger et voilà que ce bâtard lui opposait une fin de non-recevoir !

- Ecoute, Malefoy ! Je suis désolé d'avoir mis ta victoire en doute. Voilà. Mais tu avoueras quand même que les antécédents des Serpentard ne parlent pas franchement en ta faveur !

Les pupilles grises s'obscurcirent soudain comme un ciel d'orage sous l'effet de la colère.

- Attends une minute, Potter ! T'es venu pour t'excuser ou pour m'insulter un peu plus ? 

- Je croyais que tu te foutais de mes excuses et de mon opinion.

- C'est le cas, affirma le blond, rageusement.

- Alors, ce que je pense de toi et des Serpentard ne peut en aucune façon te blesser ?

- Exactement ! siffla Malefoy entre les dents.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

- Tu mens comme un arracheur de dents, Malefoy, affirma tranquillement le jeune homme.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir mais ne dit rien. Les poings crispés le long de ses flancs, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant rapidement. 

Harry s'approcha de lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il s'arrêta à moins d'un pas et lui prit doucement la main. Tétanisé, Drago ne fit pas un geste. Il sentit le brun lui écarter les doigts et lui déposer un objet dans le creux de la paume. Il baissa les yeux. Le Vif d'entraînement.

- C'était le tien. Celui que j'ai attrapé, je veux dire. La façon dont tu t'es emparé des deux autres…

- Je t'ai déjà dit que…le coupa vertement Drago.

- Je sais, je sais, t'en as rien à faire. J'ai bien compris. Mais laisse-moi finir, après je m'en irai. Je disais donc que la manière dont tu t'es emparé de ces deux Vifs était tout bonnement… fantastique. Tu es un Attrapeur redoutable et, crois-moi, je saurai m'en souvenir, ajouta Harry avec une grimace éloquente.

Le Serpentard garda le visage baissé, en proie à une grande confusion. Il s'était senti tellement froissé par l'attitude de Harry et maintenant, il le complimentait et reconnaissait sa valeur… 

Harry avait presque atteint la porte quand il se retourna, les yeux verts cherchant les gris.

- Drago ? appela-t-il doucement.

Le blond leva la tête, surpris d'entendre son prénom.

- Tu as gagné la compétition, tu peux réclamer ton prix quand tu veux…

Le timbre était si chaud et caressant que le sorcier blond sentit ses joues s'embraser.

Il sentit son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine comme s'il menaçait d'en sortir. 

Il franchit la distance qui les séparait. Le souffle court, Drago le dévisagea intensément, le sang courant dans ses veines, le cœur battant. Avec un gémissement sourd, il captura les lèvres de Harry et lui donna un long baiser passionné. Il glissa fougueusement la langue entre ses dents. Le jeune Gryffondor répondit avec ardeur en passant ses bras autour de son cou et le serra plus étroitement contre lui.

Leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, animés par la même envie, par la même passion, se frottaient lascivement.

Harry ne put réprimer un cri quand il sentit la paume impatiente de son amant se poser sur le renflement qui déformait son pantalon. La main audacieuse exerçait un mouvement et une pression qui lui faisaient perdre la tête. 

Il se mit à gémir doucement tandis que Drago mordillait ses lèvres et se délectait du feu qu'il allumait chez son partenaire. 

Quand il interrompit sa caresse, Harry manifesta bruyamment sa frustration. Le Serpentard étouffa un petit rire. 

Harry posa ses yeux assombris par le désir sur le blond et leva un sourcil impérieux. Celui-ci sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. 

Le Gryffondor le poussa, sans douceur, contre le mur, une lueur sauvage dans le regard. Drago sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge et son excitation redoubler.

Harry lui maintint les bras au-dessus de la tête et plongea dans son cou. Il mordilla, suça, lécha chaque centimètres carrés de peau, marquant sans pitié son amant de sa bouche avide.

Drago se sentait près à exploser alors que Harry ne l'avait pas encore effleuré.

- Harry…supplia-t-il, dans un souffle.

- Mmm…répondit le brun, visiblement peu enclin à interrompre son supplice.

- Harry, je t'en prie…Touche-moi…

Cette prière murmurée acheva de consumer le Gryffondor. L'émotion lui coupa les jambes et il s'agenouilla lentement. Il releva la tête et vit que Drago le regardait, haletant. 

Les yeux brillants, Harry déboutonna le pantalon et le fit glisser jusqu'au sol. Le boxer suivit le même trajet. 

Cambré, tremblant de plaisir anticipé, le Serpentard ferma les paupières, avide de sentir la main de son partenaire sur lui.

Harry empoigna la pleine longueur, appréciant sa finesse et sa douceur. Le sorcier blond poussa un long gémissement de plaisir qui se transforma en cri étranglé quand la bouche de son amant l'engloutit.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

C'était si chaud, si incroyable.

Il sentait sa langue pleine de hardiesse courir sur sa peau, s'attarder, menaçant de l'avaler tout entier puis repartir et recommencer, agaçant au passage ses points les plus sensibles.

Drago crispa ses doigts dans la chevelure rebelle du brun. Les vagues de plaisir se succédaient. Il se mit gémir de plus en plus fort, psalmodiant sans fin le nom de son amant. La jouissance déferla dans ses reins et il poussa un long cri rauque en se libérant.

Tremblant, il prit pleinement appui contre le mur, attendant que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal.

Harry se redressa, les yeux encore plus sombres et cala son visage au creux de son épaule.

- Par Merlin, Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Le Gryffondor gloussa.

- Et bien, je crois qu'on appelle ça…

- Oh ! La ferme, crétin ! Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire.

- Mmm. Tu veux dire que je suis doué, c'est ça ?

Drago fit une grimace comme s'il répugnait à l'avouer.

- Hum, fut sa seule réponse.

- Hum ? Est-ce à dire que tu peux mieux faire, blondinet ? le provoqua Harry.

Le Serpentard se redressa instinctivement, plongea les iris grises dans celle de Harry.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent dans un baiser fiévreux. Leurs langues entamèrent un duel qui les laissa pantelant.

Harry sentait son bas-ventre le tarauder douloureusement. D'un mouvement du bassin, il fit comprendre à son amant toute l'étendue de son désir. Un sourire concupiscent aux lèvres, Drago se mit à genoux et entreprit de le libérer de sa prison de tissu.

Après quelques va-et-vient joueurs, il le prit dans sa bouche. Harry trembla de la tête aux pieds. Il ferma les yeux, savourant pleinement l'habile caresse de son partenaire. Il se liquéfiait de plaisir. Jamais les sensations qu'il avait connues jusqu'alors n'avaient atteint ce niveau.

La langue de Drago le titillait si savamment qu'il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Son corps se tendit comme un arc et dans un dernier soubresaut, délivra sa semence.

Après quelques instants, Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur, encore légèrement essoufflé.

Il se coucha sur le sol entraînant Drago avec lui. Il le serra contre lui, le nez dans ses doux cheveux blonds. Ce dernier lui offrit son visage et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, se mordillant doucement, se taquinant.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, silencieux, savourant pleinement ce moment.

Drago se redressa sur un coude et se décida à parler mais quelques chose l'empêchait de lever les yeux.

- Harry, tu veux rester ?

- Et toi, Drago, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda doucement le brun.

- J'ai demandé le premier ! 

- D'accord, soupira Harry. J'ai très envie de rester cette nuit. Je peux ? 

Le sorcier blond sentit son cœur bondir hors de sa poitrine mais fit de son mieux pour ne pas se dévoiler. Il haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive.

- Il serait dommage de gâcher un talent pareil.

- Tu n'était pas mal non plus, blondinet.

- Seulement pas mal ?? s'insurgea Drago, indigné.

Harry se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire et argumenta le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Je ne peux pas juger objectivement sur une seule fois, tu comprends, il faut déterminer si tu es capable de réitérer cette performance parce que…

- POTTER !

- Oui ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire candide.

- Embrasse-moi !   

Ça vous a plu ? A lundi prochain.

Un petit mot pour annoncer à toutes celles et ceux qui suivaient ma fic « le Lion et le Serpent » que la suite est là. Ça s'appelle « le sacrifice du Serpent » et je posterai le premier chapitre le 25 décembre.

JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS !!!!!! PLEIN DE BISOUS ET PLEIN DE CADEAUX !!

Falyla


	11. chapitre 11

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf l'intrigue et Kiara Weasley .

**Rating **: Cette fic est classé **R, NC-17**. C'est un slash, ce qui implique des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

**Paring **: Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy

**Nasty Gogoune**: Salut Gabe! Ce n'est pas un secret, j'ai 33 ans depuis le 7 novembre. Je sais, je sais, je suis la mère de la plupart de mes lecteurs mais j'assume totalement. Merci pour le compliment mais je ne prévois pas de menottes…LOL. Euh…Tu trouvais que les relations de Harry et Drago progressaient ? Je crois que je vais te laisser juger par toi-même la suite…Bisous.

**Kate Malefoy** : Je disais ça à cause du plafond explosé d'une des salles de Poudlard…ça m'y a fait penser ! LOL. Merci de ta fidélité. A plus. Bises.

**Lululle** : Merci de trouver ça super ! Mais on va oublier les prouesses pour un moment…Voir plus bas. Bisous.

**Frite 12** : Merci pour ces 297 bravos ! enfin 298 parce qu'il y a le petit dernier ! LOL. Si, si ! je les ai comptés ! Et pour cette avalanche de compliments, je suis toute rouge et j'apprécie vraiment. Voici la suite. Bises.

**Rémus James Lupin** : Salut ! Je crois que le mot « misère » est bien trouvé quoiqu'un peu faible. Ça va saigner ! LOL. Merci pour tes vœux. A plus. Bisous.

**Saael' **: Mazette ! Je crois que je ferai mieux de tout mettre dans ma bio ! Alors voilà, un garçon et des jumelles, 7 et 2 fois 5 ans, et je suis mariée depuis 1991. Autre chose ? LOL. Merci d'avoir adoré mon chapitre, voici la suite de leurs mésaventures…Bises.

**Clochette **: Court ? Ah ben peut-être, mais ils n'ont jamais l'air courts quand on les écrits ! LOL. Les chapitres 11, 12, 13 sont de la même taille, soit environ 6 pages Word mais le 14ème et dernier chapitre fait 11 pages. T'es contente ? LOL. Vont enfin s'avouer leurs sentiments ? Euh…C'est mal barré. Voir plus bas. Bisous.

**Nagisa Moon** : Salut ! J'adore écrire les scènes de Quidditch ! Tu as trouvé Drago « royal » ? Ouais, je pense que lui s'est trouvé pas mal non plus ! LOL. Quant à la fameuse scène… Déterminés et vigoureux ?? Ouh là ! C'est fou comme certains qualificatifs peuvent être plus évocateurs que d'autres…LOL. Merci de toujours trouver le temps de me laisser une review et j'attends ta réponse. Bises.

**Harriette Potter** : Merci d'être là pour chaque chapitre et chaque fic, ça me touche beaucoup. A plus. Bisous.

**Célinette** : Y a des fois, comme ça, où on a l'impression d'avoir franchi une étape et pourtant…Mes persos ne sont que des marionnettes entre mes mains sadiques * sourire diabolique *. Je te laisse juger… Bises.

**Caroline Black** : Salut ! Les réponses à toutes tes questions étaient dans le chapitre 10. Nos deux zigotos vont-ils se déclarer un amour éternel ? Rien n'est moins sûr…La suite, juste en-dessous. Bisous.

**Luwelin** : Salut la nouvelle ! C'est lundi et la suite est là ! Merci de penser qu'on s'y croirait, je fais tout pour…Bises. 

**Sweet Death** : Merci pour la petite chanson ! LOL. Eloigne-toi du clavier pour baver, humidité et puces électroniques ne font pas bon ménage ! LOL. Aujourd'hui, tu peux ranger le bavoir…Par contre la massue peut servir… Bisous.

**Aaa** : Merci de m'avoir signalé ce changement indépendant de ma volonté. Effectivement les persos principaux sont et resteront Harry et Drago. Désolée que Drago se soit transformé en Hermione. J'aurai dû me méfier, la semaine dernière, ma fic était passée du « french » en « japanese ». Je crois que ma nouvelle souris à infrarouge me fait des blagues…LOL

Chapitre 11/14 Drago était plongé dans un profond sommeil quand il sentit Harry se mouvoir par saccades contre lui. Il soupira d'aise et resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Harry, en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Un gémissement lui répondit mais ce dernier ressemblait plus à une sourde plainte qu'à une expression de plaisir. Le sorcier blond ouvrit brusquement les yeux. 

Quelque chose clochait.

Son corps se raidit et se retourna violemment. Drago se recula vivement pour attraper sa baguette.

- _Lumos_ !

La tête de Harry se mit à ballotter de gauche et de droite. Les traits de son visage étaient crispés, sa bouche tordue dans un rictus de douleur.

- Oh ! Putain !

Le Serpentard regardait, effaré, son amant en proie à ce qui semblait être un horrible cauchemar.

- Harry ! Harry ! Réveille-toi !

Le jeune Gryffondor marmonna dans son sommeil, les mains fermement agrippées au drap. 

Drago tenta de lui secouer l'épaule. La peau était moite et glacée sous ses doigts. Harry ouvrit brusquement les paupières en se redressant, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, il haletait de terreur. Il retomba, tremblant et frissonnant, tenant des propos incohérents.

Réellement paniqué, Drago le secoua plus fort.

- Merde, Potter ! Mais réveille-toi, par Merlin !

Harry lui offrit un regard vide et pourtant tout son corps était contracté en signe de détresse. Ses mains s'agitaient devant lui comme s'il se battait avec un adversaire invisible. Un long cri monta dans sa gorge, les yeux se révulsèrent, il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, le corps parcouru de convulsions.

Drago, pâle comme la mort, le regardait, impuissant, incapable de réagir.

Son cœur battait la chamade. L'angoisse le paralysait.

Il ferma les yeux et se dit à voix haute.

- Malefoy, respire un grand coup et réfléchis !

Il savait depuis longtemps que Harry faisait des cauchemars, ça avait même été une pomme de discorde entre Kiara et lui…

Kiara ! Harry lui avait sauvé la vie en lui donnant son sang et une étrange connexion les reliait depuis. Elle seule pouvait le calmer rapidement et le sortir de sa transe.

Drago se donna une calque mentalement pour ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt !

Il enfila un boxer à la hâte et sortit. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le dortoir des filles de 7ème année. Alors qu'il allait frapper, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Kiara, qui ne semblait pas vraiment surprise de le trouver là.

- Où est Harry, Drago ?

- Dans ma…Il rougit légèrement en s'interrompant. Viens, je te conduis. Comment tu as su…pour Harry ?

- Malefoy, tu n'écoutes donc jamais rien ? Je sais bien qu'il n'y a que ta petite personne qui t'intéresse mais quand même, depuis le temps…

- Ça va, ça va ! Je suis allé te chercher, non ? la coupa-t-il, agressif, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans sa chambre de Préfet.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire en coin qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

- Efface tout de suite ce sourire niais, la belette ! Et aucun commentaire !

Elle ne répondit pas et s'approcha du lit.

Harry était blême, une sueur froide perlait sur sa peau. Il gémissait doucement comme si les sanglots étaient pris dans sa gorge. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, décrispa des doigts du tissu qui le recouvrait et le prit dans ses bras, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur.

- Harry, appela-t-elle, doucement. C'est fini. 

Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine, son corps se détendit et il s'affaissa mollement dans ses bras pour retomber, évanoui, sur l'oreiller.

Elle lui caressa machinalement le visage, écartant les mèches de cheveux noirs collées sur son front. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair se détachait clairement sur sa peau pâle.

- Drago ? Drago ?

Ce dernier sursauta, visiblement plus impressionné par ce qui venait d'arriver qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, sans vraiment écouter.

- Il faut le porter à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh lui administre toujours un médicament. Tu veux y aller, tu es sûr ?

- …

- Drago !

Le sorcier blond cligna des yeux et la regarda enfin.

- Quoi ?

Kiara soupira et répéta patiemment.

- Je te disais que Harry doit être conduit à l'infirmerie. Si tu y vas seul, ça suscitera forcément des questions. Est-ce que tu te sens prêt à y répondre ?

Une multitude de sentiments traversèrent le visage de Drago. Finalement, il lui retourna un regard embarrassé. 

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu ne sais pas. Allons bon… Décide-toi parce qu'il a besoin de soins. Et tu sais bien que ce château est un vrai repère de commères. On saura très rapidement que Harry n'était pas dans sa chambre quand c'est arrivé. Je ne veux pas te bousculer mais…

- Je…Je ne suis pas prêt à…C'est si compliqué…

- Pas de panique ! l'interrompit-elle d'une voix rassurante. Ecoute, on va faire comme ça : je le mène chez Pomfresh et ensuite on avisera. Je trouverai bien un bon gros mensonge pour expliquer tout ça…

- Je t'accompagne ! En tant que Préfet, je suis habilité à…

- D'accord, d'accord ! Mais habille-toi ! Un Préfet en boxer, aussi séduisant soit-il, perd un peu de sa crédibilité en petite tenue !

L'infirmière les accueillit en robe de chambre et bonnet de nuit. D'abord un peu perplexe devant cet étrange trio reformé, elle s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Elle avisa rapidement l'état du Gryffondor et indiqua un lit à Kiara. Celle-ci, baguette levée, dirigea Harry, toujours inconscient, avec le sortilège de « _Mobili Corpus_ » qu'elle avait employé jusque-là.

L'infirmière revint avec sa potion. Elle examina attentivement Harry puis ses lèvres se pincèrent de désapprobation quand elle constata qu'il était nu comme au premier jour et emballé de soie vert foncé.

- Mademoiselle Weasley, prenez ce pyjama et passez-le à Monsieur Potter. Ensuite, vous pourrez ramener votre… drap dans votre chambre, ordonna-t-elle, un peu fraîchement.

Kiara ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt.

Merde ! Dans leur précipitation, ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça !

L'infirmière ne poserait aucune question, elle semblait ne pas douter de ce qu'elle voyait. 

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Drago. Ce dernier avait l'air affolé qu'elle démente. Elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête pour le rassurer et un soulagement sans nom se peignit sur le beau visage du Serpentard.

Madame Pomfresh borda convenablement Harry et lui fit prendre son breuvage.

- Je suppose que vous souhaitez rester jusqu'à son réveil ?

Les deux Serpentard acquiescèrent.

- Bien, je vous laisse. Je suis à côté en cas de besoin. Au fait, Mademoiselle Weasley, pouvez-vous rappelez à Monsieur Thomas qu'il doit faire changer son pansement, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, bien sûr ?

Kiara rougit violemment sous le regard teinté de mépris de l'infirmière.

- Bien sûr, je le ferai.

Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, Drago se retourna vers la jeune fille.

- De quoi elle parle ? C'est qui ce Thomas ?

- Dean Thomas. On sort ensemble depuis peu.

- Monsieur Suçon ?? C'est un Gryffondor ?? s'éclaffa bruyamment Drago.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

- Ce qui se passe ne me fait pas tellement rigoler, Malefoy ! Je suis venue cet après-midi avec Dean. Il s'est blessé au mollet. Il n'a aucune aptitude sur un balai, son truc, c'est le micro et la tchatche, mais non, Finnigan, ce gros balourd, a absolument tenu à le faire jouer…Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que Pomfresh m'a vu l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Maintenant elle doit me prendre pour une Marie-couche-toi-là ! Venir avec un l'après-midi et un autre au beau milieu de la nuit !

Drago avait un air penaud mais néanmoins buté.

- Tu ne vas pas…

- Non ! Je t'ai promis de ne pas divulguer que Harry était dans ton lit. Je ne vais pas revenir sur ma parole, ce n'est pas mon genre. Mais cette histoire prend des proportions alarmantes…

Son regard bleu et or flamboyait. Elle pointa un index menaçant sur sa poitrine.

- Mais prie Merlin pour ton salut, que ça n'arrive pas aux oreilles de Dean ! S'il apprend ça, je ne donne pas cher de notre relation ! Et je t'en tiendrai personnellement pour responsable, Malefoy !

- Elle a raison, Malefoy ! Tu nous a mis dans la merde !

Les deux sorciers se retournèrent d'un bloc pour voir Harry se dresser péniblement sur son séant. 

- Harry ! Comment ça va ? demandèrent-ils les deux en même temps.

Le Gryffondor lança un regard courroucé en direction de Malefoy qui se ratatina sur place, la mine coupable, et adressa un pauvre sourire fatigué à la jeune fille.

- Comme d'hab.

- Si mal que ça ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Ouais, grimaça-t-il.

- On va te laisser tranquille, tu as besoin de récupérer.

- Pas si vite ! N'essaie pas de noyer le poisson, Kiara ! Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ce qui se passait ? Tu as dit à Pomfresh que j'étais avec toi ?

- Hum. Pas tout à fait. Elle l'a supposé et je n'ai pas démenti, ce qui revient exactement au même, maintenant elle me prend pour une nymphomane particulièrement vicieuse…

Elle secoua la tête, amère.

- Jamais Dean ne gobera un truc pareil ! Tu imagines ? « Oui, Harry était dans mon lit mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! » Bonjour le cliché ! Merci, Malefoy, on peut dire que tu as embelli mon week-end ! ajouta-t-elle, mordante.

Elle soupira.

- Bon, mon lit m'appelle désespérément, les garçons. Bonne nuit.

Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du brun et quitta l'infirmerie.

- MALEFOY ! COMMENT AS-TU PU LAISSER FAIRE ÇA ?

- Ne crie pas comme ça, Pomfresh pourrait t'entendre !

- C'est le cadet de mes soucis ! Qu'importe les conséquences pourvu que les apparences soient sauves, hein ? C'est la devise des Malefoy ? demanda méchamment Harry.

Drago, trop ébranlé jusque-là pour réagir, se réveilla tout d'un coup. Il reprit son air hautain et suffisant qui le protégeait si bien de tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? Qu'on publie les bans dans la Gazette du Sorcier ? C'était très agréable, je le reconnais mais…

- Mais pas inoubliable, c'est ça ? conclut amèrement Harry. Pas au point de laisser Kiara en dehors de tout ça.

Le blond ne répliqua pas. 

Reconnaître qu'il avait des sentiments pour le brun était déjà très difficile pour lui, il venait à peine d'écarter la théorie de l'envoûtement alors les assumer en public ? Impensable ! Inconcevable !

Harry émit un ricanement désabusé devant ce silence.

- Tu es si pathétique ! Oh ! Tu peux dormir tranquille, je ne dirai rien non plus ! Personne n'a envie de se vanter de connaître intimement un être si dépourvu de scrupule. Allez, casse-toi, Malefoy ! Tu pollues mon espace vital !

Drago mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre que Harry mettait un point final à leur courte liaison.

Il déglutit péniblement en le regardant fixement.

« Dis-lui que tu n'es simplement pas prêt ! Dis-lui, par Merlin ! »

Le Serpentard chassa la petite voix inopportune et redressa fièrement le menton : les Malefoy ne se justifiaient pas !

Sans un mot, il quitta la pièce.

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Et merde ! »

Kiara se réveilla le lendemain avec un affreux mal de tête. Elle passa rapidement sous la douche et s'habilla. Elle voulait se rendre directement à la Tour Gryffondor. Elle ne savait pas comment elle expliquerait ça à Dean sans trahir son serment mais il le fallait, elle ne pouvait pas seulement espérer que rien ne filtre de ce vaudeville, c'est carrément impossible !

C'était dimanche, les Lions, en grande majorité, occupaient la salle commune, quelques uns dormaient encore. Elle monta directement dans le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année. Elle frappa et attendit.

- C'est ouvert ! cria une voix.

Elle entra. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle vit Dean traverser la chambre à cloche-pied et piocher quelque chose sous le lit. Elle s'appuya sur le chambranle, les bras croisés.

- Dean ! Je croyais que tu devais te reposer ! Et ne pas poser ton pied par terre !

Il leva la tête, ses dreadlocks dansant autour de son visage sombre et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant.

- Salut, ma beauté ! 

Elle s'approcha, l'enlaça et lui offrit ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa avec une grande douceur, caressant ses lèvres, glissant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux.

- Où sont les autres ? 

- Ma foi, Ron est avec Hermione, Neville avec Ginny, Seamus est sorti tôt ce matin et Harry…Il se retourna vers son lit. Et Harry n'est pas rentré de la nuit. On est vraiment tout seul, chuchota-t-il d'une voix chaude en lui butinant le cou.

- Justement, Dean. Je voudrai te parler de…

- Et bien Thomas ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune dignité ! Ça ne te dégoûte pas de passer après Potter ? 

Ils sursautèrent et regardèrent en direction de la porte restée ouverte. Parvati se tenait dans l'encadrement et jetait un regard haineux sur Kiara.

Dean fronça les sourcils en voyant Kiara se décomposer sous ses yeux. Parvati lança un regard triomphant à la jeune Serpentard et repartit en salle commune.

Dean alla fermer la porte et lui jeta un sort de verrouillage.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda-t-il plus perplexe que réellement inquiet.  

La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit le plus proche. Ça avait été encore plus rapide que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

- Je voulais te le dire moi-même mais Parvati ne pouvait décemment laisser passer une occasion pareille.

- C'est vrai alors ? Tu étais avec Harry ? 

Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle vit combien il était blessé.

« Oh ! Merde ! Malefoy, je vais te tuer… ».

Incapable de parler, elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh, Dean, je suis désolée. La dernière chose que je voulais était que tu l'apprennes comme ça. Les explications seraient trop… Je suppose que te dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé n'y changera rien…

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle sortit de la chambre.

Kiara quitta la tour Gryffondor le cœur lourd. Dean ne méritait certainement pas ça, elle non plus d'ailleurs. Elle avait pensé rendre service à Harry et Drago et elle se retrouvait le bec dans l'eau. Sa réputation en prenait un sale coup mais elle s'en remettrait. Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, c'était Dean. Son petit ami, _ex_-petit ami, se corrigea-t-elle, passait pour le dernier des crétins et ça lui donnait une furieuse envie de tordre le cou à cet abruti qui servait de Préfet aux Serpentard.

Ruminant sa rancune, elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh l'accueillit tout aussi froidement que la veille, ce qui n'adoucit pas son ressentiment envers le sorcier blond.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce où Harry terminait son petit déjeuner, elle tenta d'afficher un optimisme de bon aloi.

- Salut, beau brun ! Comment ça va ce matin ?

Sa fausse bonne humeur retomba aussi sec quand elle vit la mine du Gryffondor.

- Bof…j'ai envoyé balader Malefoy. C'est fini, quoi. Enfin, quand je dis : fini, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on ait commencé quelque chose, alors…

Kiara grimaça un sourire.

- Bienvenue au club ! Parvati a lâché le morceau plus vite que son ombre ! Résultat des courses : Dean se sent à la fois trahi _et _humilié !  

Harry retomba lourdement contre son oreiller.

- Putain !

- Tu l'as dit ! Et tout ça grâce à qui ?

- Malefoy ! Je vais le tuer !

- Non, non, Harry ! Moi d'abord !

Malgré leur déconfiture commune, ils éclatèrent de rire.

Ils reprenaient lentement leur souffle quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Ils se retournèrent et se figèrent.

Sur le seuil se tenait Dean Thomas, les traits crispés sous l'effet de la colère, ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs.

Une silhouette blanche coiffée d'un bonnet apparu derrière lui en gesticulant.

- Monsieur Thomas ! Vous ne pouvez pas…

Ce fut la dernière chose que Harry entendit. 

Il vit son camarade de chambre fondre sur lui et un poing rageur s'abattre sur sa joue. La douleur explosa dans sa tête et il perdit connaissance.

Ça vous a plu ? A lundi prochain.

Falyla


	12. chapitre 12

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf l'intrigue et Kiara Weasley .

**Rating **: Cette fic est classé **R, NC-17**. C'est un slash, ce qui implique des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

**Paring **: Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy

BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ET TOUT PLEIN DE BONNES CHOSES POUR 2004

**Nasty Gogoune**: Jeune homme de peu de foi! Ah là là ! Tu devrais me connaître mieux que ça, maintenant ! LOL. Et puis, ce n'est pas un cliffanger, c'est un coup de théâtre. Ma fic, dramatique ?? Allons, allons, mon petit nu-pied préféré, tu ne peux pas penser ça sérieusement quand même ! J'aime les happy ends aussi mais qu'ils soient plus éclatants, je me dois de plonger mes persos dans le désespoir le plus noir. Bon, j'avoue, j'adore ça mais je te promets que tout finira bien. Pas dans ce chapitre malheureusement…Aïe !! Pas taper !! ^__^ . Bisous.

**Saael' **: Mais oui, mais oui, je t'assure, je suis humaine ! L'avantage d'être trentenaire, c'est qu'on connaît la vie, fillette ! Je n'ai pas tout vécu, bien sûr ( heureusement ! LOL) mais j'aime observer et épingler les petits travers de mes semblables. Si tu aimes tant mon style, va lire « le Lion et le Serpent » et dis-moi ce que tu en penses en échange de quoi, tu as droit à de nouvelles combinaisons si tu joues à la loterie : 15.12.96 pour mon fils, 27.10.98 pour les petites nanas et moi 07.11.70. Tu vois, pas de bol ! on a tous déjà souffler nos bougies récemment ! Mais merci d'y penser ! Mon cher et tendre est de mars mais je suis pas sûre que ça l'intéresse… Pour ton analyse de la fic et tes pronostics, ma foi, c'est pas mal ! Y a du vrai, y a du faux…Voir plus bas…A plus. Bises.

**Rémus James Lupin** : Ah ! mon p'tit loup ! Je peux t'appeler comme ça, hein ? LOL. Et bien non ! Je ne suis pas gentille ! Un autre lecteur m'a déjà dit que j'étais une vraie Serpentard ! Et bien sûr, c'est tout exprès que je mets mes persos dans la panade. Bon, dans cette fic, certainement  plus que dans l'autre, mais comme c'est sensé être marrant, je force le trait pour le plaisir. Et puis dans le « Sacrifice », j'ai comme l'impression qu'on va nettement moins se marrer…A plus. Bisous.

**Ankou** : Oh, ben tu me connais. Est-ce que ça peut être pire ? Réponse : oui * sourire carnassier *. A plus. Bises.

**Cho Sept** : Bon anniversaire, un peu en retard mais bisous quand même ! Non, non je n'ai pas fini ! Je suis d'une cruauté sans borne avec mes persos ! * rictus malefoyien * D'ailleurs les choses ne s'arrangent guère pour nos deux zigotos…Bisous.

**Cho 3** : Salut la nouvelle ! Et bien, la suite est juste en-dessous. Bises.

**Harriette Potter** : Ah ! ne fais rien que tu puisses regretter, je suis pour les fins heureuses ! Mais la jalousie et la fierté sans oublier l'amour-propre font faire des choses excessives…Et pis après, on sait plus comment recoller les morceaux…Je ne dirai pas que Dean est un imbécile. Passer pour le cocu de service n'a rien de réjouissant. Kiara le comprend même si ça n'arrange pas ses affaires. La suite juste plus bas…Bises.

**Sirie-Stefie** : Salut la nouvelle ! On peut dire que Dean est fâché, en effet ! Et il est aussi particulièrement têtu…La suite un peu plus bas…Bisous.

**Frite 12 **: Comment ??!! Bien sûr que c'est la faute de Drago !! Son silence est la cause des emmerdes de tout le monde ! Mais il se sent pas prêt, le pauvre chéri, alors on va lui laisser encore un peu de temps…Merci encore pour tous ces bravos ! Bises.

**Célinette** : Ah ! Que j'aime provoquer ce genre de réactions ! ça prouve au moins que le but est atteint ! LOL. Bonne analyse de la situation, comme d'hab. mais le courage est une chose, la peur de se planter en est une autre…Donc le Drago du chap 11 t'a bien énervé, celui du 12 réussira-t-il à t'attendrir un peu ? Voir plus bas. Bisous.

**Clochette** : Ah ben Dean, aux dernières nouvelles, n'a pas de dreadlocks mais le mien, si ! LOL. J'aimais bien le look de Lee Jordan alors je me suis imaginé que Dean, en plus âgé, aurait le même. J'adore les familles « à rallonge », ça me fait toujours beaucoup rire. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas tendre avec mes « bébés » mais c'est plus fort que moi et ça les rend attachants. Quant à Harry…Ben…L'est pas content, pas content du tout…Bises.

**Clau 1** : Je t'en supplie, fais tes reviews moins abrégées, je ne suis pas de la génération Texto moi ! LOL. Merci pour les encouragements, cette fic est bientôt terminée, elle a 14 chapitres. Bisous.

**Céline S.** : Mais non ! Drago n'a pas triché avec le Vif d'Or, il a été malin, c'est tout ! LOL. T'as pas tort, la réaction de notre blondinet au coup de poing est juste plus bas…Bises.

**Sweet Death** : Ah ben, si tu n'aimes pas qu'on maltraite nos deux têtes de mules en chef, je me demande si cette fic est bien pour toi ! LOL. Je te le dis tout de suite, ça ne s'arrange pas, mais alors pas du tout…Bisous.

**Mich' Loinvoyant** : Salut la nouvelle ! D'abord, merci pour ces 11 reviews d'un coup ! Je suis à la fois ravie et flattée de cet intérêt. Je suis également surprise de voir à quel point tu as pris ce texte au sérieux en analysant chaque chapitre de cette façon. Ma foi, je tiens juste à dire pour ma défense que cette fic est sensée être marrante à lire, je n'ai pas d'autres prétentions que d'amuser mon lectorat. Alors, dans l'ordre, 1) oui, c'est plutôt Harry qui domine la situation, du moins le croit-il, je suis du style à faire « pas comme les autres ». 2) Le prénom murmuré ? J'avoue que je n'avais pas réfléchi jusque-là… 3) Leur attitude haïssable, mais pourquoi donc ? 4) Oh là là, quelle prise de tête ! T'es toujours comme ça ? LOL 5) Je n'ai jamais dit que Harry n'était pas OCC dans cette fic. Il est peut-être équilibré mais singulièrement compliqué, non ? 6) Comme tu dis, Drago a compris mais ce n'est pas si simple…7) Effectivement, Harry avoue son désir…8) Réaction unanime : ils sont parfaitement crétins mais excès de fierté nuit gravement. 9) Tu me reparles souvent du sortilège mais en tant que lecteur, on sait dès le départ que Harry veut jouer avec l'attirance de Drago pour lui. C'est volontairement qu'il travaille Malefoy « au corps ». Ses propres réactions sont une surprise pour lui. Mais pas de maléfice à l'horizon. 10) Oh. Mon. Dieu. Tu crois que je peux déposer un Copyright ? LOL 11) Drago est un lâche, Parvati, une garce jalouse et médisante, ça fait un peu pléonasme, non ? Tant pis, je le garde…LOL. Ouf ! j'ai dû me replonger dans ma version imprimée pour savoir de quoi tu parlais, des fois mais bon…Une question, une seule. Est-ce cette fic t'a fait rire au moins une fois ? Et autre chose, Kiara est l'héroïne de mon autre fic « le lion et le serpent », si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, va jeter un coup d'œil. A plus. Bises.

**Lythanie** : Salut jeune fille ! Comment vas-tu ? C'est gentil de passer me faire un petit coucou ! J'attends de tes nouvelles. Gros bisous de ta correctrice qui n'a pas beaucoup de boulot. Chômage technique ? LOL.

Chapitre 12/14 

Drago avait regagné sa chambre comme un zombie. Le rejet de Harry l'avait littéralement assommé. Il se sentait glacé, vide, abattu.

Il avait marché en traînant les pieds, la tête basse, jusqu'à son lit et sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, s'était couché en travers du lit. Les draps froissés et les habits de Harry posés sur une chaise lui rappelaient tout ce qu'il souhaitait bannir de son esprit.

Malgré lui, il avait fermé les yeux et enfoui son nez dans l'oreiller encore imprégné de l'odeur de son amant. La gorge prise dans un douloureux étau, il s'était endormi d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Il se réveilla en grognant. Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte avec insistance.

- Drago ! Drago !

Il cligna des yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de se situer.

- Drago ! C'est l'heure ! dit un autre voix.

« L'heure ? Et de quoi, par Merlin ? »

Il se leva péniblement, grimaça en voyant l'état de ses vêtements et alla ouvrir.

Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient sur le pas de la porte, occupant tout l'espace.

- Drago, c'est l'heure du petit-déj…

Crabbe s'interrompit brusquement et lança un regard interrogateur en direction de Goyle.

- Euh…Drago ? Tu te sens bien ?

Le sorcier blond leur retourna un regard vide d'expression.

- Non.

Et il leur claqua la porte au nez. 

Les deux gorilles se dévisagèrent un peu stupidement puis haussèrent les épaules de concert. Leur Préfet était tellement bizarre depuis quelques temps…Un peu plus, un peu moins…

Drago s'appuya contre le battant de la porte et se laissa glisser à terre.

Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entourant de ses bras.

Il se sentait mal. Si mal…

Il se remémora les événements de la nuit dernière. 

Comment cette nuit pouvait-elle être à la fois son plus beau souvenir et son pire cauchemar ?

Un tel fiasco dépassait l'entendement.

Harry l'avait purement et simplement viré. 

Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Ah oui !

« Personne n'a envie de se vanter de connaître intimement un être si dépourvu de scrupule ! »

« Dépourvu de scrupule, moi ?? Oui, bon, peut-être…D'accord, pas peut-être, sûrement. Mais enfin, c'est arrivé si soudainement, je n'étais pas prêt, je ne le suis toujours pas, d'ailleurs, à crier sur les toits que j'ai viré ma cuti et que SuperPotter a volé mon cœur… »

« Attendez une petite minute ! Volé mon cœur ?? J'ai vraiment dit ça ?? Oh ! Merde ! C'est le pompon ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Comment une telle chose a pu se produire ? Je suis _amoureux _de Harry Potter ?? »

« Tu es amoureux de Harry Potter » confirma tranquillement sa petite voix intérieure.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu »

« Mais, il y a pire ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que ça ? »

« Qu'il ne partage pas tes sentiments, peut-être ? Qu'il te méprise ? N'oublie pas : la nuit dernière, il t'a regardé comme si t'étais quelque chose de particulièrement malodorant collé sous ses chaussures ! Il ne t'aime pas et ce n'est pas demain la veille de ça changera ! C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche !»

Le sorcier blond ferma tristement les yeux devant cette cruelle certitude.

A quel moment sa vie était-elle devenue si compliquée ?

Il secoua la tête.

« Allons, Drago ! Un peu de fierté ! Les Malefoy ne font pas dans la sensiblerie ! Amour ! Amour ! C'est vite dit ! Quelques baisers, une caresse par-ci, par-là. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! Il ne te veux plus ? Et alors ? Dis-toi qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd ! Il aurait pu t'avoir, toi ! Et ce con fait la fine bouche ! Tant pis pour lui ! Ce n'est pas comme si ça t'affectait, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Drago fronça les sourcils, visiblement indécis quant à la conduite à tenir. Finalement, l'orgueil qui avait régit toute sa vie l'emporta.

Il se leva, déterminé à chasser Potter de sa tête. Il ne pouvait décemment s'abaisser à demander pardon. L'autre lui rirait au nez.

S'il devait à nouveau lui faire face, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver dans les prochaines heures, il savait quoi faire.

La meilleure défense avait toujours été l'attaque ! 

Fort de cette intime conviction, il passa rapidement sous la douche, changea de vêtements et sortit de sa chambre.

Quand il arriva dans la Grande Salle presque pleine, il fut assailli par le brouhaha ambiant. Cependant, en se dirigeant vers la table des Serpentard, il attrapa au vol des bribes de conversation d'où ressortaient les noms de Kiara et Harry.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et tendit l'oreille sans vergogne vers une Serdaigle dont il avait oublié le nom, qui parlait avec excitation, tenant son auditoire en haleine.

- Si ! Si ! Je vous le jure ! Dean Thomas est entré, furax, dans l'infirmerie, il les a surpris tous les deux dans une position que ma bonne éducation m'empêche de vous décrire…

- Ohhhh…

- Allez, quoi !

- Tu nous fais languir !

La Serdaigle se fit encore un peu prier pour la forme.

- Bon, bon, si vous insistez…Je m'incline. Mais c'est bien pour vous faire plaisir, parce que moi, raconter des détails croustillants sur les gens, ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre…Alors, ils étaient couchés dans le lit, à moitié nus, copulant comme des bêtes quand Dean est arrivé, il s'est jeté sur Potter et… lui a allongé une droite magistrale ! KO le Survivant ! 

Il y eut quelques « oh » étonnés et plusieurs « ah » malveillants.

- Et Kiara ? demanda soudain une de ses camarades.

- Ah, elle ? La bouche de la Serdaigle se tordit en une moue méprisante. J'y arrive ! Elle a jeté un sort à Dean avant que Pomfresh ne l'en empêche. Mc Gonagall a collé le Gryffondor pour agression, même si, moi je dis qu'il a eu bien raison et Rogue s'occupe de Weasley.

Il était clair que cette garce prenait un plaisir non dissimulé à répandre ses ragots. D'ailleurs d'autres élèves s'approchaient déjà pour qu'elle les renseigne, ce qu'elle fit complaisamment. 

Drago s'assit parmi les autres Serpentard, la tête bourdonnante. 

Harry ? Attaqué par Dean, son camarade de chambre ?

Dans une autre vie, ça l'aurait fait exploser de rire. Il en aurait fait des gorges chaudes jusqu'à Pâques. 

Ses résolutions de froide indifférence vacillèrent dangereusement. Son malaise grandit. Potter avait réussi un exploit malgré lui : il l'avait fait se sentir minable et la culpabilité pointait le bout de son nez et c'était un sentiment extrêmement inconfortable.

Il se servit machinalement, sans faire attention à ce qu'il mettait dans son assiette.

Pansy s'installa immédiatement à ses côtés et se mit à jacasser de sa voix suraiguë. 

- T'as entendu ça, Drago ? Le binoclard attardé s'est pris un pain ? Quelle blague ! J'aurai bien voulu voir ça ! Et puis, quand même…

Il lui retourna un regard morne sans répondre. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre, d'ailleurs ? 

Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que les choses tourneraient si mal et surtout si rapidement ?

- …Faut le faire, non ?

Pansy le regarda un long moment, visiblement perplexe, attendant un commentaire salace qui ne vint pas. Elle croisa les bras en le dévisageant, furieuse qu'il n'ait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Puis elle haussa un sourcil étonné et un lent sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Dis-moi, Drago… DRAGO !

La voix perçante de sa voisine de table le tira définitivement de ses sombres pensées.

- Hein ?

- Est-ce que tu prends un peu de thé avec ton sucre habituellement ? demanda-elle, narquoise.

- Quoi ? Il secoua ta tête en signe d'incompréhension.

Elle lui désigna du doigt la tasse posée devant lui qui débordait du sucre qu'il y versait distraitement depuis un bon moment. 

- Oh…

La jeune Serpentard émit alors un gloussement qui sonna, aux oreilles de Drago, comme le bêlement d'une chèvre. Dans un simulacre de complicité, elle le poussa énergiquement du coude…Geste qu'il exécrait par dessus tout…

- Alors ? C'est qui, hein ? C'est qui ? questionna-t-elle, ne tenant plus en place, avide de connaître le nom de sa dernière conquête.

Drago lui jeta un regard si menaçant qu'elle se tut immédiatement.

Il se leva brusquement et quitta la Grande Salle.

Il marcha plusieurs minutes sans réfléchir, il bouillait littéralement de colère. Contre lui bien sûr mais aussi contre cette dinde qui se mêlait de tout. 

Quand sa mauvaise humeur se calma, il se décida enfin à lever la tête pour savoir où ses pas l'avaient conduit. Un sourire désabusé marqua brièvement ses traits, l'infirmerie était au bout du couloir.

Inconscient quand tu nous tiens…

Tout ça, c'était bien beau mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à Potter. Ce dernier voudrait-il seulement lui parler ? « Rien n'était moins sûr… Peut-être que je n'ai rien à faire ici et que… ».

« Cesse de tergiverser, vieux ! Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir… ».

« Oui, mais… »

Avant que sa raison ne lui ordonne que tourner définitivement les talons, il frappa brièvement et entra. 

Madame Pomfresh leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Monsieur Malefoy, décidément, vous ne pouvez plus vous passez de moi, lâcha-t-elle moqueuse. Bien, que puis-je pour vous ?

Un peu pris de court, il réussit à ne pas rougir et dit d'un ton qu'il espérait le plus neutre possible :

- Comment va Potter ?

Pompom plissa les yeux, méfiante.

- Seriez-vous à la recherche d'une histoire sordide à colporter auprès de vos camarades, Malefoy ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! s'insurgea-t-il. Je voulais juste…

Il soupira et fit un geste de négation de la main, soudain très las.

Que voulait-il, au fait ? Il n'en savait rien ! Une chose était certaine, il se sentait terrifié à l'idée de prendre la mauvaise décision. 

- Oh, laissez tomber ! Ça va avec le reste…Vous lui direz que…Non, finalement, ne lui dites rien. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici, alors…

L'infirmière le regarda plus attentivement. Le jeune Serpentard semblait fatigué et déprimé. Sa morgue et son arrogance avaient momentanément disparu pour laisser transparaître une facette jusqu'alors inconnue. « Fragile » fut le mot qui traversa l'esprit de l'infirmière mais il semblait si incongru en parlant du fils Malefoy.

- Monsieur Malefoy, vous paraissez épuisé. Dormez-vous suffisamment ? s'enquit-elle avec sollicitude.

Il réussit à grimacer son célèbre rictus moqueur.

- Je n'ai pas dormi paisiblement depuis plusieurs semaines. 

- Vraiment ? Mais vous auriez dû venir m'en parler plus tôt ! Nous aurions pu chercher la cause de vos troubles de sommeil.

Drago éclata d'un rire qui ressemblait à un grincement.

- Oh mais j'en connais parfaitement la cause. 

Pomfresh attendit qu'il poursuive mais le sorcier blond se tut. 

- Très bien, Drago. J'imagine que c'est personnel. Cependant, je souhaiterai vous examiner et vous prescrire quelques fortifiants.

Il plissa le nez de dégoût anticipé: il connaissait très précisément les reconstituants de l'infirmière ! Diablement efficaces mais les potions dégageaient une telle odeur que personne n'avait jamais eu le courage de  demander ce qu'ils contenaient réellement ! 

- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est nécessaire ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

- Indispensable, jeune homme, affirma-t-elle, péremptoire. Venez !

Drago n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre exactement là où il ne souhaitait plus aller. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de soin, déplaça un paravent de tissu et lui désigna un lit.

- Mettez-vous là, à côté de Potter.

Le Serpentard déglutit et risqua un œil vers la couche du Gryffondor partiellement caché. Ce dernier dormait. La main posée sur sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Le sorcier blond se pencha un peu et émit une sorte de cri étranglé.

- Putain, le coquard ! souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Pomfresh poussa une sorte de reniflement indigné en se retournant brusquement vers lui.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! le réprimanda-t-elle. Laissez-le se reposer. L'onguent que j'ai appliqué sur son hématome n'a pas terminé d'agir.

Drago ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise. En voyant le visage tuméfié de Harry, il aurait parié 100 Gallions que le brun n'avait encore reçu aucun soin.

L'œil et la joue étaient gonflés, la paupière entièrement masquée par la chair enflée. La peau de sa pommette boursouflée oscillait entre le rouge bordeaux et le bleu violet. Dean n'y était pas allé de main morte !

Le blond sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement et une boule se former dans sa gorge.

Le constat était accablant !

Harry s'était fait casser la gueule et c'était entièrement de sa faute !

Kiara avait perdu son petit-ami et c'était entièrement de sa faute !

Ledit petit-ami, Thomas, risquait l'expulsion pure et simple pour agression qualifiée et c'était encore et toujours de sa faute !

Pouvait-il aller trouver Dumbledore et lui expliquer que Dean avait des circonstances atténuantes et lui éviter au moins l'expulsion ? Probablement. 

Il avait toujours accusé le vieux timbré de sucrer les fraises mais c'était sans doute le seul qui comprendrait la situation sans en dévoiler à quiconque les tenants et les aboutissants.

Sauver les apparences à tous prix ! Ah ! Son père serait si fier de lui !

Les Malefoy ne s'excusaient jamais ! Et pourtant…

Il aurait tout donner pour que Harry lui pardonne sa faiblesse et partage ses sentiments.

Après un dernier regard sur ses blessures, il se détourna, envahi par une incommensurable tristesse. Sa vie s'était écroulée définitivement à cause de sa lâcheté.

Jamais Harry n'éprouverait la même chose que lui. Le Gryffondor admirait le courage et la franchise. Qualités que le Serpentard ne possédait nullement. 

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il se coucha sur le lit qu'avait préparé l'infirmière et se laissa docilement examiner.

Madame Pomfresh lui administra plusieurs fortifiants de son crû ainsi qu'une potion de sommeil légèrement dosée pour qu'il emmagasine quelques heures de repos supplémentaires.

Drago ouvrit les yeux en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, tentant de chasser définitivement les dernières traces de ce lourd sommeil artificiel. Il se sentait reposé mais son esprit était encore engourdi. 

Une lumière orangée avait envahi la chambre, le soleil terminait sa course derrière une colline.

Alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu pied avec la réalité, il constata qu'il n'était pas seul.

Une silhouette se découpait en contre-jour. Celle-ci se tenait au pied du lit, les bras croisée, le dos raidi par la colère.

- Harry…

Ce dernier avança d'un pas menaçant vers Drago.

Malgré son pyjama froissé et ses cheveux noirs en bataille, l'expression affichée sur son visage crispé ne prêtait pas à rire. Son hématome avait presque entièrement disparu, seule une vague ombre persistait autour de l'œil. Ses incroyables yeux verts lançaient de tels éclairs que le blond en frémit, se demandant si Harry n'allait pas sauvagement appliquer la loi du talion : œil pour œil, dent pour dent !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Ce sont les remords qui t'ont rendu malade ? siffla le brun entre les dents

- Je…Je…

- Tu es venu admirer ton œuvre ? Te gausser des catastrophes que tu provoques sans te soucier de ceux qui en pâtissent ? Oh, je ne parle pas de moi, bien sûr, je m'en remettrai et je n'en veux même pas à Dean ! Je sais trop ce que ça signifie de se sentir tromper quand on pense être amoureux de Kiara…Moi aussi, j'ai cherché à me venger, tu te rappelles, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle intense satisfaction ça m'a procuré, t'as pas idée ! Il grimaça un sourire froid.

Cette provocation eut l'effet escompté. Malefoy rougit à ce cuisant souvenir. Il se leva d'un bond en serrant les poings, soudain parfaitement alerte, toute volonté pacifique envolée.

Ils se firent face comme deux chiens enragés, Drago pointa un index rageur sur la poitrine de Harry.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Potter ! Tout le monde n'a pas l'insigne honneur d'être un putain de Gryffondor pétri de bons sentiments, toujours prêt à se montrer courageux et généreux ! Toujours prompt à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin ! Je suis comme je suis ! Je suis un Serpentard ! A prendre ou à laisser !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais le Serpentard le coupa dans son élan.

- Je sais, je sais. J'ai parfaitement compris que tu avais choisi l'option numéro 2 ! Tant pis pour toi ! Je te laisse reprendre ta petite vie mais avant j'ai une dernière formalité à remplir…

Il l'empoigna par sa veste de pyjama et s'empara brusquement de sa bouche. C'était un baiser brutal mais Harry sentit son corps réagir et s'embraser. Il s'en voulait terriblement des sensations qu'il éprouvait. L'attitude du blond le révulsait mais quand sa langue entra en contact avec la sienne, il poussa un gémissement sourd et répondit à la farouche étreinte de son partenaire. Dès que Drago le sentit s'abandonner, il le repoussa brutalement. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le sorcier blond eut toutes les peines du monde à cacher l'émoi que ce simple baiser avait provoqué en lui. Il se reprit rapidement.

Le visage impassible, Drago le transperça de ses yeux bleu acier.

- Voilà Potter ! Cadeau d'adieu ! ça te fera des souvenirs ! lâcha-t-il, sardonique.

Un éclair de souffrance traversa le beau regard de Harry et Drago se sentit vaciller. Sa façade de glace menaçait de s'écrouler mais il devait tenir bon. Sa santé mentale en dépendait. 

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et faillit percuter une Pomfresh ébahie qui venait s'enquérir de l'état de santé de ses deux patients.

Ça vous a plu ? A lundi prochain.

Falyla


	13. chapitre 13

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf l'intrigue et Kiara Weasley .

**Rating **: Cette fic est classé **R, NC-17**. C'est un slash, ce qui implique des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

**Paring **: Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy

**Petite note de l'auteure**: la semaine dernière, je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête, en tout cas, pas à sa place habituelle, parce que je n'ai pas remarqué que j'avais atteint les **200 **reviews ! WAOU ! Merci à toutes et à tous ! J'ai fait mes petits calculs et la 200ème est…**Mich' Loinvoyant** ! Alors comme d'hab., ceux qui me suivent à travers mes fics connaissent le cadeau : gros, gros bisous et feu d'artifice virtuel !

**Seve **: La suite est là. « Faire sa Janice ? ». Je me suis plongée dans le dico mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Pourtant, cette expression me dit quelque chose. Tu m'expliques ? A plus. Bisous.

**Rémus James Lupin** : Ah ! Mon p'tit loup ! Mal barré pour un happy end ? Ouais, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. A se demander s'il parle la même langue, ces deux-là ! LOL. A plus pour les commentaires. Bises.

**Frite 12** : Non, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une suite à cette fic. Quant à la fin de cette histoire…Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te le dire ici ??!! Tu peux bien patienter encore une petite semaine pour lire le magnifique épilogue que je vous ai concocté ? De toute façon, t'as pas vraiment le choix, hein ? LOL. Un petit cadeau lundi prochain, le 14ème chapitre est deux fois plus long, pas loin de 12 pages. Y en a qui osent dire encore que je suis sadique avec mes lecteurs ? Si je l'étais vraiment, je l'aurai coupé en deux…LOL. A plus. Bisous.

**Célinette** : Calme-toi ! Ah ! pas frapper mon Drago, hein ! Mon Harry non plus d'ailleurs ! LOL. Tu connais la fic traduite « et il a ouvert la bouche » ? Ce titre résume assez bien mes derniers chapitres, chaque fois que notre blondinet l'ouvre, c'est pour dire une connerie ! Mais le chapitre 13 est arrivé ! Tadam ! LOL. Un cadeau de Drago à la fin ?? De quoi tu parles ? Tu sais, on dit que mes fics ne sont pas comme les autres et je pense que c'est un compliment, mais ça signifie aussi que mes fins ne sont pas cousues de fil blanc non plus ! LOL. Enfin, tu verras ça lundi prochain…Bises.

**Virginie **: Salut la nouvelle ! Merci d'aimer mon travail, je fais ce que je peux ! LOL. La suite est juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Clau** : Ah ben, c'est juste que je dois lire plusieurs fois ta review à haute voix pour être sûre de bien la comprendre. Tu raccourcis tellement les mots, j'ai pas l'habitude. M'enfin, pas grave, finalement. Je te remercie d'aimer ma fic. Bises.

**Nasty Gogoune** : Salut à toi, ô nu-pied maléfique ! Alors, dur, dur, cette reprise ? Au fait, tu fais quoi de beau comme études ? En ce qui concerne nos deux idiots, ma foi, l'heure de la réconciliation n'a pas encore sonné. Je sais, je sais, c'est horrible. JE suis horrible ! LOL. Mais, la semaine prochaine, c'est l'apothéose ! LOL. Bisous.

**Babydracky** : Coucou, toi ! Je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Ah ben, non, pas rabibochés, nos p'tits agneaux ! La suite va démontrer que notre blondinet-en-chef va tenter de réparer la pagaille qu'il sème autour de lui…A plus. Bises.

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Salut la nouvelle ! Merci ! La suite est là ! Bisous.

**Caroline Black** : Salut ! Comment va ma Terreur préférée ? Epoustouflant ? Waou ! Merci ! J'apprécie pleinement ! Voyons si la suite est à la hauteur du reste. Bisous.

**Luwelin **: Salut la nouvelle ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! LOL. Contente que ma fic te plaise. On arrive gentiment à la fin. L'avant-dernier chapitre juste plus bas. Bises.

**Harriette Potter** : Mais quelle impatience ! Je te sens fébrile, là ! LOL. Le 13ème est enfin là ! Non, je ne mets pas la fin avant lundi prochain mais le dernier chapitre est beaucoup plus long, le double en fait. A plus. Bisous.

**Yami Aku** : Salut la nouvelle ! Ravie de voir que tu aimes ma fic mais j'espère qu'il a d'autres moments qui t'ont plus que cette scène finale du chapitre 12. Je rappelle que Drago est à moi mais je le prête volontiers pour autant qu'on me le demande gentiment ! LOL. Bises.

**Ivrian **: On a appelé une déesse envoûtante ? Présente ! LOL. Oui, j'ai bien 33 ans. Crois-tu que nous devrions fonder un club de trentenaires ? LOL. Ben, tu vois, moi aussi, je me sens moins seule maintenant. Je peux t'envoyer un mail pour qu'on parle un peu ? La suite est là, le dernier chapitre, lundi prochain. Bisous.

**Mich' Loinvoyant** : Bravo, tu es ma 200ème et merci de laisser une review pour chaque chapitre. Tu as raison, on ne peut pas dire que la vivacité d'esprit soit le fil conducteur de cette fic ! LOL Mais s'ils comprenaient tout, tout de suite, ce serait assurément moins drôle à écrire. La suite, juste plus bas. Bises.

**Céline S**. : Salut ! Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre des malheurs de notre blondinet. Je te remercie d'être toujours fidèle au poste. Bisous.

**Lythanie** : Salut fillette ! Allez, encore un effort, tu y es presque ! LOL. J'attends de tes nouvelles. A plus. Bisous de ta correctrice.

**W-drakouné** : Salut la nouvelle ! Merci ! La suite juste en-dessous !

**Mika Chan2** : Mais je ne t'en veux pas du tout ! J'ai moi-même des tas d'ennuis de connexion. Un pied géant de mettre une fic en ligne quand on se fait déconnecter toutes les deux-trois minutes ! Bon pour les nerfs, surtout ! LOL. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bises.

**Saael' **: Salut ! De la chance ? Oh ben, sûrement. Surtout que mon cher et tendre se qualifie lui-même d'unique ! LOL. Je rigole mais en fait, c'est lui qu'il faut remercier parce qu'écrire des fics ( il a lu le Lion et le Serpent, mais pas celle-ci ^_~ LOL ), ça prend énormément de temps et empiète largement sur le temps consacré à la famille même si je fais des efforts. D'ailleurs, L+S était mis en ligne deux fois par semaine, la suite que j'écris en ce moment, seulement une fois. Bon, parlons chiffre : il est né le 30.03.67. Tu as une vision de l'adulte assez personnelle, toi ! Effectivement, pas mal de droits mais aussi un certain nombre de devoirs. Je suis allée voir le monde de Némo. On a casé les enfants devant et nous, le groupe d'adultes, on s'est mis le rang derrière pour avoir la paix ! LOL. J'ai adoré ce film et je me suis bien marrée. Merci pour tes encouragements, si tu as envie, tu me m'envoyer un mail pour me raconter ta vie aussi. La suite est là. A plus. Bisous.

**Clochette** : Si, si, ça finit comme ça ! LOL. Réconciliation ? C'est quoi ce mot ? Connais pas ! LOL. Meuh non ! Je rigole ! Je suis pour les fins heureuses, je l'ai déjà dit mais ils vont souffrir pour y arriver, crois-moi ! Bises.

Chapitre 13/14 

Drago se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivé devant la gargouille, il jura entre ses dents : il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il allait rebrousser chemin quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique de la statue qui se déplaçait. Il attendit que l'escalier fût visible et se retrouva nez à nez avec… Rogue et Kiara !

Celle-ci avait un air buté qu'il connaissait bien et Rogue, les traits crispés de colère. La tension entre eux était palpable. Rogue haussa un sourcil impérieux en direction de son étudiant.

- Malefoy ? Un problème ?

- Non, Monsieur. Je dois parler au professeur Dumbledore.

Rogue le fixa un long moment sans rien dire puis son regard se posa sur Kiara qui avait croisé les bras et dévisageait Drago avec un mépris à peine voilé puis revint vers le sorcier blond.

Drago subit l'examen scrutateur, faisant de son mieux pour paraître impassible. Le regard soupçonneux de Rogue était plus facile à supporter que le dédain de la jeune fille.

Finalement, Rogue s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

- Allez-y. Le Directeur n'a pas d'autres visiteurs.

Malefoy le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'engagea dans l'escalier de pierre. Quand il passa à côté de Kiara, elle lui jeta une dernière œillade assassine.

Drago avait les entrailles nouées d'appréhension. Bien qu'il n'affectionne pas particulièrement le vieux sorcier, il savait qu'il était fort perspicace et avait un don pour deviner ce qu'on souhaitait par-dessus tout lui cacher. 

Il s'arrêta un bref instant devant la porte de chêne puis frappa le battant.

- Entrez.

Il pénétra dans le bureau du Directeur. Ce dernier se tenait debout et lui tournait le dos, occupé à flatter la tête emplumée du Phénix qui lui tenait lieu d'animal de compagnie.

- Bonjour, Drago.

Malefoy écarquilla les yeux. Comment diable savait-il que c'était lui ?

« Et puis non, après tout ! Je préfère ne pas savoir ! »

- Professeur Dumbledore, j'aimerai vous parler.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, mon garçon. Prenez place. Une tasse de thé ? proposa-t-il, courtois.

- Non. Je…Ecoutez, c'est à propos de… Thomas…En fait…bredouilla le Serpentard.

- Ah oui. Monsieur Thomas, répéta le vieil homme, songeur. En effet, c'est une regrettable affaire. Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr que bien saisir en quoi cet incident vous concerne. Je suis heureux de constater que vous prenez votre rôle de Préfet tellement à cœur mais votre camarade, Kiara Weasley, sort de mon bureau et votre responsable de Maison, le Professeur Rogue s'en occupe. 

- Je ne suis pas là pour Kiara, précisa Malefoy, mais pour…Thomas. Ce qu'il a fait… n'était pas… Je veux dire…Il croyait avoir de bonnes raisons de le faire ! lâcha-t-il tout à trac.

Le vieux sorcier réprima un sourire amusé en entendant cette affirmation si catégorique. De plus il était sincèrement curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien pousser Drago a plaidé pour le Gryffondor.

- Vraiment ? Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous pensez que le comportement de Monsieur Thomas est excusable ?

- Et bien…Il…Il a cru que Kiara avait passé la nuit avec Harry et… ce n'est pas le cas.

Le vieil homme rougit légèrement et se racla la gorge.

- Pourtant, bien que nous soyons passés très rapidement sur le sujet, Mademoiselle Weasley n'a pas démenti.

- Je…Je lui avais demandé de ne pas le faire, avoua le sorcier blond dans un souffle, en baissant les yeux.

Albus se pencha sur le bureau, le bout de ses doigts joints, ses deux index réunis lui tapotant la lèvre inférieure, hésitant visiblement à poser la délicate question suivante qui lui venait spontanément à l'esprit. Il décida de biaiser.

- Serait-il exact de supposer que Monsieur Thomas s'est trompé de cible ?

Drago releva la tête brusquement, le rose aux joues.

- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas… En fait Kiara n'a rien à se reprocher du tout ! Je suis allé la chercher et je l'ai conduite jusqu'à ma chambre à cause de Harry.

- A cause de Harry ? répéta Dumbledore, visiblement perdu.

- Oui. Cette nuit-là, Harry était… avec moi.

Si Drago n'avait pas été, lui-même, si embarrassé de cet aveu, il se serait volontiers délecté de la rougeur qui envahissait les pommettes du Directeur. Celui-ci reprit néanmoins rapidement contenance.

Il toussota un peu puis planta son regard vif dans celui de Malefoy.

- Je vois. Mais vous comprendrez que malgré votre touchante confession qui amène un éclairage salutaire sur toute cette malheureuse affaire, je ne puis purement et simplement ignorer l'agression de Monsieur Thomas sur Monsieur Potter, ni même la trop prompte réplique de Mademoiselle Weasley. Son _Expulsio_ aurait, sans aucun doute, enchanté votre Professeur de DCFM mais, pour ma part, je ne peux pas tolérer des tels agissements dans cette école.

Drago retint son souffle. Harry allait le tuer pour ça !

- Alors, vous allez renvoyé Thomas de Poudlard ? demanda le Serpentard d'une voix à peine audible.

- Je ne pense pas user d'un moyen aussi drastique. Si c'était le cas, nous compterions moitié moins d'élèves, commenta-t-il, pince-sans-rire. Le Professeur McGonagall le mettra en retenue aussi longtemps qu'elle l'estimera nécessaire. Sans nul doute que votre professeur de Potions fera de même avec Kiara.

Drago poussa un discret soupir : le fardeau de sa culpabilité s'allégea quelque peu.

Le vieux sorcier avait l'oreille fine et le soulagement du plus jeune était clairement visible. Dumbledore lui adressa un regard sévère.

- Je vous laisse seul juge de votre comportement, Drago. Mais sachez que la loyauté de Kiara s'est révélée sans faille. Malgré son insistance, votre responsable de maison n'a pu lui arracher un mot. Je ne pense pas avoir vu Severus aussi furieux depuis des lustres. Je vous laisse imaginer les conséquences…

La réplique atteignit parfaitement sa cible. Le blond se mordit la lèvre, franchement mal à l'aise et baissa les yeux, soudain follement intéressé par le motif du tapis.

- Vous pouvez disposer, Monsieur Malefoy, le repas du soir va bientôt être servi.

Drago se contenta de hocher la tête et sortit.

Comme il se dirigeait vers sa Tour, il croisa les Serpentard qui se rendaient à la Grande Salle pour se restaurer. Pour sa part, son appétit s'était envolé. Quand il pénétra dans la salle commune, il jeta un coup d'œil machinal en direction de l'imposante cheminée et la vit. Kiara était assise en tailleur dans le grand fauteuil de cuir noir et contemplait le feu, perdue dans ses pensées.

Drago s'approcha prudemment : la Belette dégainait sa baguette plus vite que son ombre !

Il prit place dans un fauteuil voisin et attendit qu'elle remarque sa présence. 

La jeune fille poussa un long soupir contrarié et se tourna vers enfin vers lui. Il remarqua qu'un pli soucieux barrait son front.

- Dumbledore ne le renverra pas.

Kiara ouvrit de grands yeux, elle ne pensait pas que son tracas était à ce point visible. 

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-elle, en essayant de paraître indifférente.

- Le vieux me l'a dit. 

- Ah. Toute façon, m'en fiche. On a pas idée d'être aussi con ! Tu l'aurais vu se jeter sur Harry ! Un vrai malade !

- Hum. La jalousie pousse à faire un tas de choses stupides, crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose. 

Il resta silencieux un long moment puis questionna doucement :

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- Parce que je te l'avais promis.

- Un reste d'éducation Gryffondor, hein ? tenta-t-il de plaisanter mais profondément remué par la loyauté de la jeune fille.

- Ça doit être ça. Et puis, je pense que Harry et toi avez besoin de temps pour mieux vous connaître. Lâcher le morceau aurait tout gâché, non ? 

Drago émit une sorte de ricanement désabusé.

- J'ai bien peur que ton sacrifice ait été inutile. Harry me déteste encore plus qu'avant si cela est possible. 

- Alors, j'irai lui parler…

- NON ! le coupa vivement le blond. Surtout pas. Il a été on ne peut plus clair. Il me méprise totalement et ne veut pas de moi. 

Malefoy secoua la tête comme si une telle chose était inconcevable.

- Putain ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd, ce bâtard !

Kiara pouffa bruyamment et le jeune homme la regarda, indigné.

- Et ça te fait rire ?

- Drago, ta vanité dépasse l'entendement ! 

- Je suis comme je suis, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Kiara lui adressa un sourire complice. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Leur caractère entier était parfois mal perçu.

- Qu'est que tu vas faire pour Dean ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ? Quand je lui ai dit que j'étais avec Harry mais qu'il ne s'était rien passé, il m'a regardé comme si je le prenais pour le dernier des idiots. Je comprends parfaitement sa réaction même si j'aurais préféré qu'il me fasse un peu plus confiance. Mais je n'arrive pas à le blâmer pour ça non plus, nous sommes…je veux dire, nous étions ensemble depuis trop peu de temps. Dire que je le prenais pour un garçon plutôt tranquille…Maintenant, il me déteste aussi !

- Dumbledore m'a dit que tu lui avais jeté l' _Expulsio_ ?

- On va dire que j'ai réagi à l'instinct, se justifia-t-elle, un peu penaude. Pomfresh était furieuse. Il est allé se fracasser contre une étagère qui s'est écroulée sur lui. Heureusement sans trop de mal. Pour l'étagère, bien sûr. Parce que Dean, lui, va avoir du mal à s'asseoir quelques jours et il a une jolie bosse sur la tempe, ajouta-t-elle, une pointe de fierté dans la voix. 

- Et Rogue et McGonagall sont arrivés… 

- Ah ça, je dois dire que c'était un grand moment ! La vieille chouette et la chauve-souris ! Ils étaient au bord de l'apoplexie quand Pompom leur a raconté ce qui s'était passé. McGonagall a embarqué Dean manu militari et avant de quitter l'infirmerie, elle s'est tournée vers Rogue et lui a dit : « Je compte sur vous, Severus, pour éviter tout favoritisme ! ». Favoritisme ? Tu parles ! 

Elle regarda sa montre et fit la grimace.

- Je dois partir faire ma première retenue dans un moment. Drago, est-ce que tu sais que tu es un véritable aimant à poisse ? Ma vie était un long fleuve tranquille, tout ce qu'il y a de plus serein mais il faut bien avouer que depuis quelques temps, à ton contact, rien ne va plus…Ce n'est pas Harry qui me contredira…Bon, je file ! Sev' n'est pas très tolérant avec le manque de ponctualité !

- Rogue n'est tolérant avec rien du tout ! corrigea Drago avec un sourire narquois en la voyant s'éloigner.

Il l'entendit rire de bon cœur et sur un dernier signe de la main, elle quitta la salle commune.

Elle descendit dans les cachots. Arrivée devant la classe des Potions, elle se stoppa net. Dean Thomas faisait les cent pas devant la porte.

Mais qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de les punir ensemble ?

Elle secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Ça sentait le Dumbledore à plein nez !

Avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste, elle s'assit sur la dernière marche et regarda attentivement le jeune Gryffondor. Il boitillait encore un peu mais sa blessure au pied semblait guérie. Quant au reste, elle n'en était pas sûre, la pénombre du couloir et la couleur de sa peau ne lui permettaient aucun diagnostic.

Elle se racla la gorge pour qu'il remarque sa présence. Il lui lança un regard furibond et détourna les yeux.

« Bien. Je sens que cette retenue va être une vraie partie de plaisir ! »

Rogue déboucha du corridor, sa longue robe noire lui battait les jambes comme il marchait à vive allure.

Kiara se leva et attendit l'inévitable remarque acerbe qui ne manquerait pas de franchir ses lèvres. Depuis ce matin, elles pleuvaient sans discontinuer. Mais rien ne vint. Rogue se contenta de les regarder tous les deux et dit d'une voix étonnamment posée :

- Le Professeur McGonagall et moi-même, en accord avec le Professeur Dumbledore, avons décidé que les retenues seraient communes « pour éviter tout favoritisme ». Ce soir, je choisis la retenue, demain ce sera Minerva et ainsi de suite durant toute la semaine.

Les deux étudiants s'entre-regardèrent furtivement. Dean avait l'air de trouver qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien mais Kiara se sentait littéralement bouillir de colère. 

Toute une semaine de retenue pour un petit _Expulsio_ ?? A croire que ce sortilège était devenu impardonnable ! 

Elle se sentait prête à exploser quand Rogue annonça un récurage de chaudron.

- Je reviens dans deux heures. Donnez-moi vos baguettes, jeunes gens ! Un accident est si vite arrivé…ajouta-t-il avec un regard appuyé en direction de Kiara.

Elle la lui tendit en grinçant des dents et elle aurait juré voir une lueur d'amusement traverser les prunelles noires de Rogue.

Kiara et Dean entrèrent dans la salle de classe tandis que le responsable des Serpentard s'en allait.

La jeune fille se dirigea directement dans le laboratoire attenant. Autant attaquer tout de suite ! Ce qui était fait n'était plus à faire, non ?

Ce qu'elle vit la laissa plus que perplexe. Dans un coin de la pièce, seule une dizaine de chaudrons de taille moyenne étaient empilés. En s'approchant, elle constata qu'ils n'étaient ni brûlés ni moisis. Ils nécessitaient juste un bon coup d'éponge. Ce qui, à deux, ne leur prendraient pas plus d'une vingtaine de minutes. 

Dean en était arrivé visiblement à la même conclusion car il haussa un sourcil et se moqua ouvertement :

- C'est ça, les retenues pour Serpentard d'habitude ? ça explique bien des choses…McGonagall sera moins généreuse, je te le dis. 

Elle lui jeta un regard noir sans répliquer. Elle n'allait pas user sa salive dans un vain débat. Cette retenue ressemblait à une mascarade et ça n'arrangeait certainement pas son humeur ! 

Elle s'approcha de l'évier de pierre et prit deux éponges sur l'égouttoir. Elle remplit un sceau d'eau chaude et le porta jusqu'aux chaudrons sales. 

- Tu fais ta part, Thomas ou me regarder travailler te suffit ? demanda-t-elle aigrement, en ôtant sa cape.

Le Gryffondor croisa nonchalamment les bras et s'appuya contre la table de travail derrière lui.

- Je crois que je vais me contenter de te regarder. C'est plus reposant. Après tout, je suis encore convalescent. Je ne sais pas si t'es au courant mais une fille que je croyais connaître m'a sournoisement propulsé contre un mur…

- C'était une étagère, pauvre con ! le coupa vertement Kiara. Et je ne l'aurais pas fait si tu ne t'étais pas jeté comme psychopathe sur Harry !

Dean s'approcha jusqu'à la toucher en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle.

- Si tu n'avais pas couché avec…

- POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS : JE N'AI PAS _COUCHE_ AVEC HARRY ! FIN DE LA DISCUSSION ! lui hurla-t-elle au visage, ses yeux bleu et or lançant des éclairs.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se détourna, remonta les manches de son pull de laine puis elle attrapa une éponge dégoulinante et la lui tendit d'un geste brusque. 

- Thomas ! Je refuse de faire ton boulot !

Le jeune homme ne fit aucun geste pour la prendre.

- Cette conversation est loin d'être terminée ! Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué !

Elle jeta l'éponge au loin et cala ses deux poings serrés sur ses hanches.

- Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer de plus. Oui, j'étais avec Potter et non, je ne t'ai pas trompé. Point barre.

Comme il la regardait, toujours sceptique, elle poussa un profond soupir résigné en secouant la tête, exaspérée. 

- Laisse tomber, va. Une relation exige un minimum de confiance et visiblement, tu estimes que je ne la mérite pas. Je ne peux pas me battre contre ça.

Comme sa voix menaçait de se fêler, elle se tut. Les iris anormalement brillantes, elle s'agenouilla en lui tournant le dos et entreprit de s'attaquer au premier chaudron. 

Outré, le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Je suis la risée de Poudlard et tu me demandes de te croire sur parole ? C'est ça ?

Comme elle ne répondait pas, occupée à frotter à grands gestes rageurs le chaudron, il se pencha brusquement.

- C'EST ÇA ? cria-t-il pour la faire réagir.

Kiara leva enfin la tête et lui adressa un sourire glacial.

- Oui. C'est exactement ça ! Bravo ! Dix points pour Gryffondor !

Dean encaissa le sarcasme sans broncher. Il pinça ses lèvres charnues pour n'en former qu'une mince ligne pleine d'amertume.

- Désolé, dit-il sur le ton de quelqu'un qui ne l'était pas. Je ne peux pas.

Bien qu'elle le sache déjà, la jeune sorcière fut profondément blessée par ce verdict sans appel. Elle accusa le coup avec le plus de dignité possible. Elle redressa les épaules fièrement et se composa un visage impassible.

- C'est ton problème, Dean. Y a rien à ajouter.

Une heure plus tard, Rogue vint les chercher. Un climat polaire l'accueillit. Les deux sorciers étaient assis par terre, chacun dans un coin de la pièce. Les quelques mètres qui les séparaient auraient pu tout aussi bien être un océan. Ils se levèrent sans un mot et quittèrent le cachot, après que le Maître des Potions leur eût rendu leurs baguettes.

Harry gémit dans son sommeil. Il avait chaud. Très chaud. Il repoussa un peu sa couette. L'air frais de la pièce le fit frissonner. Une bouche humide glissait le long de son torse en traçant un sillon de feu. Les lèvres de son amant remontèrent un peu et mordillèrent les tétons durcis. La chaleur qui l'avait envahi se concentra sur ses reins et enflamma son bas-ventre. La tête blonde repartit explorer son abdomen puis descendit doucement vers sa destination finale. Harry crut mourir quand il sentit une langue agile lui…

SCHLOOOOONNNNNNGGG !!

Le bruit caractéristique d'une pile d'objets métalliques s'écrasant au sol résonna dans toute l'infirmerie.

Harry se redressa brusquement dans son lit, hébété, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines.

Il attendit que sa respiration se calme un peu avant de se permettre de repenser à son rêve hautement érotique.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. 

Il était au bord de l'explosion !

Harry se sentit rougir de honte.

« Malefoy ! Espèce de salaud ! Sors de ma tête ! Sors de mon corps ! Je te hais de me faire ressentir ça ! Comme je te déteste de m'avoir fait t'aimer… »

Harry sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Ses yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

Avait-il vraiment pensé « aimer » ?

Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.

« Par Merlin ! Je suis…_amoureux_ de Malefoy ?! » 

« Qu'ai-je fait de si répréhensible dans une autre vie pour mériter ça ? »

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête en signe de totale incompréhension.

« Mais pourquoi _lui_ ? Pourquoi ? » gémit-il intérieurement.

Cette question resta sans réponse. Madame Pomfresh frappa et entra en portant un plateau de petit déjeuner.

- Désolée pour ce raffut, Harry. Il y a des réveils plus agréables qu'une pile de haricots en fer tombant par terre, s'excusa-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- Y a pas de mal. Vraiment. Il était temps que je me réveille.

- D'autres cauchemars ? interrogea aussitôt l'infirmière.

- ... 

Harry se racla la gorge, priant le ciel pour qu'elle ne remarque pas son embarras. Drago était-il devenu son cauchemar ?  

- Heu… non, répondit-il honnêtement tant pour Pompom que pour lui.

- A la bonne heure ! Je vois que votre œil est parfaitement guéri, vous pourrez rejoindre vos camarades dès que vous vous sentirez prêt.

Un peu plus tard, Harry la remercia une dernière fois pour ses soins et quitta l'infirmerie. 

Une fois dehors, Harry inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage.

Il avait deux problèmes majeurs dont le premier n'était pas des moindres : la cohabitation avec Dean allait assurément se révéler houleuse et s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution, le dortoir deviendrait vite invivable.

Quant au second problème, il se nommait Drago Lucius Malefoy.

« Je suis amoureux de cet imbécile. Bien. Et maintenant ? Je fais quoi ? »

« Tu as deux solutions : soit tu l'oublies purement et simplement… »

« Oh mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas penser plus tôt ? C'est si évident ! »

Harry se frappa théâtralement le front du plat de la main. 

« Cesse de m'interrompre et par la même occasion de faire le guignol ! »

Remis sèchement à l'ordre par sa petite voix, le jeune sorcier effaça promptement l'expression ironique plaquée sur son visage.

« Je disais donc, ou tu tentes de ne plus y penser ou tu lui déclares tes sentiments. »

« QUOI ??!! »

« Il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives ! »

« M'enfin…Je ne peux pas ! D'ailleurs, il ne m'aime pas ! Il va me rire au nez ! Et là, ce sera un cauchemar ! Non, non ! C'est même pas la peine d'y penser, je refuse ! »

« Dans la vie, il y a ceux qui prennent des risques et ceux qui regrettent indéfiniment leurs actes manqués… ».

Harry ne trouva plus rien à argumenter et cessa son débat intérieur.

Il avait donc le choix. 

Mais en était-ce vraiment un ?

Ça vous a plu ? A lundi prochain pour le dernier chapitre.

Falyla


	14. chapitre 14

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf l'intrigue et Kiara Weasley .

**Rating **: Cette fic est classé **R, NC-17**. C'est un slash, ce qui implique des relations amoureuses entre hommes. Homophobes, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous !

**Paring **: Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy

**Petite note de l'auteure**: Voilà. Dernier chapitre de cette fic. Il faut une fin à tout. J'espère que mon épilogue vous plaira. J'ai pris un énorme plaisir à écrire cette histoire et voir qu'elle a suscité votre engouement me fait chaud au cœur. Merci. Bonne lecture !

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Je souhaite vraiment que tu aimes ma conclusion. Fin du suspense juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Rémus James Lupin** : Salut mon p'tit loup ! Ah ben oui, Dean a un sacré caractère mais faut le comprendre, sa situation n'est pas facile. T'aimes bien Kiara ? ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! Et je crois que ce dernier chapitre est digne d'elle ! A plus. Bises.

**Ivrian** : Mais oui ! Je suis humaine ! LOL. Désolée pour le mail, je suis un peu débordée, il arrive, promis ! Suite et fin des malheurs de notre blondinet juste en-dessous. Bisous.

**Frite 12** : J'espère que tu trouveras vraiment que ça finit en beauté parce que je me suis donnée à fond et que j'en suis très satisfaite. Tu pensais que le rêve de Harry était chaud ? Hum…alors ce chapitre est carrément brûlant…A plus. Bises.

**Blaise le poussin masqué** : Salut vous deux ! Ravie de vous compter parmi mes lecteurs. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pseudo ?? MDR. Alors, merci pour cette review, si vous aimez mon perso de Kiara, je vous invite à vous plonger dans ma 1ère fic « le Lion et le Serpent », c'est un peu long mais je crois qu'elle le vaut bien ! LOL. Dean Thomas…Ouais, l'est un peu borné quand même…Quant aux rencontres de Harry, c'est juste plus bas. Bisous à tous les deux.

**Nagisa Moon** : Salut ! Une fois n'est pas coutume, je te remercie pour ta review qui souligne généralement ce qui échappe aux autres. J'essaie de coller au plus près de la réalité, donc merci de trouver la dispute Dean/Kiara réaliste, c'est le but. Cascades de bons sentiments et réconciliation improbable ? Ben, c'est pas trop le genre de la maison…J'espère vraiment ne pas être tombée dans ce piège-là pour clore cette fic. A plus et encore merci pour tous tes compliments. Bises.

**Luwelin** : Voilà la fin. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire. Bisous.

**Nasty Gogoune** : Salut ! Une fin qui laisse sur sa faim ? LOL Voici donc le chapitre 14 en dessert. En espérant que ce double chapitre en taille comblera ton p'tit creux. Je continue d'écrire toujours et encore. Bises.

**Clau** : Merci d'être épatée par mon travail. Je suis flattée. Les malheurs de Drago suite et fin juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Lythanie** : Coucou ! Tu y es arrivée finalement au 13ème chapitre ! LOL. Mais non, mais non, que tu me racontes ta vie ne me pose aucun problème. Tu peux me mailer quand tu veux. Les malheurs de Malefoy trouveront-ils une fin heureuse ? Suspense insoutenable s'il en est ! LOL. A plus. Bises.

**Saael' **: Salut ! Et bien mon cher et tendre a patiemment lu L+S jusqu'au bout. C'était pas simple parce qu'il n'a jamais lu les HP, il a seulement vu les 2 films. Il a un peu confondu les noms et prénoms mais il s'est accroché. Il a aimé l'intrigue mais il a trouvé qu'il y avait trop…de sexe. ( Quoi ??!! c'est ma femme qui écrit ça ??!! LOL ). Il m'a demandé de quoi parlait « les malheurs », je le lui ai dit et il m'a regardé un peu bizarrement…LOL. Merci d'avance si tu vas jeter un oeil à L+S. Bisous.

**Caroline Black** : Salut la Terreur ! On y est, c'est le 14 ! Bouhhh !!!!!! J'espère que tu trouveras ce dernier chapitre à la hauteur du reste. Bises.

Chapitre 14/14  

Quand Harry entra dans la salle commune, il croisa un Neville Londubat échevelé, la cravate de travers, sa chemise blanche pas complètement rentrée dans son pantalon.

- Salut Harry ! dit-il un peu essoufflé. Je ne me suis pas réveillé. Tu te sens mieux ? Tu vas en cours avec nous ? Tu comptes faire quoi pour Dean ?

Harry haussa un sourcil amusé face à cette avalanche de questions. 

- Bonjour, Neville. Alors…Oui…Oui…et…rien.

- Tant mieux. On se voit en cours alors ?

- Dis à Pears que j'arrive dès que possible. Je dois encore me changer, dit-il en désignant le pull et le pantalon que l'infirmière lui avait prêtés. 

- OK. 

Neville sortit au pas de course tandis que Harry montait dans son dortoir. Il grimpa plusieurs volées de marches et se stoppa quand il entendit une cavalcade dans l'escalier. Ce qu'il vit le fit franchement éclater de rire. Ginny Weasley, légèrement ébouriffée, les yeux brillants et le rose aux joues descendait en sens inverse.

- Oh…Salut Harry !

- Salut Ginny. Laisse-moi deviner! Tu ne t'es pas réveillée, non plus ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

La jeune fille rougit violemment.

- Heu…Non. Enfin, si ! Je veux dire : oui ! 

Avec une grimace entendue, il s'effaça pour la laisser passer.

- Dépêche-toi, Ginny, tu vas être en retard.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il avisa un paquet de taille moyenne posé sur son lit. Son nom était manuscrit à l'encre verte. Curieux, il l'ouvrit et découvrit les vêtements qu'il portait en se rendant chez Malefoy. En dépliant le pantalon, un objet tomba sur le sol : sa baguette magique.

Bon Dieu ! Cette histoire l'avait plus ébranlé qu'il ne le pensait, ses habits, sa cape d'invisibilité et sa baguette lui étaient complètement sortis de la tête !

Devait-il remercier le Serpentard d'y avoir penser ou ce dernier avait-il seulement craint qu'il ne lui réclame ses affaires devant tout le monde ?

Il opta finalement pour la première solution. Malefoy aurait pu le plonger dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou en gardant intentionnellement sa baguette et prétendre ne pas l'avoir en sa possession.

Les professeurs n'étaient pas complaisants avec les étudiants qui oubliaient ou perdaient leurs affaires. 

Voilà qui ajoutait encore au caractère tellement déroutant du sorcier blond. Il soufflait sans cesse le chaud et le froid, était pétri de contradictions, affirmait telle chose et démentait sans vergogne l'instant suivant. Il était à la fois si prévisible et si déconcertant…  

Harry soupira.

« Allons bon ! Si je me mets à disserter sur Drago, je vais y passer la semaine ! »

Il s'habilla rapidement, glissa sa baguette dans la poche prévue à cet effet et rejoignit ses camarades en classe de DCFM, pour un double cours avec les Serpentard.

Quand il entra dans la classe, Pears le pria de s'asseoir. Tandis qu'il prenait place, il subit les murmures égrillards des autres étudiants. Dean lui offrit un visage fermé quand il passa devant lui. Du côté des Serpentard, Kiara lui sourit bravement mais ses yeux restaient tristes.

Drago regarda le Gryffondor s'installer à quelques tables de lui. Ce dernier posa sa baguette sur le bureau et se tourna vers lui. Il articula silencieusement un « merci » auquel le blond répondit par un haussement d'épaules indifférent avant de se détourner.

A la fin du cours, Harry s'approcha pour lui parler. Drago, qui l'avait vu arriver, sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il rangea lentement ses livres, gardant la tête baissée pour ne pas montrer son trouble. Quand il n'eut plus rien à glisser dans son sac, il se résolut enfin à croiser les prunelles vertes. 

- Tu veux quelque chose, Potter ? demanda-t-il, le plus froidement possible.

Harry fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Une conversation normale serait-elle possible un jour ?

- Et bien, je voulais te remercier, Malefoy.

- Tu l'as déjà fait, répondit-il sèchement.

Le brun le sonda tranquillement et questionna doucement : 

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? 

Drago se déplaça, inconfortable, il avait hâte de partir. Pourquoi donc ce foutu binoclard aux incroyables yeux émeraude ne le laissait-il pas en paix ? Etait-il vraiment obligé de subir sa présence de façon si proche ? Il pouvait sentir son parfum et n'avait qu'une envie : l'embrasser fougueusement et le coucher en travers des bancs !

- Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? Sans baguette, les profs m'auraient incendié à chaque cours…

Le blond rosit un peu. 

« Mes motivations ne regardaient que moi ! Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre de connaître mes raisons ?! Je lui en pose des questions, moi ?? ».

Il se redressa et se recomposa un visage digne de la « Malefoy Attitude ».

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse de tes fripes, Potter ? Je ne mets aucun habit de seconde main ! cracha-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût bien imitée.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, pensif, pas le moins du monde vexé.

- Evidemment…Mais ça n'explique pas la baguette…

- Tu m'emmerdes, Potter ! s'énerva le blond. Tu l'as maintenant, cette putain de baguette ! Alors, lâche-moi la grappe !

Drago empoigna son sac et sortit précipitamment de la classe déserte laissant un Harry plus que perplexe derrière lui. 

Drago s'en voulut longtemps. Il avait bien failli se griller sur ce coup-là ! Et Potter qui lui demandait, candide, pourquoi il l'avait fait ! 

« Parce que je t'aime, pauvre pomme ! »

Ah ça ! ça aurait eu le mérite d'être clair ! Mais bon, Harry aurait éclaté de rire et lui n'aurait eu, en dernier recours, qu'à se jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie ! 

Il sentait insidieusement que le Gryffondor ne le lâcherait qu'après avoir obtenu des réponses satisfaisantes et ça, Drago ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Il fit son possible pour éviter de se retrouver seul avec Harry. Une partie de lui le réclamait avidement, il tremblait de désir en le voyant, il frémissait au son de sa voix, il se languissait de ses caresses… mais la peur de se dévoiler, de laisser ses sentiments transparaître le terrorisait.

Peut-être qu'au bout d'un certain temps, cet amour encombrant s'amenuiserait et disparaîtrait de lui-même.

En attendant ce jour béni, Drago se défoulait au Quidditch. Il épuisait son équipe en entraînements intensifs. La seule qui ne se plaignait pas de ce traitement était Kiara. Elle avait, elle aussi, de très bonnes raisons de vouloir s'épuiser pour s'empêcher de penser.

La série de retenues avec Dean qu'on avait cru astucieusement leur imposer s'était révélé un fiasco total. Les punitions s'étaient faites dans un lourd silence et chacun avait vu arriver le vendredi qui les délivrerait avec un intense soulagement. 

Harry, aussi, se sentait désolé pour la jeune fille, il avait espéré que leurs malentendus s'aplaniraient mais c'était compter sans leur fierté respective. Pire, Kiara, trop malheureuse de devoir subir la rancœur injustifiée de Dean, avait décidé de ne plus fréquenter la tablée Gryffondor comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

Deux semaines plus tard, l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard était plus en forme que jamais pour affronter les Serdaigle. La rencontre promettait d'être passionnante et le temps plus clément. Le déluge qui s'était abattu lors du match Gryffondor-Serpentard n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Dumbledore avait décidé qu'après le match, un bal clôturerait agréablement cette fin de premier trimestre. Les élèves étaient gagnés par une sorte de fébrilité à l'approche des festivités et tout le monde s'agitait en tous sens dans une joyeuse pagaille.

Drago, pas plus que Kiara n'avaient le cœur à rire et ils regardaient cette folle agitation d'un œil morne. 

Leur condition de rejeté les avait beaucoup rapproché. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble, chacun trouvant avec l'autre une oreille attentive pour décortiquer leurs déboires sentimentaux respectifs.

Puis, quand ils en avaient eu assez de casser du sucre sur le dos de ces deux foutus Gryffondor qui les rendaient si malheureux, ils avaient décidé d'utiliser leur hargne plus efficacement. A savoir le Quidditch. 

Ils s'étaient donnés à fond aux entraînements, avaient fatigué leurs co-équipiers avec de nouvelles figures, avaient sans cesse conçu de nouvelles combinaisons. 

Tout avait été bon pour tenter d'oublier. 

Mais rien ne fonctionnait.

Kiara tapotait sa batte dans sa paume comme un métronome. Ses co-équipiers lui jetèrent un regard mi-agacé, mi-indulgent. Elle était trop douée pour qu'on lui reproche ses petits travers de concentration.

Madame Bibine frappa à la porte du vestiaire pour leur signaler que le match allait débuter. Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme, Malefoy en tête, et se dirigèrent vers la tourelle Serpentard.

Nouveau coup de sifflet et ils s'élevèrent dans le ciel sous les applaudissements et cris d'encouragements de leur Maison. Moins d'une minute plus tard, les Serdaigle se plaçaient dans l'espace aérien à leur tour, les spectateurs en délire.

La voix magiquement amplifiée de Dean Thomas résonna dans tout le stade.

- Bonjour à tous ! Une nouvelle fois, nous nous apprêtons à vivre une belle rencontre qui, nous l'espérons, tiendra toutes ses promesses. Cet après-midi, les Serdaigle seront opposés aux Serpentard. Voici la composition des équipes : pour Serdaigle, capitaine et gardien, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst se chargera du Vif d'Or, les trois poursuiveuses sont Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin et Luna Lovegood et les deux batteurs, Tom Wolfe et Paul Chutkow.

A chaque nom, la foule de supporters se déchaînait en hurlant. Dean laissa les derniers applaudissements mourir avant de poursuivre.

- Du côté des vicieux Serpents…Oh, pardon, Professeur, ma langue a fourché…Non, non, Professeur, je vous assure, je ne me permettrai pas de…Bon, bon. Je disais donc : pour les Serpentard, capitaine et attrapeur, Drago Malefoy, Scott Turow défendra les trois anneaux, Will Smith, Terry Conran et John Lamory au souaffle, Blaise Zabini et Kiara Weasley aux cognards.

Les deux capitaines descendirent se serrer la main avant de redécoller et la partie débuta enfin.

Mandy et Drago montèrent très largement au-dessus des autres joueurs et se mirent à décrire de larges cercles.

Dans les gradins, Harry surveillait attentivement le jeu de Malefoy tout en essayant de se convaincre que c'était purement tactique. Ron et Hermione se tenaient à ses côtés. Ils étaient là pour soutenir Serdaigle mais admiraient sans retenue Kiara et ses coups de batte diaboliquement précis. 

Lamory avait ouvert la marque pour Serpentard, suivi de Smith qui évita habilement le Cognard de Tom Wolfe.

- Serpentard mène le score par 20 à 0 ! Le souaffle est remis en jeu, Lovegood passe à Patil qui l'envoie à Turpin qui fonce vers les anneaux adversaires. Allez Lisa ! Oh, non ! Le cognard de Weasley l'oblige à dévier et Conran lui subtilise le souaffle. Le poursuiveur file vers Terry Boot… qui défend magnifiquement ses buts ! Et c'est reparti !

Drago, suivi de près par Mandy, scrutait toujours les coins et recoins du stade. Visiblement, l'attrapeuse Serdaigle avait décidé de le suivre à la trace et de copier son attitude. Le sorcier blond lui lança un regard courroucé. Il sonda une nouvelle fois le terrain et crut apercevoir un reflet mouvant. Discrètement, il prit le temps de confirmer sa première impression. Mandy fronça les sourcils puis chercha avidement dans la fausse direction que lui désignait l'air de rien. Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir plus avant, il piqua droit vers le sol. Brocklehurst le suivit immédiatement comme il l'avait prévu. Malefoy, un sourire carnassier plaqué sur ses lèvres, s'approchait dangereusement du gazon.

- Malefoy et Mandy ont repéré le Vif d'or ! Mais…apparemment ils sont bien les seuls…

Harry s'était levé pour suivre le mouvement des deux attrapeurs, comprenant avant tout le monde ce qu'il voyait. 

« La feinte de Wronski ! Rien que ça ! pensa-t-il, sidéré par l'audace de Drago.

Décidément, le blondinet était soit totalement inconscient, soit complètement givré ! Quoique un mélange des deux ne soit pas à exclure ! 

Drago descendait à une vitesse incroyable, entraînant la naïve Serdaigle derrière lui. Harry la plaignit presque. Elle avait voulu se servir de lui et il la menait droit à sa perte avec une facilité déconcertante. Tout à coup, le Gryffondor repéra le Vif, au ras du sol, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de leur point de chute. 

Alors qu'il semblait sur le point de s'éclater la tête dans l'herbe, le Serpentard se redressa si brusquement en tirant sur le manche de son balai que les muscles de ses bras protestèrent douloureusement. Mandy, entraînée par sa propre vitesse, ne put que ralentir du mieux qu'elle put, elle porta tout son poids sur l'arrière du balai pour le freiner et le redresser, faillit réussir ce tour de force et la foule retint son souffle mais son mouvement était trop imprécis. Les brindilles de son balai percutèrent la pelouse, la déséquilibrant irrémédiablement. Elle chancela et tomba sur les fesses à moins d'un mètre du sol. Elle leva la tête, un peu vexée de s'être fait avoir mais admirative malgré elle face à cette éclatante démonstration de maîtrise aérienne.

Drago volait maintenant droit devant lui, le bras tendu. Il accéléra encore et referma victorieusement le poing sur la petite balle ailée. La foule en délire explosa littéralement. Tous les spectateurs étaient debout et applaudissaient à tout rompre. On ne voyait pas une telle action tous les jours ! 

- On en a rêvé, il l'a fait ! rugit Dean. Drago Malefoy a attrapé le Vif d'Or en exécutant une feinte de Wronski parfaite ! Serpentard remporte le match par 180 points contre 20.

Harry, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, applaudissant avec les autres, regarda Drago effectuer son tour de stade. Ron le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- C'est bon, là, Harry. C'était une belle démonstration, d'accord mais on ne va pas se prosterner non plus !

Son camarade se tourna vers lui, sans se départir de son enthousiasme.

- Ron ! Ne soit pas si pisse-vinaigre ! Malefoy a fait un truc complètement dingue !

- Bah ! Je suis sûr que tu peux en faire autant, surtout avec Mandy ! rétorqua le rouquin.

- Ça ne me déplairait pas d'essayer mais Malefoy a trouvé le courage de le faire et ça, mon vieux Ron, ça force mon admiration !

Ron le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu ne vas pas commencer à penser que cette fouine peroxydée est meilleure que toi ? s'étrangla-t-il.

Harry eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Meilleur, peut-être pas. Mais j'ai constaté à maintes reprises que Malefoy avaient de nombreux talents cachés… 

Cette dernière remarque laissa un Ron pantois et une Hermione songeuse.

- Drago ? Je peux entrer ? demanda Kiara en poussant la porte de la chambre du préfet. Dépêche-toi, le roi de la fête ne peut se permettre d'être en retard. 

Le sorcier blond se retourna tout en ajustant sa cravate, il affichait clairement un air maussade.

- Je voulais pas y aller, à ce bal ! J'ai même pas de cavalière !

- Ça tombe bien ! Je voulais pas y participer non plus et j'ai refusé toutes les propositions qu'on m'a faites ! Maintenant que tu as fait ton m'as-tu-vu sur le terrain, on est obligé ! Bravo, Malefoy ! 10 points pour Serpentard ! 

Drago grimaça un sourire faussement modeste.

- C'était pas mal, hein ?

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

- C'était dément ! Allez, la vedette ! On y va ! Tu dois faire acte de présence, c'est la rançon de la gloire ! Après, si tu veux, on ira se saouler pour oublier qu'on est chanceux au jeu mais malheureux en amour…

- Eh ! Ce n'était pas de la chance, s'offusqua Drago.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne vas me dire que c'était réfléchi ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Malefoy lui adressa un regard faussement menaçant.

- La ferme, la belette !

La Grande Salle était magnifiquement décorée. On avait repoussé les tables contre les murs et on y avait dressé un buffet pantagruélique. Les étudiants étaient réunis en petits groupes et les conversations se mélangeaient pour ne former qu'un brouhaha indistinct.

Chacun avait revêtu ses plus beaux atours et on attendait impatiemment le discours de Dumbledore pour ouvrir enfin le bal.

Quand Drago, accompagné de Kiara, entra dans la Grande Salle, les Serpentard déjà présents l'accueillirent en sifflant. 

Le groupe des Gryffondor de 7ème année se retournèrent au bruit et Harry faillit lâcher le verre de punch qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Drago était proprement époustouflant !

Harry sentit une chaleur familière l'envahir tandis qu'il le détaillait avidement. Drago dut sentir son regard sur lui, car il se retourna et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

Les prunelles grises du Serpentard s'obscurcirent comme un ciel d'orage et il dut faire un effort considérable pour rester impassible. 

Tout ceci était ridicule ! Il ne voulait pas avoir le cœur qui battait la chamade ! Il ne voulait pas avoir les jambes qui flageolaient quand il voyait ce foutu balafré ! Il ne voulait pas ressentir ces frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient !

Il ne voulait rien du tout à propos de Potter ! Rien !

Il le transperça de son regard le plus meurtrier et se détourna sèchement.

Harry recula machinalement comme pour se protéger de cette œillade si malveillante et bouscula la personne qui se tenait derrière lui.

Avant de pouvoir formuler des excuses, il entendit grommeler :

- Fais attention, Potter !

Harry pivota sur lui-même et soupira.

- Dean…Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça ?

- Tu es mieux placé que moi pour le savoir ! rétorqua aigrement Thomas. Puis il fit un signe de tête en direction du couple que formait Drago et Kiara. Elle t'a de nouveau laissé tomber, alors ?

- Dean, expliqua patiemment Harry. Kiara ne m'a pas laissé tomber pour la simple et bonne raison que nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Elle t'a dit la vérité. Nous sommes seulement amis.

- Si c'est le cas, pourquoi vous ne vous voyez plus comme avant ?

- Dean, est-ce qu'il t'arrive de te servir de l'espèce de masse molle qui loge entre tes oreilles ? Elle n'est plus venue à la table Gryffondor pour ménager ta susceptibilité !

- …

- Dean, si tu veux Kiara, bouge-toi !

Harry planta là son camarade de chambre et s'approcha un peu de l'estrade pour écouter le discours de Dumbledore.

- Ouf ! J'ai cru qu'on y arriverait jamais ! pouffa Kiara en fermant la porte vitrée de la serre n° 1. 

Elle se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers la silhouette de Drago. Ce dernier s'affala fort peu élégamment contre les bacs de plantes.

- Dis-moi, blondinet, pourquoi on est venu jusqu'ici pour se saouler ?

- Finir ce qu'on a commencé, tu veux dire ?

- Ouais.

- Tu comprends, la belette, qu'en tant que préfet, je me dois de donner l'exemple…

- Hum. Vaste programme…

- Ne te moques pas de mes fonctions, c'est pas gentil! Allez, viens t'asseoir, on va trinquer !

Il allongea sa main et sortit deux bouteilles de bières parmi les packs disposés ça et là. Il les décapsula habilement et lui en tendit une. Elle le remercia et porta un toast :

- Je bois aux « malheurs de Drago Malefoy » !

- Et moi au… Voyons voir…J'ai trouvé : je lève mon verre au « sacrifice du Serpent » !

Les bouteilles s'entrechoquèrent et ils burent une longue gorgée.

- Mazette, Drago ! T'as sorti l'artillerie lourde ! De la bière à l'hydromel ! Ça va être mortel !

- Ma foi, faut ce qu'il faut !

- Bien dit, camarade ! A la tienne !

- L'Ammmûûr est en-fant de Bo-hême-euh ! Il n'a jam-ais, ja-mais con-nu de lois ! (jamais , la belette, jamais !) Si tu ne m'aimes-euh pas, je t'aaaiiiime-euh et si t'aime-euh…

- Prrrrrends gaaarrrrde àààà touaaa ! PADAM PAM PA !

Un fou rire les secoua un bon moment puis se termina en long soupir. 

- Tu sais quoi, Kiara ? articula exagérément le sorcier blond en pointant son index vacillant en direction de la jeune fille.

La jeune sorcière ouvrit un œil et grimaça un sourire niais.

- Non, mais je sens que je vais pas tarder à le savoir.

- J'ai deux nouvelles à t'annoncer, je commence par la mauvaise ou…par la mauvaise ?

- Mmm… Cette réflexion prit plusieurs poignées de secondes. Par la moins pire !

Il retourna la bouteille qu'il tenait dans la main, la secoua un peu puis colla son œil dans le goulot pour scruter le fond.

- On a plus de bière !

- Aïe ! déjà ?…Et la plus pire ?

Drago cligna un peu des yeux, posa sa main sur son cœur et déclara avec emphase :

- Je suis bourré de chez bourré et ça n'a rien changé : j'aime toujours Harry Potter ! Je suis raide dingue amoureux et ce bâtard me déteste. 

Le jeune homme tenta de se lever en s'accrochant aux bacs de plantes.

- Drago ! Merde, mais où tu vas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse en le tirant par le pantalon.

Le sorcier blond perdit l'équilibre et se rassit.

- Je crois que je vais aller me jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie ! Et puis après, j'irai le tuer pour le punir d'avoir piétiner mon cœur ! Ou peut-être l'inverse… Je sais plus…Et toi, tu ferais quoi pour te venger de Thomas ?

- Moi ? C'est déjà fait ! Tu sais, le vol plané ! Elle fit un ample mouvement de la main. Et bam ! L'était toute cassée l'étagère ! 

Ce souvenir la fit un peu glousser puis son rire se cassa. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

- J'aime cet imbécile à en crever et même s'il s'en doute, il s'en tape royalement. C'est d'un pathétique ! Je peux venir avec toi, à la Tour d'Astronomie ?

- Bon, si vous arrêtiez vos conneries, tous les deux ? On pourrait vous ramener dans vos chambres.

Les deux Serpentard levèrent la tête en plissant les yeux. Harry et Dean se tenaient devant eux, les bras croisés, visiblement peu réjouis de les trouver dans cet état d'ébriété avancée.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Ah ben, tiens…Quand on parle du loup…T'as vu Kiara ? Nos deux amours sont venus nous achever.

La jeune fille acquiesça sans un mot, trop stupéfaite de la présence de Dean pour parler.

- Tais-toi, Malefoy, tu n'es plus en état d'aligner deux phrases cohérentes, constata Harry.

Drago, piqué au vif, se redressa laborieusement, mais réussit à tenir debout et planta son regard gris, que l'alcool rendait brumeux, dans celui du Gryffondor.

- Oh ! Mais comment il me parles, lui ? Je dis ce que je veux ! Je le dis haut et fort: tu as brisé mon cœur, Potter ! Et je te hais pour ça !

- Malefoy ? On pourrait reprendre cette conversation dans un endroit disons…plus privé ? Je suis sûr que Kiara et Dean ont des tas de choses à se dire…

Drago ne sut jamais comment il avait finalement regagné sa chambre. La seule chose qu'il retint fut que Harry était à ses côtés et c'était tout ce qui importait en cet instant.

- Potter, comment tu nous as trouvés ? demanda le sorcier blond tandis que Harry l'aidait à se coucher.

- Je vous ai surveillés une bonne partie de la soirée quand, tout à coup, vous avez disparu. Dean, qui gardait un œil sur Kiara m'a convaincu de vous chercher. Je lui ai donné finalement la petite précision qui lui manquait pour éclaircir cette affaire mais il n'avait pas l'air vraiment convaincu, il m'a même demandé si je ne le prenais pas pour un bouffon. Avec la Carte des Maraudeurs, on vous a facilement localisés. Je dois dire que la conversation qu'on a surprise valait son pesant de cacahuètes, soit dit en passant, tu chantes prodigieusement faux, Malefoy, mais elle avait le mérite d'être très instructive, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Je crois que Dean n'a plus aucun doute quant à la nature de notre relation…

- C'est mieux comme ça. Pour Kiara. Elle l'aime, tu sais ?

- Je sais. Bon, il faut dormir maintenant.

- Harry ? Tu restes avec moi ?

- Oui, je reste.

Quand Malefoy se réveilla le lendemain, il ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt en gémissant. Sa bouche était pâteuse et sa tête résonnait comme si une nuée de lutins de Cornouailles squattaient sa boîte crânienne. Il se leva, un peu chancelant, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Première chose, se laver les dents. Son haleine chargée de relents d'alcool aurait tué une mouche à vingt mètres ! 

Il passa ensuite sous la douche, y resta un long moment comme si l'eau pouvait effacer les excès de la veille. Il sortit, se sentant un peu mieux, se sécha et noua la serviette sur ses hanches.

Quand il regagna la chambre, il se stoppa net. Harry déposait un plateau sur son bureau.

Celui-ci se retourna et afficha un sourire moqueur.

- Et bien, tu n'as pas une tête de vainqueur ! Kiara a préparé une potion franchement bizarre mais il paraît que c'est radical pour ce que vous avez. Tiens, bois ça ! Cul-sec, elle a précisé !

Drago, toujours muet, la prit sans hésiter, il connaissait cette préparation.

Il avala le contenu du gobelet d'une traite. Il grimaça un peu mais le bien-être instantané qu'elle procurait faisait oublier son goût désagréable. Cette potion servait également à éclaircir les idées.

Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement en sentant son estomac se décontracter puis ses souvenirs de la veille resurgirent un à un. 

Ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis qu'il prenait conscience des événements du soir précédent. Il pâlit subitement.

- Oh putain ! Dis-moi que je ne l'ai pas fait, Potter ! pria-t-il, effaré.

- Ça dépend de quoi tu parles, Malefoy, tempéra calmement le Gryffondor. 

- Je te l'ai vraiment dit ? Drago semblait catastrophé.

- Que tu m'aimais ? demanda candidement Harry qui semblait s'amuser follement.

Incapable de répondre, le Serpentard sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Il baissa la tête, attendant le coup de grâce.

Harry se rapprocha, soudain redevenu sérieux. Il souleva délicatement le visage du blond et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Il se pencha et posa doucement sa bouche sur celle de Drago. Ce dernier se sentit électrisé, un long frisson le parcourut.

Harry se recula trop vite à son goût. Il voulait tellement plus, ses caresses, ses baisers lui avaient tellement manqué. 

Le Gryffondor posa une main sur son torse nu et inspira courageusement.

- Attends. Je ne suis pas fort pour les déclarations mais après celle que tu m'as faite hier, devant témoins, j'ai pas le droit de me dérober… 

Il se tut subitement, incapable de continuer et ce fut à son tour de rougir. Drago le trouva adorablement troublé. Pour cacher son émoi, Malefoy croisa les bras et le regarda, narquois.

- Alors, Potter ? Aurait-on mis le doigt sur la seconde chose que tu es incapable de faire mais que je réussis parfaitement ? Hier, la feinte de Wronski, aujourd'hui ça et demain… ?

Harry réagit au quart de tour et lui jeta un regard chargé de colère.

- Très bien, Drago Malefoy. Je suis amoureux de toi, lâcha-t-il abruptement. Voilà. T'es content ?

Le Serpentard cacha son sourire. Il haussa un sourcil faussement étonné et fit une moue de fin connaisseur.

- Un grand moment de poésie, y a pas à dire.

Excédé, le brun le poussa brusquement contre le mur et mit ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

Harry l'évalua de bas en haut, le regard brûlant de désir.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours préféré les actes aux mots.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il s'empara avidement des lèvres du blond. Ce dernier entrouvrit aussitôt la bouche et gémit quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Elles entamèrent un farouche duel qui acheva de les embraser. Leur faim de l'autre les rendait impatient. Un torrent de lave se déversait dans leurs veines. 

Harry quitta sa bouche pour se nicher dans son cou. Il happa et mordilla la chair tendre, griffant l'épiderme sensible de son partenaire. Drago rejeta sa tête en arrière pour mieux s'offrir. Il glissa ses mains dans la chevelure noire, laissant couler les mèches rebelles entre ses doigts. Il frissonna de la tête au pied quand la langue de Harry entama une lente descente le long de sa clavicule, poursuivit son chemin et s'arrêta sur ses mamelons durcis. Il se cambra en gémissant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, le désir insensé que Harry éveillait en lui menaçait de lui faire perdre la raison. Il attrapa le brun par les hanches et le colla contre lui pour lui montrer à quel point il était réceptif à ses attouchements. 

Harry trembla en sentant sa propre excitation se frotter lascivement contre celle de son amant. Il se recula un peu, son envie était telle que trop de précipitation pouvait tout gâcher. 

Malefoy émit une sourde plainte de protestation. Il ouvrit les yeux. Harry posa sur lui un regard si affamé, si plein de convoitise qu'il sentit ses jambes trembler. Le brun glissa ses doigts sur le bord de la serviette qui lui ceignait les reins et tira d'un coup sec dévoilant ainsi le corps parfait de son partenaire. Le souffle de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge et il déglutit difficilement. Un nouvel afflux de sang se concentra sur son bas-ventre, rendant son érection douloureuse. Il gémit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. 

Oh. Mon. Dieu. 

Drago ne put réprimer un sourire de fierté. Il inversa leur position en acculant le Gryffondor contre le mur, les mains épinglées au-dessus de la tête. Lentement, très lentement, il entreprit de le déshabiller. Il se força à défaire, calmement, un à un, les boutons qui maintenaient les pans de sa chemise blanche, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, la lui arracher sauvagement. Il ponctuait l'opération de baisers furtifs, ne faisant qu'effleurer les lèvres et se reculant aussitôt, en riant doucement, dès que Harry essayait d'approfondir le baiser.

Le sorcier brun grommela de frustration, au bord de l'explosion. Ce petit jeu allait le faire mourir, il en était sûr.

Drago libéra finalement ses mains et enleva sa chemise. Tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le blond traça un sillon humide entre ses côtes tout en s'agenouillant. Il s'arrêta à la ceinture du pantalon, il ouvrit la boucle avec dextérité et fit descendre le vêtement les longs de ses jambes.

Harry poussa un cri quand le boxer suivit le même trajet et que le bout des doigts de Drago l'effleurèrent presque négligemment lorsqu'il se releva.

Ils contemplèrent leur nudité, sans un mot, leurs corps tendus l'un vers l'autre parlaient pour eux.

Drago prit la main de Harry et l'entraîna vers le lit.

Ils s'enlacèrent passionnément. Leurs bouches se joignirent à nouveau pour le plus fiévreux des baisers. Cette étreinte les laissa pantelant. Leurs épidermes parcourus de frissons, ils entamèrent une danse d'une incroyable sensualité, se laissant glisser l'un contre l'autre, tremblant de volupté, chair contre chair, se prodiguant des caresses d'une infinie douceur. Leurs souffles mêlés, entrecoupés de soupirs de plaisir, s'accélérèrent de concert et ils se libérèrent dans un long râle de jouissance.

Toujours enlacés, ils attendirent que les battements de leur cœur retrouvent leur rythme.

Harry enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant, respirant l'odeur de sa peau.

- Harry…

- Mmmm ?

- Tu piques.

Le Gryffondor gloussa.

- Je sais. Mais tu aimes ça…

Drago se redressa et lui adressa un regard sévère.

- Eh ! Tu ne me connais pas tant que ça ! Je t'interdis de présumer de ce que j'aime ou pas !

Les yeux de Harry pétillèrent de malice.

- C'est vrai ! Pourtant, il y a deux-trois trucs…Comme ceci…par exemple ?

Le sorcier blond frémit puis se tortilla sous la caresse, un peu vexé de réagir si promptement.

- Arrête !

- Si tu veux. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis certain : tu m'aimes.

Drago lui offrit un visage buté et grommela dans sa barbe. Harry sourit franchement et décida le taquiner un peu plus.

- Quoi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Exaspéré par ce petit jeu, Drago rétorqua :

- Oui, je t'aime et je me demande bien pourquoi !

Harry haussa un sourcil étonné et prit un air ennuyé.

- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ? Ah ! ça, c'est embêtant ! 

Drago lui lança un regard courroucé et tenta de se lever. Harry, redevenu sérieux, le retint par le bras et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Malefoy.

- Sais-tu que tes iris prennent la couleur du mercure quand tu es en colère ? C'est réellement fascinant.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, circonspect. Ce foutu Gryffondor se payait sa tête ! 

Il allait lui répliquer vertement quand Harry l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres puis sa bouche glissa dans son cou et remonta vers l'oreille pour lui murmurer :

- Je t'aime, Drago, toi et tes excès de vanité, tes airs outragés et ton foutu caractère.

- Eh ! La première partie suffisait ! le coupa le blond, offusqué.

- Tu crois ? demanda Harry, candide.

- La ferme, Potter ! Embrasse-moi !

FIN

Ça vous a plu ? Faites-moi part de vos commentaires.

Lundi prochain, 2ème chapitre de ma fic « Le sacrifice du Serpent ». 

Merci à toutes et à tous de m'avoir laissé autant de reviews, je vous adore.

Bises.

Falyla


End file.
